


Womanizer

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Genderswap, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: В обмен на услугу Старшие боги решили исполнить желание Скорпиона и сделать его человеком. Правда, Скорпиона ждал подвох. Он оказался в женском теле и в самом сердце территории Лин Куэй. Изо дня в день ему всё больше казалось, что что-то идёт не так, как должно. Вернёт ли он когда-нибудь свой истинный облик?
Relationships: Kuai Liang/Hanzo Hasashi, Scorpion/Sub Zero, Smoke/Scorpion, Tomas Vrbada/Hanzo Hasashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Womanizer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545905) by SolasTheDreadwolf. 



— Я сделал то, о чём вы просили. Теперь, что вы дадите мне взамен? — прорычал призрак. Он _ненавидел_ Старших богов. По этой причине он пытался торговаться, требуя большего, чем заслужил. Богиня воды, Калиста, прищурилась, смотря на него.

— Мы не обязаны давать тебе что-то взамен, — в глазах призрака начала разгораться ярость.

— У нас было соглашение! — взревел он и перевёл взгляд на Фуджина, который первым предлагал соглашение. Бог ветра вздохнул.

— Мы можем исполнить одно желание, но оно не должно быть злым.

Призрак задумался, вглядываясь в лица богов. Минхо, бог огня, выглядел так, как будто хотел быть где угодно, только не здесь. Гея, богиня земли, смотрела на призрака спокойным и почти любящим взглядом. Фуджин, бог ветра. И, наконец, Каллиста — богиня воды — которая нравилась призраку меньше всего. Он закрыл глаза. _Если бы я мог иметь что-нибудь, чего бы я хотел?_ Призрак задумчиво потёр подбородок. То, чего он действительно хотел, было смертью Саб-Зиро, который чудесным образом воскрес после убийства в Преисподней. Но подобное желание считается злым, поэтому не подойдёт. И вдруг до него дошло.

— Я хочу воскреснуть и стать человеком, но сохранить силы адского пламени, — выпалил он. Гея, казавшаяся наименее тщеславной из всех Старших богов, тепло улыбнулась.

— Мы предвидели, что ты попросишь об этом, — отозвалась она, но её перебила Калиста.

— Мы можем исполнить это желание, но у всего есть своя цена.

— Меня не волнуют последствия, женщина. Я просто хочу быть человеком, — грубо оборвал её призрак. Серые глаза Калисты укоризненно сощурились.

— Я научу тебя уважать женщин, Скорпион. Да будет так, как ты пожелал, — сурово произнесла она. Затем её губы дёрнулись в довольной ухмылке. Глаза Скорпиона сузились в подозрении. Он чувствовал, что эта женщина что-то замышляла. Четверо богов взялись за руки, образовав плотный круг вокруг огненного ниндзя. Они что-то шептали, и каждую часть тела Скорпиона пронзила боль. Он взвыл, упав на колени. Внезапно всё прекратилось, и его тело начало светиться странным белым сиянием. Он почувствовал слабость и упал на бок. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, он услышал шёпот Геи:

— Удачи, Ханзо Хасаши.

***

Когда Скорпион наконец проснулся, то почувствовал, как холод пробирал его до самых костей. Открыв глаза, он сел и осмотрелся. Повсюду шёл снег, падая на его ресницы. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что оказался где-то на огромной скале, которая выглядела так, будто была создана из стекла. Скорпион поднялся на ноги и едва не поскользнулся на невероятно гладкой поверхности. Он услышал хруст снега позади себя и обернулся на шум. Чёлка упала на его глаза, а несколько прядей попало в рот. Ниндзя выплюнул их и нахмурился. Он не помнил, чтобы у него были такие длинные волосы. Он смахнул пряди с лица и ахнул, с ужасом посмотрев на свои руки. Они больше не были мощными и мозолистыми. Изящные, мягкие и худые, лишь слегка накачанные, но…

Скорпион опустил взгляд ниже и закричал. Как и ожидалось, женский визг наполнил воздух. Скорпиона затрясло от шока и ярости. _Калиста._ Мрачно подумал он и, оглянувшись, к своему удивлению заметил незамёрзшую реку. Он дошёл до неё и присел, чтобы рассмотреть своё отражение, заправив несколько прямых тёмных прядей за ухо, чтобы они не лезли в глаза. Тёмно-карие. Почти чёрные, с золотым отблеском, отражавшимся на воде словно угли в огне.

Скорпион поднял руки и осторожно провёл ладонями по щекам.

— О, господи, — прошептал он.

Он, могучий Скорпион, был возрождён в теле женщины.


	2. Огонь встречает Лёд

Скорпион продолжала смотреть на себя в угнетающей тишине. Она зарычала и ударила по поверхности воды, разбивая своё отражение. Затем быстро встала и едва не разрыдалась от того, во что была одета.

Старшие боги, должно быть, решили поиздеваться. Новая «униформа» Скорпиона выглядела как одеяние Джейд, с большим количеством вырезов и цепями, висящими на бёдрах. Только вместо зелёного цвета преобладали золотой и чёрный. А также на ней был медальон с гербом Ширай Рю. Скорпион дотронулась до него. Подул сильный ветер, и, несмотря на силу огня, она вздрогнула от холода. _Чёрт бы побрал эту глупую одежду!_

— Что такая красавица делает здесь одна? — кто-то противно захихикал. Скорпион вскрикнула и посмотрела в его сторону.

— Кто здесь?! — закричала она в тёмный лес. Навстречу ей вышел высокий мужчина, одетый в серое и чёрное. Глаза Скорпиона с золотистыми пятнами сузились от презрения. — Ву Лэ. — Процедила она сквозь зубы. Лидер Тенгу приблизился к ней, и снег захрустел под его таби*.

— Ты знаешь, кто я, но, к сожалению, я не знаю, кто ты. Но хотел бы узнать, — промурлыкал он. Скорпион скривилась от его похотливого тона. Она стиснула зубы, когда он обошёл её, не спуская голодных глаз.

— Меня зовут Скорп…ия, — запнулась она, вовремя вспомнив, что не должна выдавать свою истинную личность.

— Скорпия? — он дотронулся до её медальона и ахнул. — Из Ширай Рю? — Скорпион сдержанно кивнула. Ву Лэ мрачно усмехнулся и положил руку на её плечо. — Какой прекрасный… подарок, — ярость наполнила Скорпиона. Она не была ничьей собственностью! Однако флирт Ву Лэ подал ей идею.

— Подарок? — невинно переспросила она, а когда повернулась, то увидела физиономию Ву Лэ, совсем близко. Она даже чувствовала тошнотворный запах его дыхания. _Тьфу, хоть бы мяты пожевал._ Она спрятала кулак за спиной, пользуясь тем, что Ву Лэ был сосредоточен на её лице. Её кулак охватило пламя. _Начнём игру._ Скорпион сделала апперкот, отправив Ву Лэ в полёт над деревьями. Он застонал от боли, но быстро вскочил на ноги.

— Солдаты! Охрана! Дозорные! — завопил Ву Лэ, и на поляне мгновенно появилось по меньшей мере тридцать тенгу. _Вот дерьмо!_ Подумала Скорпион, а лидер заговорил.

— Сдавайся, Скорпия! Не хочу слишком изуродовать твоё милое личико, — Скорпион зарычала в ответ и приняла боевую стойку.

— Я никогда не сдамся! Я лучше умру!

— Мы можем это организовать! — взревел Ву Лэ и бросился к Скорпиону. В его руках что-то вспыхнуло, и появилась коса. Скорпион стиснула цепь с кунаем, с нетерпением желая использовать её. Как только Ву Лэ подобрался достаточно близко, она прицелилась и бросила кунай, ранив противника в плечо. А затем потянула цепь, притягивая его к себе.

— Иди сюда! — закричала она. Ву Лэ сопротивлялся, но безрезультатно. Скорпион ударила противника в грудь и резко вытащила кунай. Ву Лэ упал на спину, но успел перекатиться в сторону, чтобы избежать каблука Скорпиона. Её удар пришёлся в снег, отчего Хасаши раздражённо рыкнула. Пользуясь моментом, Ву Лэ вскочил на ноги и взмахнул косой, но Скорпион легко увернулась, сделав шаг назад, и бросила правую цепь с кунаем в лицо противника. С противным хрустом голова Ву Лэ откинулась, а его рука потянулась к сломанной скуле. Он взревел от боли и ярости.

Внезапно он сделал выпад вперёд и нанёс боковой удар по её лицу. Волна боли пронеслась по лицу Скорпиона, и женщина упала на землю, держась за окровавленный нос. Она сощурилась и выполнила подсечку, сбив Ву Лэ с ног, а сама поднялась, вскинула руки, и столб огня, вырвавшийся из-под земли, охватил тело лидера Тенгу. Ву Лэ закричал в агонии и бросился на землю, пытаясь сбить огонь. Подчинённые поспешили к нему, чтобы помочь.

Скорпион услышала, как воины Тенгу шокированно переговаривались от ужасного зрелища, а затем набросились на неё, надеясь убить. Она ухмыльнулась и образовала огненное кольцо вокруг себя. Её тело покалывало, почти жгло. Скорпион сосредоточила свою энергию на пространстве за спинами Тенгу и вышла из огненного портала, едва не расхохотавшись от выражений на растерянных лицах противников. Она подкралась сзади к паре Тенгу и всадила им кунаи в затылки. Послышался хруст, и обе жертвы рухнули на землю. Несколько стражников обернулись и, увидев женщину в золотом одеянии, стоявшую рядом с трупами их товарищей, набросились на неё. Скорпион усмехнулась, и её кулаки охватило пламя. Она сосредоточила свою энергию в правом кулаке и сделала рывок в сторону ближайшего противника, затем просунула руку в его грудную клетку и мрачно улыбнулась, чувствуя, как билось его сердце. Хасаши схватила пульсирующую мышцу и вырвала её из проделанной дыры.

Стражники закричали, когда их воин упал на землю, моментально умерщвлённый. Один из Тенгу попытался ударить кулаком Скорпиона, но она легко увернулась. Другой же, подойдя к ней, вытащил из ножен клинок вакидзаси и ударил восьмёркой. Скорпион отступила назад, однако лезвие впилось в её плечо. Она зашипела от боли и, сняв маску, выпустила огонь изо рта. Противников охватило пламя, и они закричали в агонии, чувствуя, как плоть, раскалившись, медленно слезала с их костей. Скорпион тихо рассмеялась. _Неплохо._ Она больше не могла превращать голову в пылающий череп, но её это не особо расстраивало. Внезапно один из стражников, схватив Хасаши за талию, отбросил её назад на большую снежную поляну. Она тяжело приземлилась на копчик, и боль пронзила её позвоночник быстрее, чем пуля, вылетающая из винтовки.

— Ах! — она вскрикнула, на секунду даже перестав дышать.

— Из такого красивого рта не должно доноситься ругательств, — шепнул ей на ухо Ву Лэ. Она стиснула зубы в ярости. _Как он смеет флиртовать со мной! Я — могучий Скорпион!_ В тот момент, когда она собралась встать и выбить дерьмо из Ву Лэ, тот ударил её по затылку. Перед её глазами замелькали звёздочки, и Скорпион упала вперёд, не успев подставить руки. Она ударилась лицом о лёд и вскрикнула, ощутив, как мелкие ледяные осколки впились в её кожу. Не говоря уже о бедном носу, который, вероятно, сломался от удара. Ву Лэ пнул её в бок, и она услышала хруст, а затем боль взорвалась в её грудной клетке, как будто кто-то поместил туда миниатюрные петарды. _Этот выблядок сломал мне рёбра! Он заплатит за это! Своей жизнью!_ Наконец, звёздочки исчезли, и Хасаши сделала глубокий вдох. Когда она моргнула, картинка поплыла перед её глазами, словно она смотрела сквозь толщу воды. _Прекрасно, сотрясение мозга! Как раз то, чего мне не хватало._

— Ты хороший боец, Скорпия. И напоминаешь мне кое-кого. Ты случайно не имеешь отношения к Скорпиону? — прошипел Ву Лэ, но она не отвечала. Тогда он рывком поднял её, заставляя встать. Хасаши охватило головокружение, и она немного пошатнулась. Ву Лэ притянул её ближе к себе, сжав с такой мощью, которая могла бы посоперничать с силой Шао Кана.

— Ты услышала меня, сука? — ухмыльнулся он. Скорпион подняла глаза и заметила, как лицо Ву Лэ начали покрывать красные рубцы, а на груди появились пузыри от ожогов второй или третьей степени. Скорпион усмехнулась про себя. Она бросилась вперёд и ткнула указательным пальцем в глазницу Ву Лэ. Он взревел от боли, не увидев приближающийся удар полумесяца.

Нога Скорпиона столкнулась с лицом противника, заставив Ву Лэ потерять равновесие. Скорпион шагнула вперёд, намереваясь ударить и целясь в висок, но Ву Лэ перехватил её кулак. С мрачной ухмылкой лидер Тенгу сжал руку Хасаши, болезненно сдавливая костяшки пальцев. Затем Ву Лэ подтянул Скорпиона к себе и схватил её за волосы, после чего резко развернул и с силой толкнул в сторону ледяного валуна.

Скорпион закричала, упав на колени, и обхватила сломанный локоть, который начал стремительно опухать и синеть.

Ву Лэ приблизился к ней и сжал её шею. Слёзы навернулись на глаза Скорпиона, и вдруг она поняла, что впервые так плакала после смерти своей жены. _Дорогие Старшие боги, это просто невыносимо — быть женщиной!_

— О, не плачь, моя милая Скорпия, — с усмешкой проговорил Ву Лэ, вытерев её слёзы, и продолжил, — но, прошу, не заставляй меня повторять. Ты. Родственница. Скорпиона?

Вместо ответа Хасаши плюнула в лицо противника.

— Я и есть Скорпион. Ясно тебе, недоумок? — прошипела она, на что Ву Лэ лишь презрительно фыркнул.

— Скорпион — мужчина, если Вы не в курсе, мадам, — он произнёс это таким тоном, будто она была самым глупым человеком в мире. Скорпион сузила глаза и протянула ладонь. Языки адского пламени плясали на её коже, и Ву Лэ словно загипнотизированный уставился на них.

— Что из «я и есть Скорпион» ты не понял? — жёстко спросила она, но Ву Лэ продолжал смотреть на неё. Его глаза расширились от шока и жалости. Затем он злорадно улыбнулся.

— И во что же ты влип? — усмехнулся он, с интересом изучая Скорпиона, которая чувствовала себя крайне оскорблённой. — Ты весьма симпатичен как женщина, Скорпион. — Лидер Тенгу коснулся кровоточащей щеки Хасаши тыльной стороной ладони. Скорпион воспользовалась этой возможностью и вцепилась зубами в указательный палец противника. Ву Лэ закричал, с трудом освободив палец. — Сука! — прошипел он и грубо схватил Скорпиона за сломанный локоть, причинив боль. Скорпион шумно втянула воздух, а затем издала леденящий кровь вопль. Ву Лэ отпустил локоть Скорпиона, но прижал её к скале и, жестом подозвал к себе одного из выживших подчинённых. Человек, одетый в чёрное и оранжевое, вышел вперёд с куском белой ткани. Без предупреждения он сунул ткань в лицо Скорпиона, и она, растерявшись, сделала вдох, что было большой ошибкой. Как только она вдохнула пары, её сразу начало тошнить, а голова закружилась. Хасаши посмотрела на Ву Лэ, собираясь осыпать его ругательствами, но поняла, что не может говорить. Её зрение становилось размытым, а сознание быстро угасало.

Внезапно Ву Лэ перестал удерживать Скорпиона, и она упала на землю. Из последних сил она доползла до ледяного камня и прислонилась к нему, наблюдая за происходящим. Скорпион сквозь пелену увидела Ву Лэ, сражавшегося с воином в одежде синего цвета. _Он выглядел знакомым,_ но Скорпион не могла вспомнить, где его встречала. Она прищурилась, но зрение всё ещё не фокусировалось. Краем глаза Скорпион заметила, как появился серый воин и вступил в битву с Тенгу. Третий воин появился из ниоткуда, на этот раз жёлтый, и он или она противостоял стражникам Ву Лэ. _Кем бы ни были мои спасители, мне нужно их поблагодарить._ Скорпион почувствовала, как потяжелели её веки. Она так… устала, хоть и старалась держать глаза открытыми. Трое воинов подбежали к ней, но она по-прежнему не видела их лица.

— Что будем с ней делать? — заговорил Жёлтый воин, обратившись к Синему.

— Отведём в храм. Там ей окажут медицинскую помощь, — отозвался Синий.

— Ты представляешь, как все отреагируют на женщину в храме?! — воскликнул Серый.

— Им придётся смириться, — Синий пожал плечами. Его товарищи промолчали. Скорпион почувствовала, как Синий воин поднял её с земли. Она застонала от боли, когда он случайно задел её локоть. Расплывчатый мужчина посмотрел на неё, и на миг она чётко сфокусировалась на его глазах. Они были прекрасного лазурного цвета, и в них читалось беспокойство.

— Мне очень жаль, — прошептал он, и Скорпион, тихо застонав, прижалась к его тёплой груди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — традиционная японская обувь, отличительная особенность которой состоит в том, что большой палец отделён от остальных (прим.пер.)


	3. В тылу врага

Скорпион проснулась от негромкого звука и устало приоткрыла тёмные глаза, практически сразу же закрыв их. Её голова раскалывалась. Хасаши приложила ладонь ко лбу и застонала. Она чувствовала себя отвратительно. Но встать всё-таки придётся. Скорпион медленно открыла глаза и зажмурилась от интенсивного солнечного света, который проникал через большое окно, расположенное слева от неё. Внезапно послышался скрип, и Скорпион с осторожностью осмотрела маленькую белую комнату. Похоже, показалось.

— Господи, я превращаюсь в параноика, — пробормотала она и попыталась сесть. Она уставилась на свои тонкие ноги и поморщилась. _Так это был не сон. Чёртова Калиста!_ Скорпион ненавидела эту дьяволицу. Её взгляд упал на руку, которая уже не была сломана, а на груди не было видно ни одного синяка от ударов. _Какого…_

Скорпион медленно встала, разминая затекшие мышцы. Она наклонила голову набок, размяв напряжённую шею, затем сделала шаг в сторону и едва не споткнулась о пару тёмно-синих стульев, которые стояли рядом с её кроватью. Кто-то _следил_ за ней? Скорпион содрогнулась от этой мысли и, прихрамывая, подошла к окну.

Увиденное поразило её. Шёл снег, а на улице сотни юношей практиковали нечто, похожее на Тайцзи. Позади основной массы стояли парни постарше, а каждый ряд выглядел моложе предыдущего. В самом первом ряду мальчики выглядели так, словно им было лет семь или восемь. Скорпион снисходительно улыбнулась, когда один из мальчиков, не сумев удержать равновесие на одной ноге, упал, но попытался встать и в итоге поскользнулся и снова упал.

Неожиданно к нему подошла женщина, одетая в синее и явно злая. Глаза мальчика расширились от страха, стоило ему заметить её приближение. Скорпион внимательнее рассмотрела странную женщину. У неё были очень короткие, но заострённые белые волосы с кончиками, окрашенными в синий цвет.

Когда женщина добралась до мальчика, то закричала на него так, что он испуганно сжался, а затем грубо схватила его за шею. Мальчик расплакался, обхватив её запястье и пытаясь освободиться. Скорпион понимала, что подобным действием ребёнок сделает себе хуже. Ему плохо, но он _должен_ соблюдать дисциплину, ведь дисциплина формирует характер.

Скорпион ожидала, что женщина отпустит мальчика через некоторое время, но та продолжала сжимать его шею. Гнев начал охватывать разум Хасаши. _Она должна отпустить ребёнка, иначе навредит ему!_ Мальчик заплакал ещё сильнее, хватка усилилась. Один из старших юношей, которому на вид было лет семнадцать или восемнадцать, пытался уговорить женщину отпустить ребёнка, но та с лёгкостью сбила парня с ног. Юноша был потрясён действиями женщины.

Теперь Скорпион сгорала от ярости. _Никто не смеет издеваться над детьми таким образом!_ Её глаза вспыхнули красным. Она обыскала комнату и обнаружила тёмную дверь из красного дерева, которая, вероятно, вела на улицу. Гнев наполнял каждую частичку тела Скорпиона. Она была в ярости, и никто её не остановит.

Она бросилась к двери, схватившись за серебряную ручку. Заперто. Скорпион зарычала от злости и ударила дверь. Её мышцы заныли, но она проигнорировала это — гнев давал ей силы.

Никто не заметил её побега, и она обернулась, чтобы понять, где именно её держали. Она находилась в деревянной хижине с соломенной крышей. Дверь из-за красного цветового восприятия казалась багровой, но скорее всего на самом деле была синей. Не теряя времени, Скорпион быстро направилась дальше, в мыслях покрывая матом женщину в синем. Мальчик, которого та удерживала, уже был пунцовым от слёз, но женщина не смягчалась, а парень постарше стоял в стороне, понимая, что ничего не сможет сделать.

— Отпусти его! — в ярости закричала Скорпион. Женщина оглянулась, окинув презрительным взглядом Хасаши.

— С чего вдруг я должна тебе подчиняться? — выплюнула она и сильнее стиснула мальчика.

— Я сказала: ОТПУСТИ! — Скорпион закричала ещё громче, а затем с размаху заехала кулаком по челюсти женщины. Женщина вскрикнула и, отпустив ребёнка, упала на землю в странной позе. Юноша бросился помогать младшему, который с трудом восстанавливал дыхание. Скорпион же сосредоточилась на сопернице. Её покрасневшее зрение пульсировало всякий раз, стоило только посмотреть на ту женщину, а ярость пронзала вены. Хасаши _ненавидела_ эту дрянь. Ненавидела каждой частицей своего тела.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, девка! — процедила женщина в синем.

— А ты пожалеешь, что подняла руку на ребёнка! — прорычала Скорпион.

Её кулаки охватил огонь, и в серых глазах женщины на мгновение мелькнула тревога, которая быстро сменилась уверенностью. Скорпион напряглась, ведь глаза противницы выглядели точь-в-точь как у того воина в синем. Разве что взгляд воина выражал заботу и мягкость, и Скорпион чувствовала себя необычайно легко, когда думала о них. А в глазах женщины читалась холодность и расчётливость. Безжалостность, злоба. Скорпион даже засомневалась в схожести, хотя та определённо прослеживалась: Хасаши никогда не видела таких прекрасных глаз, как у этих двоих.

Боевой клич противницы вырвал Скорпиона из ступора, и её зрение было вновь окутано красным. Женщина в синем бросилась вперёд, но Скорпион ловко увернулась, оказавшись сзади соперницы и воткнув её головой в сугроб. Другие ниндзя пытались подавить смех, когда женщина изо всех сил старалась встать. Даже Скорпион не сдержалась, и небольшой смешок сорвался с её губ. Женщина взревела от ярости и снова напала на Скорпиона, нанося небрежный удар в живот. Скорпион вновь увернулась и ударила локтем в подбородок женщины, заставив её отшатнуться.

Было очевидно, что соперница впервые проигрывала, потому как уже выла от негодования. Скорпион быстро отступила в сторону, чтобы избежать атаки спереди, и сделала подсечку. Женщина вскочила на ноги, пнув Скорпиона в голень. Хасаши взвыла от боли, держась за ногу и прыгая на другой ноге. Глаза Скорпиона расширились, когда она увидела, что предплечья женщины побелели, а в её ладонях появились ледяные кинжалы. _Она криомансер!_

— О, теперь это нечестно, — ухмыльнулась Скорпион, и в её ладонях вспыхнуло пламя, образовавшее две катаны. Скорпион бросилась на повелительницу льда. Две женщины неслись друг на друга с огромной скоростью.

Внезапно между ними возникла серая сфера, которая взорвалась, отбросив разъярённых соперниц. Скорпион закашлялась, вдыхая серый дым, висевший в воздухе. Её глаза слезились, но покраснение пропало.

— Фрост! Что ты делаешь? — раздался мужской голос с сильным акцентом, похожим на чешский. Дым рассеялся, раскрывая личность говорившего. _Смоук. Я должна была узнать._ Мрачно подумала Скорпион.

— Эта женщина напала на меня! — закричала Фрост. Хасаши нахмурилась, понимая, что соперница откровенно врала.

— Я защищала мальчика! Она могла его убить! — оправдывалась Скорпион, указывая на ребёнка. Смоук посмотрел на мальчика, который до сих пор пытался отдышаться и лежал на земле.

— Это правда? — задал он вопрос ребёнку. Мальчик перевёл взгляд со Скорпиона на Фрост.

— Ну, я поскользнулся и упал во время урока Тайцзи, и Фрост разозлилась на меня… — начал объяснять он, мягко потирая шею. Смоук взглянул на юношу, который был свидетелем инцидента, и парень кивнул, подтверждая услышанное.

— Мы должны сообщить об этом Великому мастеру, — наконец прокомментировал Смоук и жестом пригласил Фрост, Скорпиона и двух учеников следовать за ним. Трое подчинились приказу, но Скорпион скептически прищурилась. _Великий мастер? Я нахожусь на территории какого-то клана? Хм. Кажется, я не припоминаю, к какому из кланов принадлежит Смоук. Очевидно, он не из Тенгу. Может быть, клан Снежных ниндзя? Это объяснило бы чёрную форму._ Скорпион долго размышляла над этим, но так и не смогла вспомнить ни одного клана, который мог быть проживать в подобной глуши.

Внезапно Скорпион почувствовала, как кто-то коснулся её плеча. Она повернулась и увидела, что это был тот юноша-ниндзя. Его щёки покраснели, когда он встретился взглядом со Скорпионом. «Возможно, он догадался, кто я на самом деле», — напряжённо подумала Хасаши. Но на парня смотрела с равнодушием. А тот в свою очередь не сводил с неё глаз.

— Что? — нетерпеливо спросила она. Юноша, казалось, вышел из оцепенения.

— О… С-спасибо, что защитила моего брата, — запинаясь, проговорил он и покраснел ещё сильнее. Скорпион в удивлении приподняла бровь. Что его так смутило? Скорпион сняла свою золотую маску и тепло улыбнулась ему.

— Не за что. Мой брат делал то же самое для меня, — она врала, но юноша доверчиво кивнул и продолжил смотреть на неё.

— Что-то ещё, _парнишка?_ — уже грубо поинтересовалась Хасаши. Глаза парня расширились от изумления, и он быстро опустил взгляд на землю. Скорпион смягчилась. — Почему ты так волнуешься? — тихо спросила она. Юноша перевёл взгляд на неё и снова опустил глаза вниз.

— Я не волнуюсь, — он лгал. Скорпион положила руку на бедро.

— Чтобы ты знал — я вижу, когда люди врут. Но ты не обязан рассказывать мне, если не хочешь, — юноша кивнул, не смотря на неё. Скорпион раздражённо фыркнула и грубо повернула его лицо к себе, — и мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты смотрел мне в глаза, когда я разговариваю с тобой, — он опять кивнул и вырвался из её рук, — так как тебя зовут? — случайно вырвалось у Хасаши.

— Меня зовут Сато. А моего брата — Ханзо, — Скорпион едва не поперхнулась, и Сато посмотрел на неё с беспокойством, — с тобой всё в порядке? — Скорпион кивнула.

— Да, да, всё нормально. Просто… моего брата тоже зовут Ханзо, — на ходу придумала она. В глазах Сато мелькнул интерес.

— Правда? А тебя как зовут?

— Меня зовут Селина Хасаши, — с улыбкой отозвалась она, пытаясь скрыть волнение. Никогда прежде ей не приходилось столько врать, и ей это не нравилось. Сато ахнул.

— Ты как-то связана с Ханзо Хасаши? — изумлённо спросил он. _Вот это да. Она действительно настолько прославилась?_ Скорпион кивнула и с удивлением отметила, как изменился в лице Сато.

Он шумно вздохнул.

— Удачи на встрече с Великим мастером, — произнёс он и взял за руку младшего брата.

— А она мне понадобится?

— Увидишь, — Сато резко прервал разговор, и Скорпион только собралась высказать ему своё возмущение, как вдруг заговорил маленький Ханзо.

— Спасибо, что спасла меня! — воскликнул он и, отпустив руку старшего брата, бросился к Скорпиону и обнял её. Скорпион ахнула от удивления.

— Ханзо! — зашипел Сато, покраснев. Он оттащил ребёнка от Скорпиона. Маленький Ханзо надулся и скрестил руки на груди. И почему этот Сато постоянно смущался? Внезапно Скорпион поняла причину. Скорее всего Сато считал её… привлекательной? Хасаши не могла не согласиться с тем, что если бы опять стала мужчиной, то обратила бы на нынешнюю себя внимание. Она объективно красивая женщина.

— Ничего страшного, Сато. Всё в порядке, — заверила она нового знакомого. Сато виновато посмотрел на неё и отпустил брата. Маленький Ханзо вновь подбежал к Скорпиону и крепко обнял её. Хасаши обняла ребёнка в ответ, и на её глаза навернулись слёзы. Она не хотела плакать перед едва знакомыми людьми, даже если Сато на первый взгляд казался дружелюбным.

— Что ж, нам лучше догнать Смоука и Фрост до того, как они заметят, что мы отстали, — произнесла Скорпион, намекая Ханзо на то, чтобы он отпустил её. Мальчик посмотрел на неё карими глазами и улыбнулся самой трогательной и милой улыбкой. Сердце Скорпиона болело за её сына, который был примерно того же возраста, что и Ханзо сейчас. А из-за того, что мальчики внешне были похожи, ей становилось ещё грустнее.

Сыну Скорпиона было всего четыре года, когда его постигла ужасная смерть от рук мерзкого Саб-Зиро. Если этот ублюдок-криомансер снова когда-нибудь попадётся на глаза Хасаши, она вырвет его сердце и скормит демонам Преисподней. Потому что Скорпион очень дорожила единственным сыном и планировала начать обучение малыша, чтобы тот в будущем унаследовал её кодовое имя. Но Саб-Зиро и его убогий клан разрушили все её планы, убив ребёнка и изнасиловав жену Скорпиона перед смертью.

— Селина? Всё хорошо? — спросил Ханзо. Скорпион кивнула и посадила малыша себе на шею. Ребёнок засмеялся, обрадовавшись «поездке». Пока Хасаши и Сато шли следом за Фрост, мальчик не переставал счастливо хихикать. Фрост косилась на эту троицу, идя рядом со Смоуком и что-то шепча к нему. Смоук обернулся, и в его серебряных глазах вспыхнуло удивление.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, и любопытство перебивало строгость в его голосе. Скорпион пожала плечами и усмехнулась.

— Он всё равно не сможет быстро идти, потому что слаб после нападений твоей _подружки,_ — Смоук ухмыльнулся под маской, поразившись смелости этой женщины. И повёл четвёрку к храму. Наконец они увидели перед собой массивные ворота — вход на главную базу.

Скорпион уставилась на ворота, окрашенные в синий цвет. В центре была нарисована голубая эмблема. Всё это выглядело так… _знакомо._ Смоук кивнул двум стражникам, и они открыли ворота, пропуская пятерых воинов внутрь.

Смоук быстрыми шагами проходил через коридоры, время от времени оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что остальные следуют за ним. Скорпион едва поспевала за Смоуком, засматриваясь по сторонам. Красивые серебряные люстры, изумительные картины, мраморные полы. Прекрасный баланс между средневековьем и современностью. Хасаши могла бы часами любоваться всем этим. Она спустила Ханзо вниз и ещё раз осмотрелась.

— Круто, да? — прошептал мальчик, и Скорпион медленно кивнула, соглашаясь с ним.

— Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста, — обратился Смоук к Скорпиону, выводя её из ступора. Она последовала за ниндзя в сером, но не могла сдержаться и поглядывала на коридоры, поражающие своим величием.

Смоук вёл их через бесчисленное количество коридоров, похожих на лабиринт, пока они не свернули в более тёмный зал с единственной дверью в конце. Смоук жестом приказал остальным идти за ним по тускло освещённому коридору, и все четверо подчинились. Фрост шагала уверенно, а Ханзо, Сато и Скорпион робко следовали за Смоуком. Они достигли тёмной двери из красного дерева, и Смоук постучал в неё шесть раз. Из-за двери раздался мужской голос:

— Заходи, Смоук.

Скорпион сощурилась. Она _узнала_ этот голос. Не помнила, откуда, но точно его знала. Смоук поднял руку, приказав остальным ждать, а сам быстро вошёл в комнату и закрыл дверь, не позволив Скорпиону разглядеть, кому же принадлежал знакомый голос. Хасаши услышала лишь перешёптывания, а затем из-за двери выглянул Смоук.

— Заходите, — приказал он кратко. Его взгляд задержался на Скорпионе, но он быстро отвёл глаза и провёл четырёх ниндзя в комнату. Хасаши стояла за Смоуком и, несмотря на её немалый рост, Смоук всё же был порядочно выше. Она пыталась выглянуть из-за его спины, но всё ещё не могла рассмотреть владельца таинственного голоса. Она раздражённо вздохнула и взглянула на Смоука. Тот велел ей сесть на тёмно-синий диван, который стоял напротив дубового стола. Скорпион посмотрела на человека, сидящего за столом, и вцепилась руками в диван так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. А человек мягко посмотрел на неё своими серо-голубыми глазами, от которых так и веяло морозом. Скорпион ответила ему самым ненавистным взглядом, на который только была способна.

— Саб-Зиро, — процедила она, — это ты! Ты убил моего брата!

Саб-Зиро и Скорпион одновременно вскочили со своих мест, обменявшись злобными взглядами. Прежде мягкие серо-голубые глаза словно сковал лёд, а Скорпион сжала кулаки в гневе. Она наконец нашла его.

Своего убийцу.


	4. Друг или Враг?

Противники холодно смотрели друг на друга. Саб-Зиро медленно обошёл свой стол, не сводя глаз со Скорпиона.

— Кто ты? — ядовито прошипел он, и его слова задели Хасаши. С ней ведь просто разговаривали, тогда почему она так реагировала? Ответ пришёл неожиданно. _О, господи, только не гормоны..._ Это объясняло, почему она внезапно стала находить Саб-Зиро весьма… привлекательным. _Нет! Я же мужчина! Была мужчиной._ Скорпион отвесила себе мысленную пощёчину. Она не должна допускать развратных мыслей! Но в то же время не могла отрицать тот факт, что Саб-Зиро заинтересовал её. И в глубине души её это вполне устраивало.

— Я — Селина Хасаши. Сестра Скорпиона, — спокойно представилась она, приподняв подбородок на пару дюймов, чтобы казаться выше, но даже так ей было далеко до Саб-Зиро, в глазах которого вспыхнуло удивление.

— Не знал, что у Скорпиона есть сестра, — ответил он. Многие этого не знали, но у Скорпиона действительно была сестра. Её отправили обучаться искусству гейши, когда ей было всего пять лет. Но звали девочку не Селина, как представилась Хасаши, а Мамеха.

— Да, обо мне почти никто не знал, — отозвалась Скорпион. У неё был шанс. Ей дали возможность рассказать свою историю, и Хасаши смягчилась, посмотрев в глаза Саб-Зиро, — обо мне никто не знал, потому что наш отец, Великий мастер, отправил меня в Киото, чтобы я стала гейшей. Я послушалась его и преуспела в своём деле. Но когда моя старшая сестра, не по крови, конечно, сообщила, что моя мидзуагэ будет продана на аукционе по самой высокой цене, я решила сбежать.

— Что такое мидзуагэ? — спросил Саб-Зиро, и Смоук закивал, дав понять, что тоже заинтересован. Скорпион закатила глаза.

— Это девственность женщины, — терпеливо объяснила она, наблюдая за тем, как оба ниндзя Лин Куэй побледнели и шокированно уставились на неё.

— Что такое «девственность»? Это украшение? — задал вопрос маленький Ханзо, и Скорпион не сдержала смешок, а затем нежно погладила ребёнка по голове.

— Что-то вроде того. Итак, я сбежала, — продолжила она свою историю. Чёрт, единственная причина, по которой она смогла выкрутиться с этой историей, была в том, что её собственной женой была знаменитая гейша, которая когда-то и рассказала Скорпиону обо всём, что связано с гейшами.

— Я сбежала и отыскала своих братьев, Ханзо и Рю. Рю угрожал выдать меня нашему отцу, но Ханзо спрятал меня в окия* его жены. Там я подстриглась и переоделась в мужчину, — Скорпион остановилась и наигранно вздохнула. Ей удалось очаровать своих слушателей. Всех, кроме Фрост. Та не сводила глаз с медальона Саб-Зиро, чуть ли не пуская слюни от зависти. Игнорируя странное поведение Фрост, Скорпион продолжила:

— Замаскировавшись под мужчину, я вступила в Ширай Рю, и Ханзо обучил меня искусству ниндзя, — лицо Скорпиона омрачилось, — а ты его хладнокровно убил, — она с ненавистью посмотрела на Саб-Зиро.

— Монстр! — закричала Скорпион и кинулась на Саб-Зиро, но Смоук и Сато перехватили её и отбросили на диван. — Клянусь! Я уничтожу тебя! Я отомщу за своего брата! — Визжала она. Ей всего-то придётся одолеть четверых ниндзя Лин Куэй, одному из которых было всего семь или восемь лет. Но она помнила, что Саб-Зиро носил титул Великого мастера, и с ним будет сложнее справиться… Внезапно маленький Ханзо схватил её за руку.

— Селина! Пожалуйста! Остановись! — со слезами на глазах испуганно умолял мальчик. В памяти Скорпиона вновь появилось лицо её погибшего сына, и это подтолкнуло её к ещё большей ненависти по отношению к Саб-Зиро. Хасаши вздохнула и отстранилась от ребёнка.

— Когда-нибудь ты меня поймёшь. Мне жаль, что тебе приходится смотреть на это, Ханзо, — Скорпион спрыгнула с дивана и, сбив Смоука с ног, прицелилась в Саб-Зиро. Она попыталась нанести ему удар по голове, который он заблокировал и ответил, ударив локтем в лицо Скорпиона. Хасаши едва успела увернуться и следующим ударом отбросила Саб-Зиро на стол. Мужчина перекувырнулся, вновь оказавшись на ногах, и встал в боевую стойку. Неожиданно пара рук обхватила Скорпиона сзади. Хасаши извивалась и пыталась пнуть противника, но безрезультатно.

— Смоук, отпусти её. Я преподам ей урок, — приказал Саб-Зиро, и Смоук подчинился, пусть и неохотно. Скорпион запрыгнула на стол криомансера, опрокинув стакан воды на пол.

— Это я преподам тебе урок! — выкрикнула она. — Я отомщу! — она издала боевой клич и, перепрыгнув через Саб-Зиро, оттолкнувшись от ближайшей стены и запрыгнула на спину противника. Криомансер был изумлён. _Эта женщина невероятно ловкая!_ Скорпион обвила рукой шею Саб-Зиро, перекрыв подачу воздуха. Мужчина, задыхаясь, вцепился в руку Хасаши, но она только усилила хватку. Тогда Саб-Зиро сделал несколько шагов назад и впечатал Скорпиона в стену. Хасаши вскрикнула, когда противник, схватив её за волосы, перекинул через себя и швырнул на стол. Скорпион застонала, но всё равно поднялась на ноги. Этот проклятый криомансер ни за что не одержит победу!

Она снова атаковала, и на этот раз Саб-Зиро не повезло, потому что Скорпион молниеносно наносила удар за ударом. Он заблокировал одну её атаку, но тут же получил удар по лицу. Его голова откинулась назад, и он отшатнулся, держась за челюсть. _Она невероятно сильна. Для женщины. И имела куда больше боевого опыта, чем его нынешняя ученица. Если бы эта Селина приняла тот факт, что он не убивал её брата, то могла бы присоединиться к Лин Куэй. Клану пригодится любой одарённый новобранец._ Саб-Зиро применил технику ледяного скольжения, застав Скорпиона врасплох. Он толкнул её и увернулся от очередной серии быстрых ударов. Теперь его противница выглядела окончательно разъярённой. Саб-Зиро до сих пор не понимал, почему эта женщина так яростно обвиняла его в убийстве её брата. Он никогда не убивал ни одного Ширай Рю. Если только… она перепутала Саб-Зиро с его старшим братом. А подобная путаница нередко происходила. И путались не только огненные женщины, жаждущие мести, но даже старые друзья его брата.

— Я думаю, произошла ошибка, мисс… — начал Саб-Зиро, но Скорпион его перебила.

— А я думаю, что горный воздух пагубно на тебя влияет. Ты оглох? Ты убил моего брата! — она бросилась к нему, занеся кулак для удара, но Саб-Зиро перехватил его и, скрутив руку Хасаши, прижал соперницу к полу. Теперь она точно не сможет вырваться.

— Я не тот Саб-Зиро, о котором ты думаешь. Ты говоришь о моём брате, — объяснил он. Скорпион перестала сопротивляться и посмотрела на криомансера.

— О чём ты? Существует только один Саб-Зиро… верно? — неуверенно произнесла она.

— Нет. Мой брат был первым Саб-Зиро. Он был убит твоим братом, Скорпионом, на турнире «Mortal Kombat», — криомансер выдержал паузу и отпустил Хасаши, надеясь, что эта женщина больше не наделает глупостей. Скорпион встала, и Саб-Зиро не мог не отметить её привлекательность. Её глаза были особенно красивы. Тёмно-карие, с золотыми пятнами, которые будто мерцали каждый раз, когда она двигала головой. Саб-Зиро выглядел завороженным.

— Я… то есть, Скорпион убил твоего брата? — срывающимся голосом спросила она, и в её тёмных глазах отразился шок.

— Смоук, отведи Фрост, Сато и Ханзо наружу. Мне нужно поговорить с Селиной наедине. Если захочешь, можешь присоединиться, — Смоук покорно кивнул и вывел троих ниндзя за дверь, тихо закрыв её. После этого он вернулся и сел на диван, жестом пригласив Скорпиона сесть рядом. Хасаши подчинилась, но бросила на Смоука предостерегающий взгляд, словно говоря: _если попытаешься выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус, я оторву тебе голову._ Смоук хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, а Саб-Зиро сел за свой стол.

— Я знаю, что в это трудно поверить, но я не тот Саб-Зиро, которого ты ищешь. Изначально моим кодовым именем было «Тундра», но я взял имя своего брата после того, как твой брат его убил, — рассказал Саб-Зиро, и Смоук кивнул в знак согласия, подтверждая слова друга. Затем Смоук перевёл взгляд на Хасаши. Он никогда особо не интересовался женщинами, но эта определённо привлекала. Она была хороша собой, а глаза, полные слёз, и печальное лицо лишь добавляли очарования.

— Куан Чи солгал мне, — дрожащим голосом произнесла Скорпион и приложила ладонь к маске. Её плечи задрожали, она была готова разрыдаться. — Я не плакала с того момента, как потеряла свою семью. — внезапно слёзы покатились из её глаз, и она закрыла лицо руками. Глаза Смоука расширились от удивления, и он растерянно посмотрел на Саб-Зиро. Тот выглядел не менее потрясённым. Ни один из друзей не имел дел с плачущими женщинами, поскольку оба росли в окружении мужчин. Смоук осторожно положил ладонь на плечо Скорпиона, чтобы успокоить её, но она ответила лишь взглядом, полным ненависти.

— Не. Прикасайся. Ко. Мне. — прорычала она. Смоук поспешно убрал руку и вновь бросил удивлённый взгляд на друга. Похоже, Саб-Зиро не собирался помогать, поэтому приходилось импровизировать.

— Извини, если я тебя чем-то обидел или лезу не в своё дело, но… почему ты плачешь? — задал вопрос Смоук.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулась Скорпион, и тогда Саб-Зиро решил вмешаться.

— Смоук, зачем ты привёл ко мне этих четверых?

— Фрост сказала, что Селина напала на неё. Но, по словам самой Селины, она сделала это лишь для того, чтобы защитить Ханзо.

Саб-Зиро задумчиво потёр подбородок.

— Зачем ты защищала Ханзо? — спросил он, обратившись к Скорпиону. Хасаши вытерла слёзы и надменно фыркнула.

— Вообще-то _твой_ воин напал на _твоего_ маленького ученика. Поэтому я решила вмешаться, — дерзко отозвалась она, смотря в глаза криомансера.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что она не приучала его к дисциплине? — Саб-Зиро, очевидно, принимал сторону Фрост.

— О, так вот как вы приучаете детей к дисциплине. Душите их до посинения? — в голосе Скорпиона слышались нотки сарказма. Она скрестила руки и неодобрительно посмотрела на Саб-Зиро, который, удивлённо вскинув бровь, перевёл взгляд на Смоука, как бы спрашивая, стоит ли верить этой женщине. Смоук пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, Саб. Но я ей верю. Фрост никогда не любила Ханзо.

Саб-Зиро погрузился в размышления.

— Да, он немного неуклюжий, но он действительно наш самый юный ученик. Я заметил, что Фрост, видимо, не понимает того, что Ханзо всего шесть лет, и он пока не может быть таким же проворным, как более взрослые ученики, — произнёс Саб-Зиро, и Смоук кивнул, соглашаясь, — но это не повод, чтобы подозревать её в покушении на убийство.

— Я бы не был так уверен в этом, — возразил Смоук, но криомансер лишь закатил глаза.

— Я знаю, тебе не нравится Фрост, но…

— Эта сучка — скорее наказание, чем благословение. Дружище, я в курсе, что она тоже криомансер, и тебя это волнует, но, чёрт возьми, посмотри на неё с другой стороны. Она чуть не убила одного из твоих учеников. Разве этого недостаточно? — перебил его Смоук, и Скорпион улыбнулась. Похоже, этот ниндзя с серебристыми волосами не так уж плох.

— Ты поддерживаешь слова той, кто пыталась убить Великого мастера и его лучшего друга всего десять минут назад, — парировал Саб-Зиро. _И ведь он прав._ Скорпион скривилась.

— Но это не первый проступок Фрост. Ты помнишь Нобу? Он покинул наш грёбаный клан, потому что не мог находиться с Фрост даже в одной комнате. А ты знаешь, что Нобу не был трусом. Думаю, пришла пора попрощаться с твоей подружкой-криомансером, — язвительно ответил Смоук. Саб-Зиро скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на друга ледяным взглядом.

— Я не буду выгонять её. Но заставлю исполнять обязанности прислуги до тех пор, пока она хочет быть частью Лин Куэй, — Смоук раздражённо вздохнул, закатив глаза. _Что ж, всё же это лучше, чем полная безнаказанность._ — А теперь не мог бы ты провести экскурсию и найти гостевую комнату для Селины? — это походило не на просьбу, а скорее на приказ. Смоук кивнул и поднялся с дивана.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. Вот только все комнаты на данный момент заняты.

— Тогда она может остаться в моей комнате, — Саб-Зиро махнул рукой, показывая, что Смоук может идти. Тот поклонился и жестом пригласил Скорпиона следовать за ним.

Хасаши молча последовала за Смоуком, и они покинули кабинет Великого мастера.

— Ну, ты, наверное, уже догадалась, что находишься на базе Лин Куэй, — немного нервничая, начал Смоук. Скорпион безразлично кивнула, — так что… э-э…

— Спасибо, что заступился за меня, — прервала его рассказ Хасаши. Смоук был удивлён. Казалось, эта женщина не из числа тех, кто мог переступить через свою гордость и искренне поблагодарить. Смоук был уверен, что Селина будет такой же, как её брат, Скорпион — грубой и невыносимой. Но она оказалась совсем другой.

— Но зачем ты это сделал? В смысле, даже дошёл до спора с Великим мастером.

— Я знал, что ты говоришь правду, потому что это не первое происшествие с участием Фрост, — ответил Смоук, почувствовав, как в его животе словно порхали бабочки. Странное ощущение.

— Ненавижу эту тупую суку, — пробормотала Скорпион.

— Солидарен с тобой, — Смоук встретился взглядом с Хасаши, и небольшая дрожь пронзила его позвоночник. Скорпион сняла маску и улыбнулась Смоуку, заставляя его покраснеть. Эта женщина была… великолепна.

— Ты не против, если я буду находиться здесь без маски? А то, по-моему, тут стало немного жарко, — хихикнула она. _Это точно._ Подумал про себя Смоук.

— Нет, я не против.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — дом, в котором проживают гейши (прим.пер.)


	5. Вербовка

Саб-Зиро нахмурился, когда его друг вышел за дверь, и Селина последовала за ним. Было в этой женщине что-то, чего он не мог понять.

Он взял в руки документы и начал их просматривать. _Счета. Подписываю, просмотрено. Приглашение на что-то незначительное. Подписываю, отказано._ Саб-Зиро разочарованно вздохнул. Он не мог выбросить из головы эту новенькую. Она представилась как Селина. Селина Хасаши, сестра его заклятого врага, Скорпиона. И почему он позволил ей остаться на своей базе?

Хотя она отличалась странностями. Если она действительно была Ширай Рю, то что делала в одиночку на территории Лин Куэй? Да ещё в столь откровенном одеянии! Как будто случайно… материализовалась…

Саб-Зиро встал из-за стола, отложив бумаги. Ему нужны ответы. _Сейчас._

***

— Я рассказала тебе о причине своих слёз. Теперь твоя очередь, — произнесла Скорпион, мельком посмотрев на Смоука. Они проходили мимо жилых помещений прислуги, столовой, спален учителей и учеников, главного зала. И всё это время ниндзя Лин Куэй не сводил глаз с новой знакомой, будто она была последним куском мяса, оставшимся в магазине. Им осталось посмотреть ещё тренировочную площадку, которая находилась на границе территории Лин Куэй. Смоук усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Я недостаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы откровенничать, — он открыл дверь и вывел Скорпиона на улицу.

— Наверное, ты прав, — согласилась Хасаши, поглядывая на Смоука и надеясь, что получится надоесть ему до такой степени, что он сам всё расскажет, лишь бы отделаться от неё. Скорпион продолжала смотреть на Смоука, и на её губах появилась ухмылка. Смоук отвёл взгляд в сторону, стараясь не обращать внимания на эту женщину. Он направился к одному из стражников, и Скорпион последовала за ним. Вдруг Смоук резко остановился, от чего Хасаши врезалась в его спину.

— Эй! — возмущённо воскликнула она, вскинув руки в раздражении. Смоук проигнорировал её крик и заговорил со стражником. Скорпион закатила тёмные глаза и решила присоединиться к говорившим. Стражник с интересом посмотрел на неё.

— Кто это? — спросил он, указывая на Скорпиона. Смоук повернулся и положил ладонь на плечо Хасаши.

— Это Селина. Женщина, которую мы с Саб-Зиро и Сайраксом нашли в лесу на прошлой неделе. _На прошлой неделе? Чёрт возьми, как долго я была в отключке?_ Стражник кивнул и протянул Скорпиону ладонь для рукопожатия. Хасаши с осторожностью, но ответила на его приветственный жест.

— Приятно познакомиться, Селина. Меня зовут Нанчжу, но для друзей просто Нанц, — он тепло улыбнулся Скорпиону, и в его улыбке не было злобы, как у большинства других Лин Куэй. Хасаши улыбнулась в ответ и отпустила его руку.

— И мне очень приятно, Нанц, — произнесла она. Нанц удовлетворённо кивнул и поклонился Смоуку.

— Отлично. Что ж, я возвращаюсь к своим обязанностям по охране храма. Было приятно пообщаться, — он убежал обратно на свой пост. Смоук и Скорпион продолжили путь к тренировочной площадке.

— Он хороший человек, — произнесла свою мысль вслух Хасаши.

— Да, а ещё он неплохой друг. Когда мы с Саб-Зиро были моложе, у нас постоянно возникали потасовки с Нанцем, но было весело. Иногда к нам присоединялся старший брат Саб-Зиро, но потом он стал «слишком взрослым», — рассказал Смоук и широко улыбнулся.

— Зато ты вечно молодой и вечно ищущий приключений, — Скорпион иронично усмехнулась, заставив Смоука рассмеяться.

— А ты, полагаю, пытаешься втереться в доверие к Саб-Зиро? Я прав? — Хасаши скрестила руки на груди и покачала головой.

— Я бы не хотела говорить об этом.

— Почему? — Смоук тоже скрестил руки.

— Ты знаешь, почему, — Скорпион пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Нет, я не… — Смоук вздохнул, сдавшись, — ладно, я расскажу тебе _свою_ историю, — Скорпион кивнула и начала слушать.

— Я мало что помню из своего прошлого. Помню, что родился на территории Чешской Республики. Когда я был совсем маленьким, меня похитили и убили. Я переродился в Эненру и получил способности к управлению дымом, — не спеша рассказывал он, и Скорпион слушала, не перебивая, — после перерождения я ничего не помнил. Убивал ради забавы и развлечения. Я был монстром, — Смоук посмотрел на Хасаши и, к собственному удивлению, обнаружил, что в её взгляде не было отвращения. Она смотрела с жалостью, затем похлопала его по плечу в знак поддержки, и он продолжил, — до сих пор ощущаю жажду убийства. Но стараюсь игнорировать. Но иногда… Да кого я обманываю… «Я был монстром...» Скорее я и сейчас монстр, — он вздохнул.

— Я не считаю тебя монстром, Смоук, — прошептала Скорпион.

— А я считаю, — возразил он, — я убивал невинных людей. _Ради забавы._ Этого что, недостаточно? — Хасаши на мгновение задумалась о том, что он сказал.

— И всё равно я не думаю, что ты монстр, — ответила она, и Смоук остановился.

— Правда?

— Ты вежлив, стремишься к справедливости, умеешь утешить в трудную минуту. Монстр не делал бы подобного. Хоть мы с тобой почти не знакомы, но мне достаточно того, что я уже увидела. Ты очень _заботливый,_ Смоук. А сейчас не так много людей с подобным качеством, — Смоук не мог отвести глаз от Хасаши.

— Э-э… — это всё, что он смог произнести, пребывая в шоке.

— У всех есть недостатки, и все совершают ошибки. А ещё у большинства есть доброта, просто иногда её очень трудно разглядеть и… — Смоук прервал Скорпиона, крепко обняв её. Хасаши едва не вскрикнула от удивления, но ответила на его объятия. _С момента смерти жены я столько не разговаривала, да уж. Что со мной творится?_

— Спасибо, Селина, — шёпотом произнёс Смоук.

— Не за что.

— Что, чёрт побери, вы двое здесь делаете? — послышался знакомый голос. Глаза Скорпиона расширились, она поспешно оттолкнула от себя Смоука и повернулась на голос. Саб-Зиро подошёл к ним, и в его глазах вспыхнул гнев.

— Саб-Зиро, я… — начал оправдываться Смоук, но мужчина поднял руку, приказывая другу замолчать.

— Ничего не хочу слышать, Смоук. Тебе напомнить о правилах Лин Куэй?

— Нет, сэр.

— Хорошо, — Саб-Зиро, сощурившись, перевёл взгляд на Скорпиона, — а к тебе у меня есть несколько вопросов, — Хасаши скрестила руки на груди.

— Задавай.

— Как ты попала на территорию Лин Куэй? — Саб-Зиро сверлил её взглядом так, будто уже знал, что она и есть Скорпион.

— Я просила Старших богов о том, чтобы мой брат возродился как человек, но они отказали и послали меня сюда в этом нелепом наряде. Этого достаточно? — Хасаши ответила, посмотрев на собеседника с вызовом. Саб-Зиро задумался.

— Достаточно, — спустя несколько секунд отозвался он, — Смоук, сегодня я проведу тренировку вместо тебя. Помоги прислуге приготовить ужин, — Эненра скривился, недовольный наказанием, но кивнул и покорно поклонился Великому мастеру.

— Да, сэр, — Смоук ушёл, даже не оглянувшись на Скорпиона. Но было для него в этой женщине что-то такое, отчего рядом с ней было легко находиться и общаться. И ему это нравилось.

— Куда Смоук тебя вёл? — обратился к Хасаши Саб-Зиро, холодно посмотрев на неё. Ответив спокойным взглядом, она произнесла:

— В тренировочную зону на границе Лин Куэй, — криомансер удовлетворённо кивнул, и они продолжили путь по узкой заснеженной тропе. Скорпион пару раз поскользнулась, радуясь тому, что всё-таки удалось сохранить равновесие. Саб-Зиро, казалось, совсем её не замечал, продвигаясь вперёд.

— Итак…

— Я хочу знать, чем вы занимались со Смоуком, — перебил её Саб-Зиро, и Хасаши с наигранным недовольством прищурилась. _Ему стоит избавиться от этой привычки._ Она пожала плечами в ответ на вопрос Великого мастера.

— Мне будет сложно объяснить так, чтобы ты не посчитал Смоука нытиком, — равнодушно произнесла она. Саб-Зиро усмехнулся и взглянул на Скорпиона впервые после разговора с другом.

— Тогда в другой раз, когда он будет с нами и сможет изложить свою точку зрения.

— В другой раз, — согласилась Хасаши, и они с Саб-Зиро отправились дальше. _Господи, сколько ещё мы будем идти?_ Её ноги болели из-за холода и снега, она _замерзала._ Холодный ветер свистел в воздухе, и как бы Скорпион ни пыталась сопротивляться, у неё зуб на зуб не попадал от мороза, а всё её тело дрожало.

— Холодно? — спросил Саб-Зиро, выглядя… удивлённым? _Чёртов криомансер._

— Прохладно, — Хасаши снова вздрогнула и с изумлением посмотрела на Саб-Зиро, когда тот снял плащ и предложил его ей, — э-э…

— Просто возьми, иначе замёрзнешь насмерть до того, как мы достигнем восточной границы, — настоял он. Скорпион взяла плащ, разозлившись при этом. _Она не нуждается в помощи! Особенно от злейшего врага!_ Саб-Зиро насмешливо уставился на Хасаши, мысленно задаваясь вопросом, почему она выглядела такой злой.

— Я всё равно буду ненавидеть тебя, так что не старайся, — проворчала она, но Саб-Зиро лишь рассмеялся.

— Правда? И почему же?

— Одалживаешь свой плащ родной сестре своего врага? О, какой же ты милый. Ну теперь-то я точно не захочу выпотрошить твои кишки, — язвительно отозвалась Скорпион. Саб-Зиро тихо хмыкнул и посмотрел на Хасаши с юмором, сиявшим в его голубых глазах.

И вновь Скорпион была пленена глазами врага. Они были очень красивы. Великолепные серо-голубые, напоминающие об океане. Тёмные, таинственные и чертовски очаровательные.

Саб-Зиро тоже смотрел на Селину, не в силах отвести от неё взгляд. Её глаза казались уникальными. Почти чёрными, с золотистыми пятнами, которые напоминали криомансеру угли в огне. Вот эти глаза встретились с его, и он почувствовал… что-то странное. Чего не мог объяснить.

Они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Карие глаза встретились с голубыми. Саб-Зиро и Скорпион будто пытались всмотреться в жизни друг друга, увидеть секреты и боль. Внезапно криомансер моргнул, со смущением осознав, что смотрел на Селину до неприличия долго.

— Тренировочная площадка впереди, — прочистив горло, сказал он и продолжил идти. Скорпион последовала за ним, немного разочарованная. За эти несколько мгновений она узнала о Саб-Зиро больше, чем когда-либо. Она задумалась настолько, что не заметила на дороге камень и случайно споткнулась. Криомансер поймал её прежде, чем она упала на землю. Хасаши вырвалась из рук ниндзя Лин Куэй и пошла дальше.

— Стало теплее, — прокомментировала она, меняя тему. Саб-Зиро усмехнулся.

— Да уж.

— Из чего сделан твой плащ? Из котят? Саб-Зиро! Я и не знала, что ты и твой клан славится охотой на беззащитных котят! — пошутила она, рассмешив криомансера.

— Понятия не имею, из чего он сделан. Это был подарок от друга, — ответил он.

— Что ж, большое спасибо твоему другу. Его подарок оказался очень тёплым.

— Да.

Скорпион, прищурившись, посмотрела на Саб-Зиро.

— А ты разговорчивый, — саркастично заметила Хасаши. Саб-Зиро покачал головой, улыбнувшись ещё шире. Эта Селина явно была остра на язык, да и с чувством юмора у неё всё было в порядке. _Неудивительно, что Смоук сразу влюбился в неё!_ С ней было приятно находиться рядом.

Они поднялись на небольшой холм и остановились на вершине. От увиденного у Скорпиона перехватило дыхание. В огромной долине тренировались несколько сотен людей. Одни проводили спарринги, другие практиковались с мечами и посохами на деревянных учебных манекенах.

— Вот это да… — всё, что она могла сказать.

— Если хочешь, мы можем пойти туда, — предложил Саб-Зиро. Хотя «если хочешь» было простой формальностью — он всё равно собирался отвести туда Хасаши.

— Было бы здорово! — воскликнула Скорпион. Хасаши уже представляла выражения на лицах Лин Куэй, когда она в щепки разнесла бы один из манекенов. Она отдала Саб-Зиро плащ и уверенно пошла вниз по склону. Криомансер, перекинув плащ через плечо, последовал за ней. К тому времени, как он наконец догнал Скорпиона, та уже достигла подножия холма и приблизилась к одному из учебных манекенов. Саб-Зиро усмехнулся, но, схватив её за руку, потянул назад.

— Подожди, я должен сообщить о нашем прибытии. Это обязанность Великого мастера, — объяснил он. Скорпион кивнула и встала рядом с ним, стараясь не дрожать от предвкушения.

— Лин Куэй! — громко произнёс Саб-Зиро. Все ниндзя прекратили тренировки и посмотрели на криомансера и его спутницу. — Это Селина. Мы с ней побудем на тренировочной площадке, а вы можете продолжать, — он приказал Хасаши следовать за ним. Они подошли к деревянному тренировочному манекену, и Саб-Зиро указал на него.

— Покажи мне, на что способна, — сказал он, и Скорпион удивлённо вскинула брови.

— С чего вдруг? Это проверка? — спросила она, но криомансер покачал головой.

— Я собирался сказать тебе об этом позже, но…

— Но что? — перебила его Хасаши.

— Ты бы хотела присоединиться к Лин Куэй?


	6. Раскрытие

Таинственный мужчина не спеша шёл по тоннелю, пропахшему смертью, и щурился, вглядываясь во тьму. Внезапно его остановил чей-то голос:

— Что ты здесь делаешь, подонок? — спросил голос, принадлежавший женщине, которую человек очень хорошо знал. Он направил факел туда, откуда раздавался звук, но никого не увидел. Он даже слегка разочаровался, но владелица голоса всё же решила раскрыться.

Мужчина увидел, как бледнокожая женщина выскользнула из тьмы и стряхнула грязь с кожаной куртки. Женщина посмотрела на него с ухмылкой и изящно опустила ладонь на бедро.

— О, Сарина… как ты посмела меня назвать, наглая демоническая шлюха? — прорычал он, и ненависть к демонам отчётливо слышалась в его голосе.

Сарина усмехнулась, презрительно посмотрев на мужчину. Её забавлял тот факт, как нелепо мужчина пытался затеять с ней ссору.

— Ты здесь один, малыш. И теперь тебе никто не поможет, — зловеще произнесла она.

С её губ не сходила мрачная улыбка. Сарина обожала вот так играться с людьми…

Мужчина же не обратил внимания на её угрозу.

— Знаешь, я с удовольствием надрал бы тебе задницу, но сейчас у меня есть куда более важные дела. Так что свали с моей дороги, сука.

Демоница гневно зарычала. _Никому_ не позволено называть её сукой! Зашипев, она убрала белые пряди волос от лица и посмотрела на мужчину.

Эффектно сконцентрировав оранжевую сферу в ладони, она решила дать этому человеку последний шанс.

— Назови мне причину, и я пропущу тебя. Откажешься — умрёшь, — прошипела она. Сарина действительно терпеть не могла этого человека.

Мужчина закатил глаза. Почему эта женщина просто не могла заняться своими делами и оставить его в покое? Однако ответить придётся.

— Мне нужно поговорить с твоим повелителем.

Сарина раздражённо вздохнула. _Каждый приходит сюда за этим._

— Зачем? — огрызнулась она.

Человек вновь усмехнулся.

— Тебя это не касается.

— Ах ты ничтожный… — начала Сарина, но её прервал глубокий баритон:

— _Довольно_ , Сарина!

Вздрогнув, демоница отступила от мужчины. Она понимала, что перегнула палку и покорно поклонилась другому мужчине, который появился прямо перед ней.

— Прошу, простите меня, мой господин! Мне просто было любопытно… — она попыталась оправдаться, но её вновь перебили.

— Молчать! — этот голос наводил на неё страх, поэтому Сарина закрыла рот и не стала спорить, молча наблюдая за своим господином, который подошёл к посетителю.

Последний казался удивлённым.

— Вспомнишь дьявола…

— …он и появится, — закончил фразу колдун, и на его бледном лице появилась зловещая ухмылка.

— Куан Чи, — мужчина поприветствовал колдуна, наклонив голову вперёд.

— Ву Лэ, что привело тебя в Преисподнюю? Сомневаюсь, что ты пришёл сюда ради Сарины.

Демоница тихо вскипала от злости, слушая разговор повелителя и Ву Лэ, но продолжала молчать.

— Поверь мне, Куан Чи, я презираю твою драгоценную подчинённую даже больше, чем ненавижу Саб-Зиро. Я принёс кое-какую _интересную информацию_ , — ответил Ву Лэ.

Он бросил взгляд на Сарину, а затем поднял глаза на колдуна. Куан Чи знал, что Ву Лэ мысленно просил убрать Сарину, чтобы та не подслушивала, а потому согласно кивнул и отослал подчинённую кормить младших демонов.

Когда надоедливая демоница удалилась, мужчины продолжили разговор.

— Так что ты хотел мне сказать? — поинтересовался Куан Чи.

— Это _ценная_ информация, — намекнул Ву Лэ.

Куан Чи раздражённо хмыкнул. Он не любил торговаться, особенно если «ценная» информация могла оказаться бесполезной.

— Я не буду платить за мелкие сведения! А если понадобится, выпытаю у тебя всё необходимое! — не выдержав, закричал он.

Ву Лэ усмехнулся над вспышкой его гнева.

— Мне нужны не деньги, а женщина.

Это сразу привлекло внимание колдуна.

— Кого ты желаешь, Ву Лэ? Полагаю, ту, кто отвергла тебя…

Ву Лэ рассмеялся над его предположением.

— Я расскажу тебе, колдун. Просто подожди. Сначала я передам тебе свою информацию, — его голос стал серьёзным, когда он продолжил, — но ты должен пообещать, что женщина будет моей!

— Да, да, — поспешно подтвердил Куан Чи, — я… _обещаю_. Ты получишь женщину, которую хочешь, — он жаждал услышать важную информацию от лидера Тенгу.

Ву Лэ довольно улыбнулся.

— Видишь ли, на днях я встретил женщину. Совершенно потрясающую.

— Предполагаю, что это именно та женщина, которую ты так желаешь, — перебил его Куан Чи.

— Да. Но есть кое-что, что может заинтересовать тебя в ней. Она — Ширай Рю.

Глаза Куан Чи изумлённо расширились.

— Но я думал, что они все…

— Мертвы? Я тоже так думал. Представь моё удивление, когда я увидел женщину с символом Ширай Рю на шее. И вот ещё что… она владеет кунаем на уровне, который я наблюдал только у одного человека.

— _Скорпион_ … — злобно выплюнул Куан Чи.

Ву Лэ усмехнулся, увидев реакцию колдуна.

— Да. И последняя часть информации об этой женщине, весьма шокирующая… она утверждает, что является Скорпионом, — закончил лидер Тенгу.

Куан Чи с интересом посмотрел на него, хотя к услышанному отнёсся скептически.

— Правда? И ты действительно ей поверил?

Ву Лэ пожал плечами.

— Ну, она сказала что-то вроде «я и есть Скорпион, ясно тебе, недоумок?»

— А ты умеешь ладить с женщинами, — с усмешкой произнёс Куан Чи.

— Не верь, если не хочешь. Но что, если я скажу, что только _один_ человек мог контролировать адский огонь? И это был Скорпион, верно?

Куан Чи медленно кивнул. Тогда Ву Лэ решил снять маску, чтобы доказать свою правоту. Казалось, Куан Чи был ошеломлён, когда увидел многочисленные ожоги на лице лидера Тенгу.

А Ву Лэ продолжил говорить:

— Так вот, эта женщина тоже контролировала адский огонь. И если это не ты создал новое порождение ада, тогда, полагаю, мы должны заполучить Скорпиона-женщину.

***

— Что? — до сих пор пребывая в недоумении, спросила Скорпион. Саб-Зиро смотрел на неё с нескрываемым весельем в глазах.

Хасаши не могла сохранять спокойствие в такой момент.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я присоединилась к Лин Куэй?!

Саб-Зиро утвердительно кивнул, а Скорпион чуть не упала в обморок.

— Но… я Ширай Рю! — с раздражением воскликнула она.

— Этот клан вымер много лет назад. И если ты не поняла, деваться тебе некуда. К тому же, меня впечатлили твои навыки.

Обычно Хасаши бы смутилась, выслушивая комплименты от Саб-Зиро, но сейчас она чувствовала лишь неприятные болезненные ощущения где-то в животе. Присоединиться к вражескому клану…

— Не знаю. Я не хочу опозорить и оскорбить свой клан, — вздохнула она.

Саб-Зиро многозначительно вскинул брови, и тогда до Хасаши дошло, что она сказала.

— Я не это имела в виду. Твой клан и ты… невероятны!

— Я понял, что ты имела в виду. Ты не обязана вступать в мой клан. Я просто предложил, — усмехнулся криомансер. Скорпион облегчённо кивнула и смущённо опустила взгляд. _Стоп. С каких пор она носила высокие каблуки?_ Да ещё и могла нормально на них передвигаться. _Наверное, это врождённая женская способность._ Затем Скорпион заметила кое-что ещё.

— Саб-Зиро, где мой кунай? — спросила она сквозь зубы.

Великий мастер Лин Куэй пожал плечами.

— Я назначил Смоука ответственным за тебя. Он должен знать.

Хасаши раздражённо застонала. Ей было нужно её оружие! Без него она чувствовала себя… _неловко_.

— Я могу найти его, если тебе так нужен твой кунай, — предложил криомансер.

— Нет, ты не обязан что-то делать для меня. Я не хочу быть обузой, — вежливо отказалась Скорпион.

— Ничего страшного. Не могу же я вечно сидеть в кабинете без движения. Я скоро вернусь.

Он махнул рукой на прощание и ушёл за её оружием. Впрочем, это не помешало Скорпиону услышать, что криомансер пробормотал себе под нос.

— _Женщины…_

Скорпион закатила глаза. _Ага, за исключением того, что я такой же мужчина, как и ты, Саб-Зиро! Вроде когда-то был…_

Хасаши наблюдала за ним, пока он поднимался по холму, и вздохнула, когда криомансер исчез из виду.

 _И что теперь?_ Она обернулась и увидела большую группу людей, собравшихся неподалёку. Оказалось, толпа следила за спаррингом.

 _Хм…_ Скорпион подошла ближе и с удивлением обнаружила, что среди них был Ханзо.

Тот мальчик, которого она спасла от Фрост! Ребёнок боролся против ученика постарше, которому на вид было одиннадцать или двенадцать лет. Рядом стоял Сато, нервно наблюдавший за боем, и Скорпион быстро пробилась сквозь толпу, чтобы присоединиться к нему.

Внезапно её остановили.

— Долго же он продержался, — хмыкнул один из парней.

Скорпион удивлённо приподняла бровь.

— Извините?

— Саб-Зиро. Долго же он продержался, прежде чем оставить тебя одну, — пояснил другой парень. Предположительно, лидер этой группы.

Хасаши нетерпеливо скрестила руки на груди.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

И, прежде чем парни успели что-либо ответить, прорычала:

— Если нет, тогда я пойду.

Она обошла парней, пытаясь поскорее уйти. После чего послышалось несколько смешков, и сильная рука обвилась вокруг тонкой талии Хасаши.

— Далеко собралась, девка? — лидер притянул Скорпиона к себе. Хасаши выглядела крайне недовольной. _Если бы можно было убивать взглядом…_

— Что такая симпатичная девушка, как ты, забыла в Лин Куэй? Решила развлечься? — соблазнительно прошептал парень ей на ухо.

Скорпион стиснула зубы, с трудом сдерживая отвращение. _Он так просто не отстанет_. С криком она схватила парня за запястье, а затем вывернула руку и толкнула его, напоследок опустив колено между лопаток противника, что позволило эффектнее прижать его к земле.

Но парню, казалось, это даже понравилось. _Больной ублюдок_!

— М-м… ты мне нравишься всё больше, — промурлыкал ниндзя. Из толпы послышались подначивающие возгласы и свист, и Скорпион закатила глаза.

— Не провоцируйте меня, Лин Куэй, — прорычала она и, медленно встав, пнула противника ногой в бок. Парень зашипел от боли, но зрители зашумели ещё громче, требуя битвы.

— Бой! Бой! Бой! — кричали они в унисон. Но Скорпион предпочла уйти. _В том, чтобы быть женщиной, куда больше минусов! Будь проклята Калиста за то, что отправила меня сюда в этом отвратительном наряде!_

— Ну уж нет, девка! Так просто ты не уйдёшь! — неожиданно завопил ниндзя. Хасаши даже пяти футов не прошла, когда этот раздражающий голос окончательно выбил её из колеи. Тем не менее, она не удосужилась обернуться — один его голос бесил её, а на его уродливое лицо она тем более не хотела смотреть.

— Не смей меня так называть! — произнесла она стальным голосом. Скорпион уже устала от такого обращения. А всё потому, что она была женщиной. Эти людишки вообще умели общаться по-другому?

Парень противно хихикнул, поднявшись на ноги, и натянул садистскую ухмылку на лицо. Затем приблизился к Скорпиону, остановившись за её спиной. Хасаши чуть не съёжилась от отвращения, почувствовав, как кончики пальцев коснулись её спины.

— Я буду называть тебя так, как захочу. _Девка_ , — прорычал он.

Тогда Скорпион обернулась и резко нанесла удар ему в живот с такой силой, что парень отлетел в деревянный манекен. Все ниндзя отступили, надеясь лицезреть зрелищную драку. Скорпион, разозлившись, подошла к противнику и, схватив его за рубашку, рывком подняла с земли.

— Я сказала **не** называть меня так! — крикнула она и, не долго думая, с лёгкостью швырнула парня через площадку, поразившись собственной силе. _Не зря я была порождением ада._ Она усмехнулась этой мысли, а тем временем её противник снова был на ногах. Его лицо перекосилось от ярости. Он размял кулаки, захрустев костяшками пальцев, и посмотрел на Скорпиона.

— Если хочешь сражения — ты его получишь, — оскалившись, произнёс он.

Ниндзя с огромной скоростью бросился к Хасаши, направив кулак ей в лицо. Скорпион с лёгкостью увернулась и оттолкнула противника в сторону. Тогда парень попытался ударить ногой, но Хасаши ловко перехватила его конечность и, усмехнувшись, перебросила соперника через себя, как тряпичную куклу. Ниндзя с грохотом рухнул на землю, но быстро вскочил, вытирая кровь с разбитой губы. Скорпион едва не расхохоталась от того, какие взгляды он на неё бросал.

 _А он упрямый_ , подумала Хасаши.

Ниндзя агрессивно подбежал к ней, вытащив клинок из ножен. Дело принимало серьёзный оборот.

— Оружие, значит? Ну давай! Так даже веселее! — с вызовом крикнула она.

В её ладони вспыхнул адский огонь, а затем появился клинок-окатана. Скорпион подняла оружие, чтобы заблокировать надвигающуюся атаку противника, после чего сама нанесла удар. Оба клинка достигли своих целей, и ниндзя одновременно закричали от боли.

Скорпион оттолкнула парня от себя, заставив лезвие его оружия выйти из её плеча. Она зашипела от боли и оценила собственное ранение.

_Достаточно глубокое. Но артерию он не задел, поэтому я смогу закончить бой._

Её противник, казалось, отделался ранением в бедро, а в остальном остался невредим. Он всё ещё держался на ногах, что расстроило Хасаши. Она мысленно проклинала себя за то, что не попала в цель: его грудь.

Быстро сообразив, она провела ложную атаку, после чего направила свой клинок вниз. Противник увернулся и нанёс ответный удар, который Скорпион смогла заблокировать. Их клинки сталкивались с металлическим лязгом, и, как женщина, Хасаши была удивительно сильна. В конце концов, клинки были выбиты из рук их владельцев.

_Дерьмо!_

Соперники нахмурились, смотря друг на друга с полным презрением, а затем продолжили бой, но уже в рукопашную. Парень провёл серию быстрых ударов, но Скорпион успешно заблокировала все до единого.

Внезапно ниндзя выбросил кулак вверх, застав Скорпиона врасплох. Кулак врезался в её челюсть, и Хасаши упала на землю. Она с трудом перевернулась на спину и услышала триумфальный смех противника. Парень, продолжая мерзко хихикать, уселся на живот Хасаши.

— Неплохо, девка, — ухмыльнулся он и прижал её запястья к земле.

Неожиданно Скорпион краем глаза уловила движение. Она увидела, как Саб-Зиро остановился неподалёку от них. И у него был её кунай. Однако, казалось, кроме Хасаши больше никто ничего не заметил. Скорпион усмехнулась. Пришло время показать Саб-Зиро, на что она была способна.

Прежде чем Великий мастер успел вмешаться, Скорпион подняла ногу и ударила противника в затылок. Парень упал вперёд, и Хасаши скинула его с себя. Она успешно избежала атаки снизу и, когда ниндзя поднялся, выполнила сильный боковой удар, отбросив парня в сторону группы зрителей. Пока противник пытался встать, Скорпион протолкнулась сквозь толпу к Саб-Зиро, который наблюдал за происходящим широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Привет. Извини, я заберу это. Спасибо. Пока! — она выхватила кунай и привязала его к своей талии, затем взяла цепь в руки и уверенно прошла сквозь толпу к тому месту, где остался её противник. Когда ниндзя заметил её, в его глазах загорелась ненависть. Скорпион не стала ждать вражеской атаки и отправила кунай в полёт. Её оружие пронзило плечо противника, и Хасаши яростно потянула цепь на себя.

— ИДИ СЮДА! — закричала она, притянув ниндзя и встретив его мощным апперкотом. Противник попытался встать, но Скорпион схватила его за волосы и ударила коленом в лицо. Парень завопил от боли и перекатился на спину. Скорпион наступила каблуком ему в солнечное сплетение и засмеялась, услышав, как противник начал задыхаться. Хасаши схватила его за шею и подняла с земли. Она была готова добить его, как вдруг ниндзя закричал:

— Нет! Пожалуйста! Я проиграл!

Скорпион остановилась и осторожно опустила его на землю. А затем сладким голосом сказала:

— Я выиграла.

После чего, нахмурившись, метко ударила противника в пах. Бедный ниндзя согнулся пополам.

— Я просто хочу избавить мир от таких же бесполезных идиотов, как ты.

Товарищи побеждённого поспешно расступились перед Хасаши, когда она подошла к Саб-Зиро. Но криомансер прошёл мимо неё, направившись прямиком к раненому подчинённому. _Это был не самый лучший способ завоевать его доверие…_ С грустью подумала Хасаши. _Погодите-ка! Мне вовсе не нужно его доверие! Я — могучий Скорпион!_

— Мастер Танака, почему ты сдался? — спросил Саб-Зиро, протянув руку подчинённому. Танака поднялся на ноги и ответил:

— Я больше… не мог… сражаться, — запинаясь, пролепетал ниндзя. Казалось, он до ужаса боялся Великого мастера. Скорпион скрестила руки на груди. _Неплохо, Саб-Зиро… Весьма неплохо…_

— Чему я всегда учил Лин Куэй? — с ледяным спокойствием задал вопрос Саб-Зиро.

— Победа — не в убийстве, но никогда не сдавайся, если можешь победить! — в унисон прокричали все ниндзя.

Скорпион была шокирована. _Саб-Зиро не лгал! Это **не может** быть тот самый Саб-Зиро, который хладнокровно меня убил!_ Хасаши уставилась на криомансера, который выглядел весьма довольным ответом своих подчинённых.

— Ужин почти готов. Не забудьте убрать здесь всё за собой и приходите, — объявил Великий мастер.

Ниндзя повиновались, а некоторые из младших учеников даже оживились после упоминания еды. Скорпион тоже обрадовалась, потому что давно чувствовала голод. Её желудок согласно заурчал.

— Ты голодна? — спросил Саб-Зиро, вырвав Хасаши из раздумий.

— Хм… да, — ответила она и последовала за криомансером обратно на базу Лин Куэй.


	7. Лёд постепенно тает

— Ужин почти готов. Не забудьте убрать здесь всё за собой и приходите, — объявил Саб-Зиро своим подчинённым. Те беспрекословно повиновались, что неудивительно. Некоторые из младших учеников даже оживились после упоминания еды. Саб-Зиро улыбнулся им и повернулся к Скорпиону, которая не сводила с него шокированного взгляда. Криомансер удивлённо приподнял бровь и решил спросить у Хасаши, что же так её изумило.

Когда он подошёл, она, казалось, не заметила его присутствия, и у Саб-Зиро появилась возможность по-настоящему изучить новую знакомую. Безусловно, она была красива, её длинные светло-каштановые волосы падали на лицо, мешаясь. _Возможно, она хотела бы сделать волосы короче._ Выражение её лица было грустным, и криомансер почувствовал жалость к этой женщине. Отец заставлял её заниматься проституцией, она сбежала в Ширай Рю и притворилась мужчиной, чтобы избежать отправки в Киото.

Саб-Зиро услышал, как живот Хасаши громко заурчал, и мужчине пришлось слегка прикусить язык, чтобы сдержать смех. Он хотел выглядеть достойно перед Селиной, чтобы позже всё-таки убедить её присоединиться к его клану. Её бой с мастером Танакой показал, что она очень способная. _Наверное, я мог бы попробовать сблизиться с ней._

— Ты голодна? — спросил он, и её живот вновь предательски заурчал. Скорпион подскочила на месте от неожиданности, и её тёмные глаза вспыхнули от удивления. Её щёки покраснели, и она расслабилась, когда поняла, что с ней говорил Саб-Зиро. Она посмотрела на землю, а затем перевела взгляд на Великого мастера.

— Хм… да, — призналась она. Криомансер жестом пригласил Скорпиона следовать за ним обратно в храм, и она повиновалась. Остальные ниндзя до сих пор занимались уборкой, поэтому должны были отправиться на базу чуть позже. Этого и хотел Саб-Зиро. Ему было нужно остаться с Хасаши наедине, и удобнее возможности не представится.

Они шли рядом друг с другом в тишине, и Скорпиона это радовало. Она не хотела разговаривать с Великим мастером Лин Куэй, потому что сейчас все её мысли занимал голод. Она не ела несколько дней, и желудок проклинал её за это, мучая самыми болезненными способами.

Скорпион наслаждалась мыслями о скорой трапезе, но внезапно почувствовала пристальный взгляд криомансера. Она проигнорировала его, надеясь, что он прекратит смотреть, но её молчаливое желание не было услышано. Саб-Зиро продолжал бесстыдно пялиться, и Скорпиона это неимоверно бесило.

— Тебе что-то нужно от меня? Или любишь заставлять людей чувствовать дискомфорт? — огрызнулась она. Глаза криомансера расширились, когда он понял, что попался.

— Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чём, но не знал, как начать, — отозвался он.

— И ты решил компенсировать это, уставившись на меня? — грубо произнесла Хасаши. Наверняка криомансер не хотел её обижать, но она должна была убедиться в том, что подобного больше не повторится.

Саб-Зиро опустил взгляд на землю и остановился. Скорпион вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Селина… ты должна объяснить, как именно добралась до Лин Куэй.

Глаза Хасаши сощурились.

— Подозреваешь меня во лжи?

В уголках её глаз начало пульсировать опасное покраснение, и Скорпион испугалась, что вновь потеряет контроль над собой.

Она приблизилась к Саб-Зиро и почувствовала его холодное дыхание. Они сверлили друг друга взглядами до тех пор, пока криомансер не сдался, моргнув.

— Нет, я просто… думаю, что ты рассказала мне не всю правду, — Скорпион продолжала смотреть на него. _Ну уж нет! Я не отступлю!_ Она сложила руки на груди.

— Хорошо. Ты хочешь узнать всю историю? — спросила Хасаши, повысив голос. — Так я расскажу тебе всё!

Последние слова она прокричала, и Саб-Зиро тревожно огляделся, надеясь, что истерику Селины никто не услышал. Скорпион медленно обошла криомансера, смотря куда-то вдаль.

— Хорошо… — почти прошептала она, — начну, пожалуй, с того, что мой брат пытался меня убить.

Казалось, Саб-Зиро был шокирован этой информацией. Он повернулся к Хасаши и увидел потерянность и отчаяние в её взгляде.

— Почему он пытался убить тебя, свою родную сестру? — спросил он, наблюдая, как отчаяние в глазах Селины постепенно сменилось яростью.

— Почему? Почему?! Я скажу тебе, почему! Потому что ублюдок Куан Чи сказал ему, что я помогла твоему брату уничтожить мой клан. И, очевидно, это объяснило бы, почему меня оставили в живых. Также он сказал моему брату, что твой брат изнасиловал его жену, после чего безжалостно убил, а я якобы своими руками убила собственного племянника, — Скорпион не лгала в этот момент. Всё сказанное было правдой, за исключением того, что тогда она не была женщиной. Куан Чи действительно сообщил ей обо всём. О том, что первый Саб-Зиро изнасиловал её жену и убил её маленького сына. И вдруг Скорпион вновь захотела отомстить. Просто безумно захотела зарезать нового Саб-Зиро, как мясник зарезал бы свинью. Гнев заполнил каждую частичку её тела. _Она отомстит за свою семью!_

Хасаши приказал себе немедленно напасть на криомансера и перерезать ему горло, но обнаружила, что не может этого сделать. В её памяти всплыл образ маленького Ханзо, который умолял не причинять вреда Великому мастеру. И это заставило Скорпиона пресечь мысли о мести. _Убить Саб-Зиро — всё равно что убить семью малыша Ханзо. Хасаши вряд ли будет гордиться подобным поступком._ Её семья не воскреснет от этого. К тому же, этот Саб-Зиро не был убийцей! Скорпион постепенно успокоилась и снова обошла вокруг криомансера, размышляя над тем, что и как сказать.

— Я отправилась к Старшим богам и попросила их о воскрешении брата, чтобы он понял, что я НИКОГДА не причиню вреда собственному клану, — продолжила свою историю Скорпион, хорошенько обдумав, в каких моментах придётся приврать. Затем она отвернулась от Саб-Зиро.

— Но у меня и Калисты были не самые тёплые отношения, и она убедила остальных не исполнять моё желание, — Хасаши вздохнула. Чёрт, она даже сама чуть не поверила в свою историю. Она ненавидела лгать, но сейчас это было необходимо. Скорпион медленно подошла к старому дереву, стоявшему впереди, и прислонилась лбом к его стволу.

— И меня отправили сюда. В качестве наказания? Не знаю. По какой-то особой причине? Я тоже об этом не знаю. Но искренне надеюсь, что ты позволишь мне остаться здесь ненадолго, чтобы я могла окончательно восстановиться. Потом я уйду, — наконец она завершила свою эмоциональную речь, но в ответ получила лишь молчание. Затем почувствовала холодное прикосновение и, обернувшись, увидела Саб-Зиро, который опустил ладонь на её плечо, а в его прекрасных голубых глазах мелькнула грусть. Скорпион вновь поразилась красоте криомансера, и внезапно ей захотелось снять с него маску, чтобы увидеть всё его лицо. Она пыталась подавить странное желание, но оно продолжало одолевать.

— Я сожалею о твоём брате. Мой брат поступил неправильно, убив его…

— Но у моего брата тоже не было права убивать твоего, — Хасаши торопливо перебила криомансера. Саб-Зиро удивлённо вскинул брови, а Скорпион застенчиво улыбнулась, — мне жаль.

Саб-Зиро кивнул и продолжил:

— Ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочешь, но я надеюсь, что ты ещё раз подумаешь над моим предложением. Ты достаточно опытная. Твой бой с мастером Танакой это подтвердил, — Скорпион почувствовала, как её щёки покраснели от комплиментов, однако она тут же осадила себя. _Ты мужчина! Тебя не должен смущать простой комплимент!_ Тем не менее, она была польщена тем, что Великий мастер отметил её боевые навыки.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Скорпион, встретившись взглядом с Саб-Зиро. Ледяной ниндзя подошёл ещё ближе, и его маска оказалась в пределах досягаемости.

Солнечный свет проник сквозь ветви дерева, и Скорпион ахнула от восхищения. Бледная кожа Саб-Зиро отражала лучи солнца как стекло. Насколько же он был прекрасен… Глаза Хасаши расширились, когда она осознала, о чём думает. _Нет, нет, нет! Я мужчина! У меня не должно быть этих мыслей!_

Саб-Зиро не сводил глаз с Селины, которая, казалось, находилась в замешательстве из-за внезапной близости. Криомансер и сам не знал, что на него нашло. Возможно, дело было в том, что он не спал прошлой ночью, постоянно думая об этой симпатичной женщине. Он до сих пор держал руку на её плече, но Хасаши вроде бы не замечала этого. Она выглядела задумчивой и даже пропустила сигнал, сообщающий о том, что ужин будет готов примерно через полчаса. Саб-Зиро тоже погрузился в собственные мысли и едва не упустил тот момент, когда Селина потянулась к его маске. Его глаза шокированно расширились, и он перехватил её руку, крепко сжав.

— Нет, — твёрдо произнёс криомансер, а Скорпион презрительно сузила золотистые глаза.

— Почему? — с той же твёрдостью в голосе спросила она.

— Никто не должен видеть моё лицо. Кроме членов моего собственного клана. А ты пока не часть Лин Куэй, — холодно объяснил он.

Хасаши нахмурилась и бросила на него взгляд, полный отвращения.

— Прекрасно. Сначала зовёшь меня в свой клан, а потом отказываешься раскрыть истинную личность. Я уйду, когда наступит рассвет.

Она освободила руку из хватки Саб-Зиро и, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь, отправилась в сторону базы Лин Куэй. Саб-Зиро был недоволен её реакцией. Она собралась уйти утром. Он должен найти способ заставить её остаться. _Хотя с чего вдруг его волнует, уйдёт она или нет? Это её решение, раз она не хочет вступать в Лин Куэй._ Странная мысль внезапно просочилась в его голову. _Что, если проблема была не в том, что Селина не хотела вступать в клан?_ Что, если проблема заключалась в самом Саб-Зиро?

***

Смоук рассмеялся над очередной шуткой Нанца и оглядел столовую. Еда была готова, столы накрыты, и теперь оставалось только ещё раз позвонить в колокольчик, чтобы пригласить всех есть. Хотя по расписанию до ужина осталось около десяти минут. Внезапно послышался стук каблуков — значит, сейчас должна была появиться Фрост или Селина. Смоук надеялся, что вторая. Дверь открылась, и Селина ворвалась внутрь. Она громко хлопнула дверью и прошла через всю столовую, очевидно, чем-то разозлённая.

Смоук обладал острым слухом и услышал, как Селина пробормотала: «Все нервы истрепал этот криомансер!». Смоук посмотрел на Нанца, и последний жестом предложил подойти к Селине и узнать, что случилось. Смоук появился перед ней прежде, чем она успела выйти из столовой с другой стороны.

Скорпион скрестила руки на груди.

— Чего надо? — огрызнулась она. Смоук примирительно поднял руки.

— Как дела? — беззаботно спросил он. Хасаши бросила на него гневный взгляд.

— Смоук, ты будешь смеяться, но Саб-Зиро хочет, чтобы я присоединилась к вашему клану. А я не хочу, потому что… ну, ты знаешь…

— Ты — бывшая Ширай Рю, и присоединение к нам оскорбит твой клан? — догадался Смоук. Скорпион благодарно улыбнулась, радуясь его пониманию.

— В точку. Но теперь Саб-Зиро от меня не отстанет, хоть я и отказала ему. Я планирую уйти на рассвете, — последнее предложение Хасаши практически прошептала, и Смоук попросил её повторить.

— Я ухожу утром, — резко заявила она, застав Смоука врасплох.

— П-почему? — заикаясь, спросил он. _Заикаясь! Что с ним не так?_ — А как насчёт Ханзо? Или Сато? — _или меня?_ Селина нравилась Смоуку, и он определённо не хотел расставаться с ней, не признавшись в симпатии. Но и сейчас сказать не мог из-за слишком большого количества ниндзя, собравшихся в столовой. Ему нужно поговорить с Селиной наедине.

Скорпион нахмурилась. Как насчёт Ханзо? У неё сложилась прочная связь с этим ребёнком, а при мысли о Сато она не могла не улыбнуться. Было очевидно, что юноша влюбился в неё, но она не могла ответить ему взаимностью. Не только потому, что Сато был слишком молодым, но и потому, что являлся мужчиной, как и Хасаши когда-то… тогда Скорпион подумала о Смоуке. Он был единственным человеком, кроме жены Хасаши, с которым она могла свободно общаться, не стыдясь и не смущаясь. Смоук был… _другом_? Скорпион не хотела думать о расставании, но с другой стороны, она даже не знала, как выбраться отсюда! Значит, расставание придётся отложить.

— Думаю, я могла бы задержаться ненадолго. Но только потому, что ты меня об этом попросил! — игриво пошутила Хасаши, но Смоук, казалось, немного смутился. Скорпион не обратила на это внимания и вспомнила о своём желудке.

— Я чертовски голодна, — пожаловалась она Смоуку. Когда они вернулись к Нанцу и другим ниндзя, Хасаши решила представиться:

— Я Скор… Селина. Селина Хасаши, — она едва не выдала себя, но сумела вовремя исправиться. Паника сейчас была ни к чему. Ниндзя смотрели на неё с интересом. Смоук положил руку на плечо Скорпиона и улыбнулся своим коллегам.

— Это женщина, которую мы с Саб-Зиро и Сайраксом нашли в лесу некоторое время назад, — трое ниндзя кивнули и тоже представились:

— Меня зовут Тору. Сын Йоко Карамы, духа-лиса.

— Меня зовут Куро. Сын Зилабамузале Хар’Адуа, также известного как Сайракс, — Скорпиона удивил этот юноша, но, присмотревшись, она увидела, что Куро действительно был африканцем, как и Сайракс до того, как стал киборгом.

— Меня зовут Юсака. Моё происхождение неизвестно, — Скорпион почувствовала жалость к третьему юноше. Трое ниндзя почтительно поклонились, и Хасаши ответила им тем же. Затем Юсака и Тору ушли, оставив Куро с Нанцем, Смоуком и Скорпионом.

— Ты действительно победила мастера Ичиро Танаку? — с волнением спросил молодой африканец. Скорпион улыбнулась ему и кивнула. Парень тоже улыбнулся, подбежал к группе мальчиков примерно четырнадцати лет и, наверное, рассказывал им новости и параллельно указывал на Хасаши. Другой мальчик тут же помчался передавать информацию ученикам постарше, а те, в свою очередь, рассказали группе мужчин.

— Так вот каким образом тут всё так быстро распространяется? — произнёс Нанц, и Смоук весело закивал. Наконец раздался звонок, напугавший Скорпиона. Эненра насмешливо хмыкнул и провёл Хасаши к длинному столу.

— Вот поднос и тарелка. Возьми их и выбери любой ужин, — быстро объяснил Смоук, схватив поднос. Скорпион понимающе кивнула. Она выбрала синий пластиковый поднос и белую тарелку — тоже из пластика. Разнообразной пищи было много — от белого риса до картофельного пюре с соусом, от одного вида которого у Хасаши вновь заурчал желудок. Скорпион надеялась, что после ужина это состояние пройдёт. Смоук отвёл её к маленькому столику и указал на большой.

— Там ест Саб-Зиро и его советники. А за этим столиком обычно сидим мы с Нанцем и Сайраксом. Ты можешь сесть на место Нанца — сегодня он решил ужинать со своим учеником, Юсакой, — Смоук указал на группу мальчиков, которые внимательно слушали Нанца. Скорпион усмехнулась. Смоук поставил еду на столик и выдвинул стул, предложив Хасаши сесть. Она улыбнулась другу и поблагодарила его за вежливость.

— Не за что, — Смоук сел напротив Скорпиона. Хасаши сняла маску и начала поглощать картофельное пюре.

— М-м, вкусно! — воскликнула она. Смоук удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Отличная еда, — повторила она, проглотив пищу. Смоук согласно кивнул. И когда Скорпион собралась попробовать свинину, то случайно скользнула взглядом по другу, который тоже снял свою маску, чтобы поесть. От увиденного у Хасаши отвисла челюсть, а глаза широко раскрылись. Однако она быстро закрыла рот, но взгляда от Смоука не отвела.

Он был таким… _горячим_. Лицо Скорпиона вспыхнуло от этой мысли. _Она же мужчина! Что, если мысли о горячем Смоуке делают её геем?_ Хасаши испытала отвращение, но ничего не могла поделать со своими чувствами. Так или иначе, Смоук был очень привлекательным.

Смоук встретился взглядом со Скорпионом и покраснел. Затем посмотрел на еду, на группу новичков и снова на Скорпиона. После чего застенчиво улыбнулся, и Хасаши ответила ему довольной ухмылкой. Внезапно Эненра решил заговорить:

— Знаешь, а ты не похожа на своего брата, — Скорпион в изумлении приподняла бровь. Подобного она точно не ожидала услышать.

— Это комплимент? — смутившись, спросила она.

— Да.

— Тогда… спасибо, — Хасаши нервно улыбнулась, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

— Эй! Это та цыпочка, которая наваляла мастеру Ичиро! — крикнул ниндзя, проходящий мимо.

— Я всегда знал, что Ичиро слабак. Он проиграл _девушке_! — отозвался другой.

— А она _горяча_! — прокомментировал третий. Группа молодых людей подошла к столу, за которым сидела Скорпион. Смоук хотел подняться, но Хасаши схватила его за руку, заставив сесть.

— Не обращай внимания.

Смоук кивнул и проигнорировал извращённые комментарии ниндзя по поводу сексуальной задницы Скорпиона и возбуждающей стойки в бою. Хасаши взглянула на говоривших и определила, что им около двадцати трёх лет. Затем скривилась от мысли о том, сколько лет было ей самой. Тридцать четыре года. Её настроение моментально испортилось.

— Эй, детка, не хочешь поразвлечься со мной и моими друзьями? Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы ты хорошо провела время! — крикнул один из ниндзя, и его дружки противно захихикали. Лидер этой группы вышел вперёд и провёл пальцами по волосам Хасаши. У Скорпиона задёргался глаз, и она поняла, что с неё _хватит_. По всей видимости, Смоук подумал о том же, потому что обратился в дым и появился за спиной парня, распускавшего руки, тут же взяв его в захват. После чего обратился ко всем в столовой:

— Если ещё раз кто-то из вас нагрубит Селине — он будет иметь дело со мной! Если ещё раз кто-нибудь скажет в её адрес что-то пошлое, я обещаю, что преподам ему такой урок, что он надолго его запомнит! — закричал Эненра, разозлившись. Скорпион была удивлена его реакции. А лидер группы ниндзя уже начинал задыхаться в жёстком захвате. Тогда Хасаши встала и дотронулась до плеча Смоука.

— Отпусти его, пока он не потерял сознание, — попросила она. Смоук подчинился, и ниндзя рухнул на землю, хрипя, — спасибо, но я могу сама за себя постоять.

— Я должен был вмешаться. Они не восприняли бы тебя всерьёз, потому что ты женщина.

— Наверное, ты прав. Ещё раз спасибо.

— Нет проблем.

***

Смоук и Скорпион не догадывались, что Саб-Зиро наблюдал за этой сценой и был немало удивлён. Теперь стало окончательно ясно, что Смоук нравился этой женщине, и она ему нравилась. Рейден, стоявший рядом с криомансером, также пристально смотрел на них.

— Саб-Зиро, кто эта женщина? — задал вопрос Бог грома.

— Она называет себя Селиной. Бывшая Ширай Рю, — ответил криомансер, следя за тем, как Хасаши попросила Смоука отпустить ниндзя, и тот послушался.

— Она умеет драться?

— Да, я давненько не встречал бойцов с такими навыками. Она очень хороша во владении кунаем. Неудивительно, ведь Скорпион — её брат.

Рейден удивлённо посмотрел на Саб-Зиро.

— Я думал, его сестра была гейшей, — пробормотал он.

— Была. Но решила сбежать к Ширай Рю, когда узнала, что её девственность будет продана на аукционе по самой высокой цене. Она замаскировалась под мужчину и обучалась вместе со своими братьями, — рассказал Саб-Зиро. Тем временем, Селина что-то обсуждала со Смоуком, но криомансер не мог понять, что именно.

— Очень интересно. Я бы хотел встретиться с ней. Однако я пришёл сюда для того, чтобы сообщить об одной проблеме, — Рейден посмотрел на Великого мастера, готовясь передать плохие новости. Саб-Зиро жестом предложил ему продолжить, — Лю Кан мёртв. Как и Шао Кан.

Криомансер был шокирован этой новостью.

— Кто их убил?

— Полагаю, Куан Чи и Шан Цунг объединились. Вероятно, они хотят возродить армию Онаги, — неуверенно ответил Рейден.

— Это смертельно опасный союз, — прокомментировал Великий мастер.

— Именно поэтому мне нужна помощь Лин Куэй, Саб-Зиро.

— Считай, что мы договорились, Бог грома. Мы готовы объединиться с Земным Царством.


	8. Скорпия — сестра Скорпиона

Бледнокожий колдун прохаживался по территории Преисподней, наблюдая за Белокком, который мучил очередную душу. Обычно Куан Чи предпочитал тщательнее следить за демонами, но сейчас ему нужно было подумать о более важных вещах. Например, о той женщине, про которую говорил Ву Лэ. Она утверждает, что является Скорпионом. Но как такое возможно? Единственными людьми, способными сотворить подобное, были Шан Цунг, сам Куан Чи и… _Старшие боги_. Колдун ускорил шаг, и выражение на его лице с каждой секундой становилось всё более обеспокоенным.

— Нуб Сайбот! — позвал он. Призрак появился, выйдя из чёрного портала.

— Да, мой повелитель, — ниндзя опустился на одно колено.

— Встань. У меня есть для тебя задание, — призрак поднялся и посмотрел на колдуна бездушными белыми глазами, безмолвно прося, чтобы тот продолжил, — кажется, появилась проблема. Ву Лэ столкнулся с женщиной из Ширай Рю, которая утверждает, что является Скорпионом.

— Что я должен делать, повелитель? — задал вопрос Нуб Сайбот, особенно выделив обращение «повелитель».

— Я хочу, чтобы ты проследил за этой женщиной и выяснил, говорит ли она правду. И если всё подтвердится, приведёшь её ко мне, — призрак покорно поклонился.

— Будут особенные пожелания?

— Не вступай в контакт ни с кем, кроме меня. Женщину зовут Селина…

— Где она? — Нуб Сайбот перебил колдуна. Куан Чи нахмурился, но всё равно продолжил:

— На территории Лин Куэй у твоего брата, — лицо призрака помрачнело.

— У нас одна кровь, но мы не братья, — Куан Чи пожал плечами.

— Иди, найди её и приведи ко мне.

— Слушаюсь, лорд Куан Чи.

И Нуб Сайбот исчез в чёрном портале, отправившись на поиски Селины.

***

Смоук молча вёл Скорпиона по коридорам в комнату Саб-Зиро, в гостевой зоне которой должна была переночевать Хасаши. Скорпион тоже молчала, с восхищением осматривая детали храма Лин Куэй.

— В Ширай Рю никогда не было так красиво, — вздыхала она, смотря на картину с изображением первого Великого мастера Лин Куэй. Затем перевела взгляд на серебряный меч, висевший на стене. На его лезвии были выгравированы имена всех Великих мастеров клана, и Саб-Зиро числился последним. На лезвии оставалось место всего для одного или двух имён, но заполнены они будут ещё не скоро.

— Куай Лиэнг? — тихо спросила она. — Так зовут Саб-Зиро? — Смоук кивнул и тоже посмотрел на китайские иероглифы, выгравированные на лезвии.

— Да, — произнёс вслух Смоук, — это имя Саб-Зиро, — Скорпион задержала внимание на мече несколько дольше, а затем повернулась к Эненре.

— А как зовут _тебя_? — Смоук колебался с ответом. _Должен ли он раскрывать ей настоящее имя_? — Ты не обязан говорить, если не хочешь…

— Томаш. Томаш Врбада, — Хасаши улыбнулась под маской.

— Ну что ж. Ещё раз приятно познакомиться, _Томаш Врбада_ , — она протянула руку для пожатия, и Смоук подыграл ей.

— Взаимно, Селина Хасаши, — Скорпион кивнула и продолжила идти по длинному коридору. Обернувшись, она увидела, что теперь Смоук следовал за ней, а не она за ним.

— Разве не _ты_ должен был вести _меня_? — Смоук послушно обогнал её.

Когда они наконец добрались до комнаты Саб-Зиро, коридоры практически опустели, потому что большинство ниндзя уже либо спали, либо медитировали в своих комнатах. Смоук постучал в дверь шесть раз, и Саб-Зиро ответил.

— Смоук, — поприветствовал он друга и посмотрел на Хасаши, — и Селина, — её имя он процедил так, словно она совершила ужасное преступление, но Смоук решил не обращать внимания на резкость криомансера.

— Я привёл Селину сюда спать, как ты и приказал, — Саб-Зиро кивнул.

— Да. Спасибо, — он отмахнулся от Смоука, и тот, поклонившись, ушёл. Скорпион стояла на месте, не двигаясь.

— Можно войти? — холодно спросила она. Саб-Зиро отошёл в сторону и пропустил её.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — ответил он в таком же тоне. Саб-Зиро не сомневался в том, что эта ночь будет _долгой_. Он отвёл Хасаши в небольшую комнатку, по соседству со своей. В помещении находился лишь маленький комод и чёрный футон.

— Можешь переночевать здесь до завтра. А завтра некоторые комнаты уже освободятся.

— Спасибо, — Хасаши кашлянула в кулак. Она старалась быть вежливой, но это получалось у неё с большим трудом. Саб-Зиро закрыл дверь в гостевую комнату и подошёл к своему столу. У него было много работы, но он совершенно не хотел ею заниматься. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто он вечно откладывал дела «на потом». Он подошёл к своей кровати и упал на неё лицом вниз. Криомансер не знал, что будет делать с Селиной, как воины Земного Царства отреагируют на неё. Нужно дождаться утра.

Скорпион проснулась как обычно в привычные полпятого утра. Она размяла затёкшие мышцы, тихо застонав. Затем заглянула в свой комод и обнаружила в нём расчёску, зубную щётку и кусок мыла. Рядом с ними лежала записка, написанная аккуратным почерком, явно принадлежавшим Саб-Зиро:

_Селина,_

_если тебе нужно принять душ, в моей спальне есть ванная комната. Но, прошу, не трогай мои вещи. Буду весьма признателен за это. Завтрак в пять утра. Не опаздывай._

_Саб-Зиро_

Скорпион закатила глаза, прочитав записку. Кто вообще будет трогать чужие вещи без разрешения? Хасаши этого не понимала. Как и опозданий. За кого Саб-Зиро её принимает? Она вышла из гостевой спальни и быстро отыскала ванную комнату. Синие стены, белая раковина и ванна. Неудивительно. Хасаши закрыла дверь и разделась, после чего быстро приняла душ и расчесала волосы. К счастью, температура её тела была достаточно высокой, чтобы волосы высохли почти моментально. Она снова провела расчёской по волосам и заметила, что вокруг ручки была обёрнута лента чёрного цвета. Хасаши понятия не имела, где Саб-Зиро мог её достать. Однако использовала ленту, завязав длинные волосы в хвост, и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Теперь она выглядела не так уж плохо! Скорпион быстро оделась, почистила зубы, повесила полотенца сушиться, покинула ванную комнату и посмотрела на часы, висевшие на стене. Осталось ровно пятнадцать минут. Идеально.

Выйдя в коридор, Скорпион направилась в столовую. Пришла она одной из первых, поскольку кроме неё в столовой находились пара ниндзя, беседовавших друг с другом. Хасаши поначалу хотела присоединиться к их разговору, но решила дождаться кого-нибудь из знакомых.

Через пять минут в столовую начал стекаться народ, и Скорпион заметила Ханзо и Сато. Она бросилась к ним, до сих пор удивляясь, как быстро научилась бегать на высоких каблуках. Ханзо увидел её первым.

— СЕЛИ-ИНА! — радостно закричал он и подбежал к Хасаши, крепко обняв её.

— Привет, Ханзо. Надеюсь, ты хорошо спал? — поприветствовала она мальчика.

— Как ангел, — ответил за него Сато. На этот раз юноша был в маске. _Умный паренёк_ , подумала Скорпион и приветливо улыбнулась ему.

— Доброе утро, Сато! — юноша сдержанно кивнул и осторожно отцепил ребёнка от Хасаши.

— Ты её задушишь, Ханзо! — Скорпион засмеялась и взглянула в сторону ниндзя, заходивших в столовую. Среди них она увидела кое-кого необычного. Блондинку и мужчину, который пришёл в солнечных очках и без рубашки. Хасаши мысленно простонала. _Только не Соня Блейд и Джонни Кейдж_! Следом за парочкой вошли остальные воины Земного Царства, и большинство из них, как и Скорпион, были восхищены архитектурой храма. Хасаши узнала Страйкера, Кабала, Мокапа, Ночного Волка и Кенши. За ними пришли и другие, включая Рейдена. Одного человека Скорпион не узнала, но не придала этому значения.

Краем глаза она увидела серую вспышку, и рядом с ней появился Смоук.

— А что _они_ здесь делают? — спросила Скорпион, и Смоук бросил хмурый взгляд на воинов Земного Царства.

— Мы с Саб-Зиро тоже не слишком этому рады. Но Рейден хочет, чтобы мы заключили с ними союз против Куан Чи и Шан Цунга, — быстро объяснил Эненра. Скорпион нахмурилась.

— Полагаю, в этом есть смысл.

— Ты, наверное, не встречала их раньше. Пойдём, я вас познакомлю, — _о, да_ , подумала Хасаши, _кого-кого, а их я лучше бы и не встречала_! Смоук привёл её к группе воинов и прочистил горло.

— Приветствую всех! Позвольте представить…

— Скорпия! Так меня зовут, — перебила его Хасаши. Пусть лучше её знают по кодовому имени, чем по «настоящему». Рейден вышел вперёд.

— Приветствую, Скорпия. Я — лорд Рейден, — Скорпион кивнула.

— Я знаю. Мой брат рассказывал о тебе, — коротко ответила она. На этот раз к ней подошла Соня.

— А кто твой брат?

— Скорпион, — ухмыльнувшись, произнесла Хасаши, заметив, как изумлённо вытянулись лица воинов Земного Царства. Соня же посмотрела на неё с недоверием.

— Сомневаюсь, что Скорпион твой брат, — возразила она.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я доказала? — с вызовом бросила Хасаши. Соня сделала ещё пару шагов, пока не оказалась практически вплотную к Скорпиону.

— Я не против. Выйдем на улицу?

— С удовольствием, — обе женщины покинули столовую. Большинство воинов Земного Царства вышли за ними, и даже некоторые ниндзя Лин Куэй захотели посмотреть бой. Скорпион и Соня заняли места по углам небольшой арены, расположенной рядом с хижиной, в которой Хасаши проснулась в первый раз. Смоук и Ханзо подошли к её углу.

— Наваляй ей, Селина! — крикнул ребёнок, и Скорпион ему улыбнулась. _Само собой, Ханзо_. Смоук ничего не сказал, посмотрев на неё. Хасаши кивнула ему и, обернувшись, увидела, что Соня непринуждённо болтала со Страйкером и Джонни, словно битва должна была с лёгкостью завершиться через пару секунд. _В таком случае, это будут незабываемые несколько секунд в её жизни_. Джонни вышел на середину арены.

— Соня! — он указал на блондинку, и воины Земного Царства поддержали её криками. — Против… Скорпии! — на этот раз зашумели Лин Куэй, удивив Хасаши. Скорее всего, они просто хотели, чтобы кто-то надрал Соне задницу.

— Итак, дамы, а теперь правила. Никаких фаталити… если вы понимаете, о чём я, — Кейдж покосился на Скорпиона, словно она была новичком. Хасаши закатила глаза, — никаких смертельных ударов. Вам нужно прижать противницу к земле на десять секунд, тогда я засчитаю победу. Вопросы есть? — Соня и Скорпион молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Вопросов нет? Отлично. Готовы? Бой! — Джонни быстро покинул арену. Соня начала кружить вокруг Скорпиона. Хасаши усмехнулась, вспомнив поединок «Mortal Kombat». Затем сделала шаг вперёд и выпустила кунай, вонзив его в плечо Блейд.

— ИДИ СЮДА! — закричала Скорпион и яростно потянула цепь, подтаскивая к себе сопротивляющуюся Соню. Подтянув соперницу, Хасаши выполнила мощный апперкот и вытянула кунай, после чего схватила Соню за волосы и нанесла удар коленом по её голове. Блейд вскрикнула от боли, но успела увернуться, прежде чем Скорпион смогла нанести новый удар. Блондинка бросилась на Хасаши, но та, разбежавшись, подпрыгнула и, оттолкнувшись от плеч Сони, приземлилась позади соперницы. Соня обернулась и выпустила горсть розового порошка в лицо Скорпиона, отчего у той возникло жжение в глазах и лёгких. Воспользовавшись тем, что соперница на мгновение ослепла, Соня выполнила захват и прижала Хасаши к земле. Скорпион услышала, как Джонни начал считать.

— Десять… девять… восемь… семь… — прежде чем он досчитал до шести, Скорпион телепортировалась из-под Сони и нанесла удар сверху. Когда нога Хасаши врезалась в голову Блейд, блондинка выглядела мгновенно нокаутированной. Скорпион приблизилась к ней, чтобы проверить, действительно ли та была без сознания. Внезапно Соня пнула Скорпиона в голень, заставив соперницу упасть на землю. Соня вновь хотела прижать её, но Скорпион выполнила удар «ножницами», после чего телепортировалась на пять футов. Когда Блейд встала, Скорпион вскинула руки, чтобы призвать адский огонь, но Соня вовремя увернулась. Тогда Хасаши решила использовать дополнительный приём. Она сорвала маску и извергла огонь из открытого рта. Соня снова увернулась, но, казалось, была впечатлена увиденным. Скорпион заблокировала её удар и прицелилась в голову Блейд. На этот раз Соня не успела отреагировать, и Скорпион нанесла два мощных удара — по ногам и груди. Соня закричала от боли и рухнула на бок. Хасаши опустилась на колени рядом с ней и, схватив её за волосы, ткнула лицом в грязь. Изумлённый, Джонни начал считать.

— Десять… девять… восемь… семь… шесть… пять… четыре… три… два… один. Скорпия победила, — Хасаши поднялась на ноги и отряхнулась. Если не считать обожжённых глаз, лёгких и парочки синяков, она вышла из драки практически невредимой. Она подошла к Ханзо и улыбнулась.

— Я наваляла ей.

— Да! Ты дралась круто! — ребёнок обнял её, и Хасаши, опустившись на колени, ответила на объятия маленького ниндзя.

***

Нуб Сайбот молча наблюдал за происходящим. Эта женщина действительно была талантливым бойцом и владела кунаем не хуже Скорпиона. Но этого мало для доказательств. Ему нужно больше. Он должен застать её одну, даже несмотря на приказ повелителя не вступать в контакт. Он должен выяснить всё к тому времени, когда Куан Чи и Шан Цунг создадут вихрь душ. Эта женщина может оказаться смертельно опасным врагом. 


	9. Правда должна быть рассказана

— Селина, ты в порядке? — с тревогой спросил Смоук, заметив, что Скорпион почти ничего не съела. Хасаши вздохнула и отодвинула еду.

— Я не голодна, — Эненра обеспокоенно наклонил голову, а затем пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? — заботливо поинтересовался он. У Скорпиона задёргался глаз. _Ну почему он такой милый_?!

— Я в порядке! — огрызнулась она, но, увидев обиженное выражение на лице Смоука, смягчилась, — мне просто нужно побыть одной, — Хасаши резко встала и, не обратив внимания на приветствие от воинов Земного Царства, быстрым шагом вышла из столовой. Подальше от Лин Куэй, Земного Царства и… Смоука. Выражение на его лице, когда она грубила Эненре, говорило само за себя. Скорпион вздохнула, пройдя по длинному коридору. _Я должна извиниться_. Хасаши нахмурилась. Она никогда ни перед кем не извинялась, так, может быть, не стоит и начинать? _Однако теперь она — другой человек_. Но так ли сильно отличалась от прежнего Скорпиона? Она сохранила злость и боевые навыки и… до сих пор причиняла людям боль, не задумываясь об этом. Скорпион остановилась. Она извинится перед Смоуком ради их дружбы. _Раньше у меня никогда не было друзей_. Когда она резко развернулась, чтобы вернуться в столовую, то врезалась в широкую грудь Саб-Зиро. Хасаши отшатнулась и упала, словно столкнувшись с кирпичной стеной. Глаза криомансера удивлённо расширились.

— Прости, — он протянул руку, чтобы помочь Скорпиону встать, — я совсем не смотрел, куда иду, — Хасаши бросила сердитый взгляд на Саб-Зиро и проигнорировала его попытку помочь.

— Я уже поняла, — злобно прошипела она и повернулась к нему спиной, чтобы уйти. Неожиданно Скорпион почувствовала, как он схватил её за плечо.

— Подожди. Я хотел извиниться. За то, что произошло тогда, — пробормотал криомансер. Было заметно, что он тоже не привык извиняться. _Пожалуй, это единственное, что может быть у нас общего_. Прежде чем Саб-Зиро успел произнести ещё хоть слово, Скорпион перебила его:

— Извинения не приняты. Оставь меня в покое, — она снова попыталась уйти. Саб-Зиро, сощурившись, взглянул на неё.

— Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, — процедил он. Скорпион остановилась и быстро обернулась. В её глазах вспыхнула ярость.

— Что? — криомансер ответил ледяным взглядом.

— Я сказал, что ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, Селина! — Хасаши уставилась на него презрительным взглядом. _Как он посмел_?! Скорпион с трудом подавила желание хорошенько двинуть по его наглой физиономии.

— Я не ослышалась, Саб-Зиро? Это я-то веду себя как ребёнок? Ты испугался показать мне своё лицо, хотя перед этим зазывал в свой клан. Давай будем реалистами! Я — бывшая Ширай Рю! Откуда ты знаешь, что я не пойду против Лин Куэй? — холодно бросила Скорпион. Она знала, что думал криомансер о её словах. Сначала он посмотрел на неё с гневом, но затем, казалось, успокоился.

— Ты права. Я поступаю глупо, — Скорпион была шокирована. _Саб-Зиро пошёл на уступки? Теперь я точно видела всё_ … — если не хочешь присоединяться к Лин Куэй, то не присоединяйся. Что касается моей личности… — Саб-Зиро одним движением сорвал маску и посмотрел на Хасаши холодным взглядом. Скорпион была изумлена. Саб-Зиро был красив. Возможно, даже больше, чем Смоук. Его кожа была не бледно-голубого цвета, как представляла себе Хасаши — она имела вполне естественный цвет. Также Скорпион удивилась его белым* волосам. Она думала, что его волосы будут чёрными, как у большинства китайцев. _Но ведь он криомансер. Наверное, это повлияло на цвет волос_. Даже сейчас, когда она увидела его лицо, её внимание было приковано к голубым глазам. Они холодно смотрели на неё, и это _почти_ пугало. Но ещё большее внимание привлекал длинный шрам на правом глазу. Ей стало интересно, при каких обстоятельствах он получил его. Скорпион даже хотела спросить, но вспомнила, что должна была злиться.

Криомансер казался слегка удивлённым тем фактом, что Скорпион потеряла дар речи. Это ещё сильнее разозлило Хасаши, и она, образовав огненную стену, сбежала, оказавшись на тренировочной площадке. _Отлично_.

Она подошла к деревянному манекену и начала наносить удары, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока не закровоточили костяшки. Хасаши застонала от боли.

— Чёрт возьми, — выругалась она и посмотрела на манекен так, будто он был её злейшим врагом. Как Саб-Зиро. Хасаши нанесла мощный боковой удар по груди манекена, отбросив его в другой манекен и заставив обоих упасть. Скорпион удовлетворённо усмехнулась и снова взглянула на свои руки. _Нужно отмыть их. Но как?_ Она не хотела возвращаться на базу и знала, что если воспользуется снегом, то оставит на нём яркие кровавые следы. А пугать молодых учеников совсем не хотелось. Внезапно Хасаши вспомнила, что видела реку, когда впервые проснулась на территории Лин Куэй и подверглась нападению со стороны Тенгу. Тогда она решила отправиться именно туда.

Спустя некоторое время Скорпион наткнулась на небольшую речку. Ту самую, в которой первый раз увидела своё новое отражение. Опустившись на колени, Хасаши вздохнула. Будет трудно привыкнуть к новому образу. Она хотела бы найти способ вернуться в нормальное состояние, чтобы можно было без капли сомнений оставить Лин Куэй. В то же время она ни за что не станет обращаться к Куан Чи или Калисте. Это невозможно.

Скорпион снова вздохнула и окунула руки в чистую воду, слегка вздрогнув от ледяного потока, коснувшегося её ран. Она осторожно смыла кровь с костяшек и вытащила пару заноз. Неожиданно её захлестнуло странное предчувствие, а волоски на затылке встали дыбом. _Кто-то наблюдал за ней_. Она изо всех сил старалась игнорировать это чувство, но получалось плохо. Тогда Хасаши медленно встала, вытерла руки о свою форму и, небрежно обернувшись, посмотрела в сторону леса. Она напрягла слух, пытаясь расслышать хоть что-то, что могло бы выдать следившего. Внезапно слева послышался шелест.

— Кто здесь?! — крикнула Хасаши. Тишина. Скорпион нервно усмехнулась, — это не смешно, Смоук! Где ты? — снова тишина. И тогда Скорпион поняла, что что-то пошло не так. Она услышала, как за спиной захрустели ветки, и развернулась, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с человеком, личность которого была ей неизвестна. Скорпион отступила, вдохнув для того, чтобы закричать, но крик был прерван сильной рукой, зажавшей ей рот. Мужчина, стоявший перед Хасаши, моргнул и уставился на неё своими белыми бездушными глазами.

— Тс-с, — прошептал за её спиной второй мужчина, а затем отпустил Хасаши и слился с человеком, который стоял перед ней. Глаза Скорпиона расширились. _Это что ещё за фокусы_?! Мужчина усмехнулся.

— Как видишь, я не Смоук, — он наклонил голову, и в его глазах блеснула насмешка.

— А кто ты? — уверенно спросила Хасаши, хотя этот незнакомец напугал её. В ответ мужчина вмиг оказался рядом с ней и, схватив за шею, впечатал в дерево. Из-за удара затылком о ствол у Скорпиона перед глазами замерцали звёздочки. Она застонала и помотала головой, затем моргнула несколько раз и уставилась на мужчину, который мрачно рассмеялся. После чего медленно приблизил к ней своё лицо и прошептал:

— Нуб Сайбот, но ты можешь считать меня своим худшим кошмаром, — первой мыслью, пришедшей в голову Хасаши после его слов, была: _кто в здравом уме назовёт своего ребёнка Нуб Сайбот_? Затем она начала волноваться. _Что он собирается со мной сделать? Убить? Хах… ну, пусть попробует_ … Нуб Сайбот резко сорвал с неё маску.

— Ву Лэ не лгал, когда говорил о твоей красоте, — прокомментировал он. Скорпион поморщилась и попыталась вырваться из рук противника.

— Отпусти меня! — кричала она, но Нуб только ухмылялся в ответ.

— Как насчёт «нет»?

Скорпион тоже ухмыльнулась.

— Как насчёт «да»? — она нанесла удар коленом в живот Сайбота, заставив противника отпустить её. Скорпион встала в боевую стойку, готовясь противостоять врагу. Кряхтя, Нуб поднялся и бросил хмурый взгляд на Хасаши.

— Бойся меня! — на лице Сайбота появилась садистская усмешка. — Покажи мне свой лучший удар, _женщина_.

Скорпион яростно сузила глаза и, телепортировавшись позади противника, сбила его с ног.

— Берегись, Нуб Сайбот! — враг лишь захихикал и разделился, приказав двойнику атаковать Скорпиона.

— Как будто такая женщина, как ты, сможет заставить _меня_ бояться, — в ответ Скорпион подожгла кулаки и, ударив двойника, взорвала его. Она скрыла изумление и выпустила кунай в сторону Нуб Сайбота, а затем грубо потянула цепь на себя.

— ИДИ СЮДА! — она выполнила апперкот и вырвала кунай из груди врага. Нуб стиснул челюсти от боли и с ненавистью посмотрел на Хасаши. Скорпион же ответила довольной усмешкой.

— Говоришь, такая женщина, как я? Ну посмотрим! — выкрикнула она. Нуб Сайбот проскользнул позади неё и, внезапно выскочив спереди, ударил Скорпиона по лицу. Он расхохотался, когда Хасаши закашлялась кровью. _Сайбот_ , приказал он двойнику, _ты знаешь, что делать_. Двойник заломал руку Хасаши за спину, заставив Скорпиона плакать от боли. После чего нанёс мощный боковой удар, швырнув противницу на землю. Хасаши держалась за живот и дышала так, будто её вот-вот должно было вырвать. Нуб, подождав пару минут, пнул её в бок.

— Да… посмотрим.

Скорпион сделала глубокий вдох и, вновь телепортировавшись позади врага, ударила его ногой в затылок и вскинула руки, призвав адский огонь.

— Сгори, демон! — Нуб корчился на земле, пытаясь потушить себя. Справившись, он выстрелил сферой в Скорпиона, но та легко уклонилась, однако тут же была прижата двойником к земле. Когда Нуб подбежал к ней, она выполнила удар «ножницами» и сбила его с ног. А затем вскочила и изо всех сил наступила на рёбра противника, услышав хруст.

Нуб застонал, но поднялся.

— Тьфу… чёрт побери, — он попытался встать в боевую стойку.

— Ну уж нет! — крикнула Скорпион и ударила противника по лицу, разбив его маску.

Нуб завопил от боли, пытаясь удержать куски маски. Он чувствовал, как его нос начал кровоточить, и яростно посмотрел на Хасаши. Он был удивлён, не ожидая, что соперница окажется настолько… талантливой в боевых искусствах. У неё был особенный талант. Как у Скорпиона.

— Сдавайся, Нуб Сайбот, — приказала Хасаши, и он опустился на колени, позволив маске упасть, и уставился на землю.

— Очень хорошо, _Скорпион_ , — прохрипел он и, подняв глаза, увидел потрясённое выражение на лице Хасаши.

— Ты ошибся. Это кодовое имя моего брата, — произнесла она, нервничая. Нуб хмыкнул в ответ.

— О, я тебя умоляю, не вешай мне лапшу на уши, Скорпион, — он встал, — я в курсе твоего маленького секрета, — Нуб увидел, как Хасаши расслабила плечи.

— Извини, но ты правда ошибаешься. Скорпион — мужчина, — Сайбот сердито уставился на неё, а затем схватил за плечи и толкнул вперёд. Хасаши снова попыталась поставить противника на колени, но тот легко отразил атаку и прижал соперницу к дереву.

— Я прекрасно знаю, какого пола Скорпион! — яростно закричал Нуб, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, успокоился и ухмыльнулся, — и, благодаря Старшим богам, _он_ — теперь _она_.

Сайбот мрачно хмыкнул, когда Хасаши предприняла очередную попытку вырваться.

— Расскажи мне всё… _Скорпион_.

***

Смоук был готов поклясться, что слышал крик со стороны леса, но там никого не должно быть, кроме патрульных. Эненра не сомневался, что крик принадлежал женщине. А единственными женщинами, помимо прислуги, были Фрост и… Селина. Смоук ускорил темп, перейдя с шага на бег. Селина оставила его в столовой во время завтрака. _Что ей понадобилось на улице в такую рань? Ещё даже солнце не взошло_!

Смоук перепрыгнул через реку, когда услышал голос. До боли знакомый и принадлежавший тому, кого Эненра не слышал очень давно. _Не может быть… Би-Хан_? Смоук остановился и спрятался за деревом. Он заметил, как мелькнуло нечто золотое. _Форма Селины_. Эненра подкрался ближе и отчётливо услышал голос Хасаши.

— Да… я действительно Скорпион, — глаза Смоука расширились, и ему пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука. Как это могло случиться?! Селина была _Скорпионом_? Эненра услышал смешок.

— Я хочу знать больше, — прозвучал голос Би-Хана. Смоук решил приглядеться. _Возможно, мне просто показалось. Возможно, я отравился куском несвежего мяса за завтраком_ … Или нет.

То, что он увидел, было поразительным. Человек, одетый во всё чёрное. Присмотревшись, Эненра разглядел и его лицо. Кожа была чёрной, а глаза — бездушными, молочно-белыми. Но это точно был Би-Хан, и сейчас он прижимал Селину к стволу дерева. Смоук мог лишь догадываться, что здесь происходило несколькими минутами ранее. А Селина снова заговорила:

— Старшие боги поручили мне одно задание. Почему я взялся за него — не знаю. Но когда задание было выполнено, Старшие боги сказали, что могут исполнить одно моё желание. То, в котором не будет злого умысла.

— И ты захотел стать женщиной? — голос Би-Хана звучал растерянно. Селина покачала головой.

— Нет, Нуб. Я попросил воскресить меня как человека, но сохранить возможность управления адским огнём, — ответила она. _Нуб? Почему она так назвала Би-Хана_? Подумал Смоук.

— Так почему ты — женщина? Не то, чтобы я жалуюсь… — казалось, последнее предложение Би-Хан промурлыкал, заигрывая. Смоук испытал острое желание покинуть укрытие.

— Мы с Калистой никогда не любили друг друга. Так что скорее всего она превратила меня в _это_ из-за личной неприязни.

Смоук не мог в это поверить. Женщина, о которой он заботился, оказалась… Скорпионом. Заклятым врагом его лучшего друга. Но она не вела себя как Скорпион. Именно это сбило Эненру с толку. Она была заботливой и умела сострадать, особенно маленькому Ханзо. Как эта красивая женщина могла быть мерзавцем? _Демоном_? Но что пугало ещё сильнее, так это тот факт, что даже узнав о настоящей личности Селины, Смоук всё равно беспокоился о ней. Искренне.

После долгого молчания он услышал низкий голос Би-Хана:

— Саб-Зиро это не понравится.

Смоук не знал, имел ли Би-Хан в виду то, что Селина на самом деле была Скорпионом, или же подразумевал это спонтанное уединение с ней. Эта мысль не давала Эненре покоя.

— Не уверена, — вздохнула Селина, и снова воцарилась тишина.

— Тогда пойдём со мной. Вернёмся в мир мёртвых. Туда, где обитают люди, подобные нам, — прошептал Би-Хан.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответила Скорпион.

— Почему? — Би-Хан рассердился, а Смоук был удивлён не меньше него. _Почему она отказалась? Она знает, что окажется в опасности, если до Саб-Зиро дойдут слухи_! Смоук сделал шаг назад и случайно наступил на ветку.

 _Хруст_!

Би-Хан и Скорпион одновременно повернулись на шум. И увидели Смоука. _Наверное, он всё слышал_! Скорпион ахнула.

— Смоук?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — глава была написана до выхода "Mortal Kombat X", поэтому внешность персонажа может отличаться от версии канона (прим.пер.)


	10. Обманщица

Если честно, Саб-Зиро не был удивлён, когда Селина внезапно телепортировалась. Он даже ожидал чего-то подобного. _Неужели она не может спокойно и по-взрослому со мной поговорить? Всего лишь раз_ , думал он. Казалось, она так и не смогла смириться ни с тем, что он был из Лин Куэй, ни с его косвенным отношением к убийце её брата. _Знаешь ли, Скорпион тоже убил моего брата. И тебе придётся это принять_. Криомансера раздражала незрелость Селины. Он накинул капюшон плаща, скрыв лицо, и направился к своему кабинету.

— Здор **о** во, Морозилка! Отличный плащик! Где взял? В магазине с хэллоуинскими товарами? — за его спиной прозвучал весёлый и очень знакомый голос. Саб-Зиро обернулся и увидел Кабала с Джонни Кейджем. _Какая радость, Лин Куэй навестили два идиота_. Саб-Зиро приподнял бровь и в лёгкой задумчивости наклонил голову.

— Нет, мать твоя подарила, — коротко бросил Великий мастер и развернулся, собираясь уйти.

— Чёрт, чувак. Этот Ледышка только что тебя отжарил, — усмехнулся Кейдж, толкнув локтем Кабала. Саб-Зиро закатил глаза и продолжил идти, но его вновь задержали.

— Ванные комнаты находятся в том же крыле, что и в прошлый раз, Страйкер, — криомансер не позволил воину Царства Земли говорить, заранее предугадав его вопрос.

— Спасибо, Саб-Зиро, — пробормотал Страйкер.

Теперь уже крайне раздражённый, криомансер шёл, более не разговаривая ни с кем, кто пытался с ним пообщаться. Пока Рейден не появился перед ним из вспышки света.

— У тебя какие-то новости? — Саб-Зиро сложил руки на груди.

— Боюсь, что нет. Но я думаю, что Куан Чи и Шан Цунг планируют нечто грандиозное, — нахмурился Бог грома, — а где все?

Саб-Зиро пожал плечами.

— Большинство воинов находятся в своих комнатах или бродят по базе.

— А твоя подруга из Ширай Рю? Я видел, как она сбежала во время завтрака. А Смоук? Вы же обычно неразлучны.

— Не знаю. Я им не сторож, — грубо отозвался Саб-Зиро. Губы Рейдена сомкнулись в тонкую линию, и криомансер понял, на что намекал Бог грома, — нет, Смоук в курсе. Любые отношения с женщинами строго запрещены.

— Дело не только в этом, Куай Лиэнг. Они могут быть в серьёзной опасности, если покинули пределы базы. Предлагаю отправиться на поиски. И следует продолжить тренировки младших учеников.

Саб-Зиро хмыкнул.

— Ты правда считаешь, что Куан Чи и Шан Цунг настолько глупы, что нападут на двух умелых воинов на незнакомой территории?

— Саб-Зиро, я не имел в виду Куан Чи или Шан Цунга, — тихо произнёс Рейден, — я говорил о твоём брате.

***

Шан Цунг успел заскучать, пока дожидался одного ненавистного некроманта внутри Живого Леса. Колдун вздохнул и прислонился спиной к дереву, на мгновение закрыв глаза.

— Разве он не должен был быть здесь почти час назад? — послышался женский голос. Видимо, ученица Шан Цунга тоже волновалась. — Что, если это какая-то ловушка?

— Не исключено, Мидзуки, но мы должны дождаться. Куан Чи не посмеет разрушить наш альянс. В любом случае, нам не о чем беспокоиться, — колдун в какой-то степени даже радовался тому, что его ученица была обеспокоена. Это означало, что она думала о неизбежном, чего он и добивался.

Прошёл ещё один час, и Шан Цунг начал злиться. Он с раздражением пригладил свою короткую чёрную бородку, задумываясь о том, что, возможно, им с ученицей стоило уйти полтора часа назад. И как только эта мысль пришла ему в голову, перед ним открылся красно-оранжевый портал. Куан Чи уверенно прошёл через него, явно думая о том же, что и Шан Цунг. Ни один из колдунов не планировал подставить альянс, хотя оба понимали, что скоро станут врагами. Следом за Куан Чи вышли две его подчинённые, и Шан Цунг закатил глаза. Казалось, он был единственным колдуном, который не окружил себя многочисленными наложницами.

— Куан Чи. _Наконец-то_ , — процедил сквозь зубы Шан Цунг, но заставил себя улыбнуться и кивнуть в знак приветствия. Куан Чи ответил тем же и задержал своё внимание на девушке, которая стояла рядом с Шан Цунгом. Она была невысокой, носила тёмно-серую форму, похожую на купальник, и выглядела довольно скромной по сравнению с большинством женщин, которых знал Куан Чи. Но, что поразило колдуна, так это странная белая маска, которая скрывала не нижнюю или верхнюю часть лица, а только правую половину, и имела зазубренные края, которые как бы разделяли лицо пополам, превращая девушку в двуликое существо.

— Знакомься, Куан Чи — это Мидзуки, моя ученица, — с гордостью произнёс Шан Цунг, а Мидзуки откинула свои пурпурные волосы за плечо и поклонилась некроманту.

— Приветствую, — ответил Куан Чи и повернулся к Шан Цунгу, — я пришёл с плохими новостями. Скорпион мне более не подчиняется, — улыбка на лице Шан Цунга мгновенно сменилась недовольством.

— Что значит «более не подчиняется»? Ты же воскресил его! — крикнул он, сжав кулаки. Куан Чи раздражённо рыкнул, сузив глаза. Он с трудом сдержался от нападения на Шан Цунга.

— Кажется, она теперь человек, — проворчал неркомант.

— Подождите… она? Я думала, что Скорпион — мужчина, — заговорила Мидзуки. Её левая бровь изогнулась, и девушка в замешательстве посмотрела на колдунов. Шан Цунг улыбнулся, отметив её внимательность, а Куан Чи вздохнул.

— Да. _Она_. У меня имеются доказательства того, что Скорпион — женщина. Последний раз она была замечена на территории Лин Куэй, — объяснил он. Шан Цунг медленно кивнул, выразив понимание. На поляне воцарилась тишина.

— Это всё? — спросил Шан Цунг.

— Пока да. Если ты хочешь встретиться со Скорпионом-женщиной, тогда придётся привести её мне, чтобы я мог наказать её за _непослушание_.

— О, конечно! — воскликнул Шан Цунг, и лёгкая улыбка изогнула уголки его тонких губ. Куан Чи, прищурившись, пристально посмотрел на колдуна. Когда он решил, что ответ Шан Цунга его устроил, то открыл портал в Преисподнюю и ушёл, забрав с собой подчинённых. Шан Цунг повернулся к Мидзуки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты нашла её и убила, — приказал он, — самым оригинальным способом.

Мидзуки улыбнулась, её единственный тёмно-фиолетовый глаз блестел от волнения. Ей впервые поручили серьёзную миссию.

— Слушаюсь, учитель. Она будет мертва к утру.

***

— Смоук? — ахнула Селина, а Би-Хан быстро отпустил её, словно они были застуканы за чем-то неподобающим. Эненра заметил, что на теле Селины было множество синяков, а её нос кровоточил. Смоук едва не задохнулся от нахлынувшего гнева. _Би-Хан причинил ей боль_?! Но, посмотрев на Би-Хана, он увидел, что тот находился в куда более худшей форме, чем Селина.

— Смоук!

— Не надо, — выплюнул Томаш и повернулся спиной к Хасаши и Би-Хану.

— Пожалуйста, Смоук! Ты должен понять! — Селина, заплакав, дотронулась до плеча Эненры, но тот оттолкнул её, тяжело задышав. _Как… как она могла быть Скорпионом_?

— Мне не нужно ничего понимать, _Скорпион_! — прокричал он. На лице Селины появилась обида, и Смоук почувствовал вину, но продолжал злиться.

— А как насчёт тебя, Би-Хан? — прошипел Эненра, уставившись на ниндзя в чёрном. Скорпион обернулась и посмотрела на Нуб Сайбота.

— Би-Хан? — спросила она, недоумевая.

Нуб прислонился к дереву и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я больше не Би-Хан, — ответил он, обращаясь к Смоуку, — теперь я — Нуб Сайбот. Лучше, чем Би-Хан, во всех отношениях.

Эненра нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на Хасаши.

— Смоук… Томаш… Пожалуйста, прости меня. Саб-Зиро убил бы меня, если бы узнал, — слёзно умоляла Скорпион. Смоук только хотел возразить, что Саб-Зиро никогда не совершил бы подобного, но остановился, передумав. Скорпион была права. Саб-Зиро мгновенно убил бы её. Смоук снова вздохнул и с разочарованием посмотрел на Хасаши, а затем снял маску.

— Я прощаю тебя, — сказал он, — но это не значит, что Саб-Зиро простит, — глаза Скорпиона расширились в ужасе.

— Ты не можешь рассказать ему!

— У нас с Саб-Зиро нет секретов друг от друга, — твёрдо произнёс Эненра.

— Пожалуйста! Не нужно!

Сердце Смоука болело за Скорпиона. Он сомневался в том, что Хасаши намеренно сделала это, но и свои чувства к ней контролировать не мог.

— Хорошо. Я ничего не скажу, — пробормотал он хриплым голосом. На лице Скорпиона мелькнуло облегчение, и она, кинувшись к Смоуку, крепко обняла его.

— Спасибо, Томаш, — Эненра был ошеломлён. _Правильно ли он поступал_? Они простояли в тишине некоторое время, и Смоук, оглянувшись, заметил, что Би-Хан исчез.

— Томаш, я должна покинуть Лин Куэй, — прошептала Хасаши. Смоука охватила тревога, и он посмотрел на Скорпиона сверху вниз.

— Ты не можешь! — воскликнул он, и Хасаши в замешательстве приподняла бровь.

— Почему? — осознав, какой смысл он вложил в свои слова, Смоук покраснел и поспешно отвёл взгляд от Скорпиона.

— Хм… мне нужно идти, — запинаясь, проговорил он и телепортировался подальше от Хасаши. Потеряв опору, Скорпион едва не упала, успев сохранить равновесие. Выпрямившись, она уставилась на свои ноги. Слёзы навернулись на её глаза, и впервые после смерти жены она горько заплакала.

Недолго проплакав и немного успокоившись, она вытерла слёзы и, хмыкнув, направилась к базе Лин Куэй. Она планировала попрощаться с Сато, Нанцем и Ханзо и уйти навсегда. Если повезёт, она встретит того, кто сможет вернуть её обратно. Лучше она станет порождением ада, чем вновь хотя бы раз испытает эту… печаль. Скорпион вздохнула и, подняв голову, обнаружила, что дошла до какой-то поляны. На ней тренировался ребёнок, который размахивал явно слишком большим мечом и был похож то ли на гориллу, бесцельно размахивающую руками, то ли на раненого лося. Хасаши сдержала улыбку и, присмотревшись, узнала в этом ребёнке Ханзо. Мальчик тоже её заметил и широко улыбнулся.

— Селина! — закричал он и раскрыл руки, чтобы обнять Хасаши, но та отшатнулась.

— Осторожнее, Ханзо! — она уклонилась от случайного взмаха. Ребёнок отпустил меч и бросился к Скорпиону, обняв её.

— Почему ты грустишь, Селина? — спросил он с беспокойством.

— Я вовсе не грущу, Ханзо! Я… плакала от радости! Потому что увидела тебя! — Скорпион фальшиво улыбнулась, и, казалось, мальчик ей поверил.

— Селина, я учусь владеть мечом!

— Я уже поняла. И кто же решил научить тебя?

— Фрост, — просто ответил Ханзо. _Ясно_ , с горечью подумала Скорпион.

— А хочешь, я научу тебя, как _правильно_ владеть мечом? — Хасаши слегка улыбнулась. Конечно, ему будет проще, чем ей когда-то с изучением мугай-рю*, но шестилетнему ребёнку всё же придётся постараться. Сосредоточившись, она вызвала клинок-вакидзаси и протянула его Ханзо.

— Попробуй это, — мальчик осторожно взял клинок и сразу замахнулся, весьма неаккуратно, — подожди, вот _так_ , — Скорпион встала в боевую стойку и медленно провела мечом вниз, показывая Ханзо правильную технику, — убедись, что не поворачиваешься слишком сильно. И не спеши, — добавила она. Ханзо повторил её действия, повернувшись ровно так, как она велела не поворачиваться. Скорпион вздохнула и потёрла висок.

— Попробуй немного быстрее. Тебе не нужно делать это, как в замедленной съёмке. Я просто показывала пример, — Ханзо попробовал снова, на этот раз развернувшись так, что чуть не упал. Ребёнок тяжело вздохнул и с раздражением опустился на землю.

— У меня никогда не получится. Я слишком слаб, и с координацией всё плохо, — заскулил он. Скорпион присела рядом с ним.

— Кто тебе сказал такую ерунду? — спросила она, слегка повысив голос.

— Фрост, — фыркнул Ханзо.

— Фрост — та ещё негодяйка. Не обращай на неё внимания. Она ничего не знает, — приободрила мальчика Хасаши, и тот улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Селина.

— Не за что, Ханзо-кун. А теперь давай поработаем над нисходящим ударом, — Скорпион поцеловала ребёнка в макушку и помогла ему встать, а затем вновь протянула ему вакидзаси.

***

— Хорошо, Ханзо. Отдохни немного, ты заслужил, — похвалила Скорпион юного ниндзя, почувствовав гордость за него. Он освоил не только нисходящий удар, но ещё и восходящий, а также колющий.

— Увидимся завтра, Селина! — воскликнул мальчик и, помахав рукой, побежал на базу. Скорпион, слегка нахмурившись, слабо помахала в ответ.

— Не увидимся, Ханзо-кун. По тебе я буду скучать больше всего, — пробормотала она сквозь слёзы.

— Ты хороший учитель, Селина, — послышался голос за её спиной. Скорпион подпрыгнула от неожиданности и обернулась. Увидев Смоука, она вздохнула с облегчением и сложила руки на груди.

— Не пугай меня так!

— Извини. Никогда бы не подумал, что «могучего Скорпиона» настолько легко напугать, — пожал плечами Эненра. В Хасаши тут же вспыхнул гнев, и она впилась взглядом в Смоука. А затем без предупреждения попыталась нанести удар по его лицу. Однако Смоук с лёгкостью уклонился и притянул Скорпиона к себе.

— Спокойно, я просто пошутил, — прошептал он ей на ухо, но Хасаши тут же оттолкнула его. _Какого чёрта_?! Прокричала она про себя.

— Ты в порядке, Смоук? Ведёшь себя странно.

— Я сегодня просто немного нервничаю, вот и всё, — невинно отозвался Эненра.

— С чего вдруг?

— С того, что… я должен кое-что тебе сказать, Селина, — Смоук смущённо опустил взгляд. Скорпион непонимающе наклонила голову.

— Ладно, говори.

Смоук медленно приближался, а Хасаши так же медленно отступала до тех пор, пока не почувствовала, как её спина упёрлась в грубую кору дерева. Но Эненра продолжал подходить ближе. Выражение в его глазах заставляло Скорпиона испытывать тихий ужас. Наконец между ней и Смоуком осталось всего несколько дюймов. Эненра положил тёплую ладонь на щёку Хасаши, а другой дотронулся до её затылка. От прикосновения Смоука у Скорпиона перехватило дыхание, а глаза расширились от удивления. Смоук приподнял её подбородок, чтобы она смотрела прямо, а затем наклонился, прижавшись к ней лбом. Скорпион вздрогнула.

— Т-Томаш…

— Селина. Я люблю тебя, — перебил Эненра и прикоснулся своими губами к её, и в это мгновение Скорпион даже забыла, что когда-то была мужчиной. Она прижалась Смоуку, но всего лишь на долю секунды, в следующий же момент всё вспомнив. Она не была Селиной Хасаши, сестрой Скорпиона. Она — Ханзо Хасаши. Человек, который когда-то женился на любви всей своей жизни, родившей ему чудесного сына. Скорпион снова оттолкнула Смоука, и тот, поверхностно дыша, отшатнулся на пару шагов.

— Селина… — прошептал он, и в его прекрасных глазах заблестели слёзы.

— Томаш… мы не можем… Я же мужчина! И ты это знаешь. Это просто неправильно! — воскликнула Хасаши, до последнего стараясь держать себя в руках.

— Но я влюбился не в Скорпиона, а в Селину — самую красивую и заботливую женщину, которую я когда-либо встречал. Твоё общение с Ханзо доказало это, — возразил Смоук, нежно дотрагиваясь до руки Хасаши. Было больно слушать подобное, и Скорпион вспомнила, как сама в прошлом влюбилась в свою супругу. Смоук чувствовал то же, что и она к жене? Однако как бы хорошо Скорпион ни относилась к Эненре, она понимала, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет полюбить его.

— Дело не только в этом. Смоук, я не люблю тебя, — прямо сказала она, осторожно освобождая руку, — ты невероятный, удивительный друг, но не более того.

В глазах Эненры вспыхнул гнев, и ниндзя резко ударил Хасаши по лицу. Скорпион вскрикнула, упав в снег. Она приложила ладонь к моментально опухшей щеке и со страхом посмотрела на Смоука.

— Т-Томаш? — заикаясь, произнесла она, пытаясь отползти. Его обычно красивое лицо было искажено от ярости, и Скорпион едва могла его узнать. Он подошёл к ней и, высоко подняв локоть, прицелился в ногу Хасаши.

Поначалу Скорпион ничего не почувствовала, но вдруг услышала громкий хруст, а затем острая боль пронзила её ногу, и Хасаши закричала, сжав кулаки так сильно, что ногти до крови впились в кожу. Её крики эхом разнеслись по лесу, и Скорпион молилась, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь услышал её.

— Смоук! — всхлипывала она. — Пожалуйста, не делай этого! — на лице Эненры появилась безумная ухмылка, и он, схватив Хасаши за шею, впечатал её в дерево.

— Я же _сказал_ , что люблю тебя! — тихо произнёс он, приблизившись к её лицу. Внезапно по телу Скорпиона прокатилась новая волна боли. Хасаши опустила взгляд и увидела кунай, который пронзил её живот. Она узнала собственное оружие, по её лицу потекли слёзы. Неужели она умрёт здесь?

— Зачем? — спросила она. Смоук хмуро посмотрел на неё.

— Я сказал, что люблю тебя, — повторил он, — так почему ты не скажешь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — классическое японское боевое искусство. Данный стиль отличается тем, что отказывается от излишних движений тела и меча, ориентируясь на профессиональную эффективность (прим.пер.)


	11. Он не тот, кем кажется

Едва услышав имя брата из уст Рейдена, Саб-Зиро тут же бросился на улицу. Би-Хан хорошо знал территорию Лин Куэй и, вступив в альянс, мог создать немало проблем. И хотя криомансер не сомневался в том, что Смоук и Селина смогут постоять за себя, он не мог рисковать их жизнями. Когда Саб-Зиро приблизился к тропе, ведущей к тренировочной площадке, то услышал знакомый крик. _Селина_! Криомансер отправился на голос и, подойдя ближе, услышал ещё один душераздирающий крик, от которого кровь стыла в жилах.

— Я иду! — воскликнул он, понимая, что не сможет быстро определить, откуда доносился крик. Подождав тридцать секунд и прислушиваясь, он услышал более слабый крик, переходящий в стон от боли.

— Смоук! Пожалуйста, не делай этого! — вновь прозвучал голос Селины, и Саб-Зиро замер. _Томаш? Причиняет боль Селине_? Эта мысль окончательно его запутала, но новый крик вынудил вмешаться, и в конце концов криомансер наткнулся на своего друга и Селину. Смоук держал женщину за горло, прижимая её к дереву. На теле и лице Селины виднелись жуткие синяки, а по одной ноге стекала кровь. Саб-Зиро стиснул зубы, увидев бледный осколок кости, выступавший из верхней части ноги Селины. А из живота Хасаши торчал её собственный кунай.

— Томаш! — окликнул друга Великий мастер. — Что ты делаешь?! — Смоук медленно повернул голову и безумно улыбнулся.

— Я сказал, что люблю её, но… она не ответила взаимностью, Саб-Зиро. Она заслуживает _смерти_ , — последнее слово он буквально прорычал, и криомансер уставился на Эненру, пребывая в шоке. Неужели его друг сошёл с ума? Он перевёл взгляд на Селину — та выглядела очень слабой и едва дышала. Затем он снова посмотрел на друга.

— Мы друзья, Томаш… но я не позволю тебе навредить Селине, — создав ледяную дорожку, Саб-Зиро вмиг оказался рядом со Смоуком и отбросил его от Селины. Та упала на землю, закричав от боли. Её помутневшие карие глаза с трудом сфокусировались на Саб-Зиро, и она слабо улыбнулась, но ненадолго. Из раны на её животе до сих пор текла кровь, и она ничего не могла с этим сделать… но Саб-Зиро мог. Криомансер опустился на колени рядом с Хасаши и заморозил её рану. Кровотечение прекратилось, и Скорпион вздохнула с облегчением.

— Спаси… ОСТОРОЖНО! — только и успела вскрикнуть она, прежде чем Саб-Зиро врезался в дерево. Он застонал, но быстро пришёл в себя и поднялся, стоя лицом к лицу перед нападавшим. Криомансер был потрясён. Перед ним стоял уже не Томаш, а женщина. Ужасная женщина. Она носила маску, которая скрывала левую сторону её лица, но это было не самое странное. Её губы были окрашены в кроваво-красный цвет, кожа была загорелой, а волосы — длинными и чёрными с широким пурпурным пробором.

— Я прикончу тебя! — её голос был резким и хриплым, будто прокуренным. Саб-Зиро встал в боевую стойку.

— _Для тебя этот бой станет последним_! — они оба высоко подпрыгнули, женщина обнажила нечто вроде металлического бумеранга с четырьмя лопастями и запустила его, целясь в грудь криомансера. Саб-Зиро с лёгкостью увернулся, и в его правой руке появился нож-кори. Женщина рассмеялась и вновь запустила бумеранг, от которого Саб-Зиро опять увернулся и уже приготовился наброситься на противницу, как вдруг почувствовал острую боль в ноге. Бумеранг достиг своей цели. Криомансер осторожно, но быстро вытащил его, захрипев от боли. Женщина безумно расхохоталась.

— Тебе больно? Прекрасно! — прежде чем Саб-Зиро успел встать, она телепортировалась к нему и нанесла сильный удар по лицу. У криомансера перехватило дыхание, когда от мощной атаки его отбросило в сторону, и он врезался спиной в огромный валун. Саб-Зиро, задыхаясь, схватился за горло, будто это могло чем-то помочь. Женщина же счастливо ахнула и, опустившись на колени рядом с ним, прижала нож к его горлу.

— О-о, — её кроваво-красные губы растянулись, обнажая острые зубы, — я уничтожу самих Саб-Зиро и Скорпиона! Учитель будет очень рад! — и прежде чем криомансер успел вникнуть в смысл услышанного, женщина закричала от гнева и внезапно вонзила кинжал во что-то, что помешало ей, однако Саб-Зиро не придал этому значения. Ему представился шанс оттолкнуть противницу и прийти в себя после сотрясения. Он помотал головой и, посмотрев вниз, увидел Селину на земле. Нож воткнулся в её ключицу. Саб-Зиро хотел помочь Хасаши, но та покачала головой.

— Лучше убей эту суку, а со мной всё будет в порядке, — Скорпион соврала. Она _не была_ в порядке. Это худшее ранение, с которым ей пришлось столкнуться за всю свою жизнь. Она знала, что колотые раны весьма болезненны, но это нельзя было сравнить ни с чем. Хасаши чувствовала себя так, будто её ударили ножом как минимум пятьдесят раз, а после посыпали раны солью и добавили немного лимонного сока. Это чертовски больно. И теперь, помимо сломанного бедра, у неё в ключице торчал нож. Скорпион повернула голову, чтобы понаблюдать за сражением Саб-Зиро и таинственной женщины. Очевидно, криомансер побеждал, но его противница не сдавалась.

Внезапно женщина обратилась в точную копию Саб-Зиро, обескуражив криомансера. Скорпион прищурилась, понимая, что она приняла облик не Куай Лиэнга, а его старшего брата.

— Посмотри на себя, Куай. Ты защищаешь женщину, которая, возможно, планирует твоё убийство. Позор. Ты знаешь, как наказывают за общение с женщинами… Изгнанием. Я с удовольствием займу место Великого мастера, как и положено.

— Ты не Би-Хан! Ты не достойна того, чтобы подражать моему брату! — младший Саб-Зиро направился к противнице и, образовав в кулаке ледяную сферу, разбил её о челюсть «брата», вынудив вернуться к женскому облику. Женщина схватилась за челюсть в гневе, а её пурпурный глаз с вертикальным зрачком сузился от ярости.

— Ты заплатишь за это, криомансер! — прошипела она, сформировав в руке нож. Но Саб-Зиро просто проигнорировал её слова, с силой ударив по маске. Женщина взвизгнула, когда её маска сломалась, и отвернулась, но затем выпрямилась, всё же позволив маске упасть, и повернула голову с садистской усмешкой. Левая сторона её лица была как у рептилии. Её рот изогнулся вверх в ужасающей ухмылке, сделав женщину похожей на демона из ада.

— Кто ты? — шокированно спросил Саб-Зиро.

— Меня зовут Мидзуки, но для своих жертв я — Двуликая, — захихикала она и, резко развернувшись, метнула нож в криомансера. В последнюю секунду он увернулся, но вражеское оружие всё равно успело полоснуть его в области груди. Саб-Зиро запустил льдом в противницу и заморозил её, превратив в статую, после чего ударил Двуликую по лицу, заставив лёд разбиться. Мидзуки с криком рухнула на землю. Криомансер сформировал ещё один нож-кори и нанёс им удар в спину противницы. Двуликая зашипела, переводя взгляд со Скорпиона на Саб-Зиро.

— Я вернусь. И в следующий раз… вам не повезёт, — она исчезла, оставив после себя пурпурную пыльцу.

На мгновение криомансер замер, не сводя глаз с того места, откуда пропала Мидзуки, но быстро вспомнил про Селину и бросился к ней. Лёд вокруг её раны растаял, и кровотечение возобновилось. Хасаши с трудом держала глаза открытыми.

— Селина, я отнесу тебя в безопасное место, — пробормотал Саб-Зиро и взял Хасаши на руки. Видимо, не слишком аккуратно, поскольку та едва не оглушила криомансера своим криком. Саб-Зиро поспешил обратно на базу. Селина продолжала скулить от боли и посмотрела на криомансера.

— С-Саб-Зиро… С-спасибо, — она улыбнулась краешком рта и снова застонала, — у тебя дар — спасать мою задницу, — криомансер усмехнулся и, подняв голову, увидел, что храм уже появился в поле зрения. Также он заметил несколько стражников.

— Нанц! — позвал Саб-Зиро. — Подготовь медицинское крыло! Селина сильно ранена! — когда он приблизился к базе, стражники увидели Хасаши в его руках и немедленно открыли ворота, а Нанц со всех ног помчался в медицинское крыло, чтобы предупредить докторов. Саб-Зиро последовал за ним.

— Помогите ей! — приказал он. Доктора подскочили от удивления, но быстро приступили к работе, опустив Селину на кушетку и осмотрев её раны. Доктора серьёзно переглянулись, и один из них приступил к извлечению куная и ножа. Селина, находясь в полубессознательном состоянии, истошно закричала, заставив Саб-Зиро слегка вздрогнуть. Другой доктор нахмурился.

— Великий мастер, нам придётся попросить Вас уйти.

— НЕТ! Я останусь здесь! — упрямо заявил криомансер, и доктор изумлённо уставился на него.

— Тогда… как пожелаете, Великий мастер, — доктор поспешил обратно к Селине, захватив с собой бутылку спирта и ёмкость с солью. Он, не церемонясь, бросил щепотку соли и добавил несколько капель спирта на раны Селины, заставив женщину снова закричать. Трое мужчин-ассистентов старались удерживать её, чтобы она не мешала доктору очищать раны. Наконец, Селина отключилась, значительно облегчив им работу.

Они несколько минут шептались, но Саб-Зиро не мог разобрать, о чём, а затем принесли несколько рулонов бинтов, вправили бедренную кость и аккуратно зашили раны, уделив особое внимание ранению на животе.

— Удивительно, как она не умерла… — услышал криомансер шёпот ассистентов и подошёл к ним.

— С ней всё будет в порядке? — тихо спросил он. Доктора переглянулись.

— Великий мастер, мы ничего не можем утверждать. Рана на её животе слишком серьёзная. Даже смертельная. К тому же, активно двигаясь, эта женщина усугубила ситуацию. То, что она выжила после такого… поразительно. А ведь у неё к тому же была сломана бедренная кость. Но она всё стерпела. Настоящий боец, — Саб-Зиро задумался над их словами. _Активно двигалась? Когда бросилась наперерез Мидзуки? Селина так пострадала, потому что помешала той женщине убить меня_ …

 _Позволила причинить себе ужасную боль… ради того, чтобы я выжил_? Эта мысль не выходила из головы криомансера. А он думал, что Селина до сих пор его ненавидела…

 _…но если она ненавидит меня… тогда зачем прошла через эти муки ради моего спасения_?

***

Скорпион проснулась и громко застонала от боли. Она чувствовала себя ужасно. В её животе словно находились раскалённые кинжалы, а ногой она с трудом могла пошевелить. Хасаши попыталась осмотреться, медленно моргая.

— Ты проснулась, — заговорили с ней. Скорпион резко повернула голову, тут же пожалев об этом. _Да… это определённо сотрясение_. Она быстро моргнула, фокусируя зрение на человеке.

— Саб-Зиро? Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она, откинувшись обратно на подушку.

— Хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. Доктора говорили, что ты могла не поправиться, — объяснил криомансер, вставая. Скорпион закрыла глаза и вздохнула.

— Но я всё ещё здесь, не так ли? — Саб-Зиро рассмеялся.

— Да. Слава богам.

Глаза Хасаши широко открылись, и она покраснела.

— Э-э… что?

— Мне нужно поблагодарить тебя. За спасение моей жизни. Та дрянь убила бы меня, если бы не ты, — Саб-Зиро мягко смотрел на неё своими голубыми глазами, но Скорпион была в недоумении.

— А-а… в смысле, ты же тоже меня спас, — запинаясь, проговорила она.

— Тогда мы квиты, — улыбнулся криомансер. Хасаши медленно кивнула и снова закрыла глаза.

— Всё так отстойно, — проворчала она, к своему удивлению вновь услышав смех Саб-Зиро. Он искренне смеялся. Не просто насмешливо хмыкал, а _смеялся_. По-настоящему.

— Ума не приложу, почему, — с иронией отозвался он. Скорпион открыла глаза и уставилась на него. _С каких пор Саб-Зиро научился сарказму_? Она попыталась сесть, но криомансер положил руку ей на плечо, — ты должна отдохнуть. Тебе пришлось многое пережить. — _с каких пор его волнует моё состояние_?

— Но я не хочу спать, — неохотно возразила она.

— Тебе и не нужно спать. Просто отдыхай, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы кропотливый труд врачей пошёл насмарку, — Саб-Зиро сел обратно на стул рядом с кроватью Хасаши, — и раз уж ты не хочешь спать, тогда, может быть, поговорим?

— О чём?

Саб-Зиро пожал плечами.

— О чём захочешь, — Скорпион на секунду задумалась. Она не могла придумать тему для разговора. Тогда криомансер заговорил вновь, — думаю, мне стоит пойти к ученикам. Я должен был начать тренировку почти час назад, — Саб-Зиро встал и вышел из комнаты, напоследок помахав Хасаши. На самом деле Скорпион очень хотела с ним поговорить. О чём угодно. О нём, о себе. Но было слишком поздно. Она несколько секунд не сводила карих глаз с двери, после чего откинулась назад и закрыла глаза, погрузившись в сон.


	12. Прятки

Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как Скорпион спасла Саб-Зиро от ужасной женщины, Мидзуки. Он получил несколько тяжёлых ранений, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, насколько сильно досталось Хасаши. Мидзуки сломала её бедро, пронзила ключицу ножом и пырнула в живот кунаем. Казалось, Скорпион должна была поправиться в течение нескольких недель, однако в ножевую рану попала инфекция и чуть не добила Хасаши. Но та не собиралась умирать. Нет. Она прошла через слишком много дерьма, чтобы теперь сдохнуть от дурацкой инфекции. Поэтому, спустя ещё несколько недель борьбы с недугом, она смогла вставать и ходить, хромая (с помощью Саб-Зиро, Смоука или Нанца). Ей было больно, но она уверенно шла на поправку. К своему несчастью, за это время Скорпион ещё сильнее привязалась к Ханзо и Сато. А так же — хоть и отказывалась это признавать — к Саб-Зиро и Смоуку. Они в хорошем смысле не оправдали её ожиданий и показали себя совсем с другой стороны. Возможно, потому что Скорпион стала женщиной, а женщинам легче зарабатывать доверие. Хасаши знала, что Смоук ей доверял. Он делился с ней сокровенными секретами, и это заставляло Скорпиона чувствовать себя особенной. Когда она была в браке, то не имела ни одного друга, с которым можно было делиться эмоциями и переживаниями. Но теперь у неё появился Смоук. И Саб-Зиро, который помогал больше всех и, когда она спрашивала, почему, отвечал:

— Потому что я перед тобой в долгу, — это было правдой, но всё же выглядело странно — получать помощь от злейшего врага. А был ли он её врагом? Скорпион неоднократно думала об этом. Они ведь не могли быть врагами. Этот Саб-Зиро никогда и ничего не делал с её кланом. Он был слишком молод, когда всё произошло. И сильно отличался от своего старшего брата. Был добрее. И веселее. Да, боже, он был весёлым. Когда напряжение спало, и они узнали друг друга немного лучше, то сразу нашли общий язык. И Хасаши обнаружила, что слишком уж часто думала о…

— Селина, ты снова витаешь в облаках, — хмыкнул Смоук, и Скорпион с улыбкой на него посмотрела.

— Извини. Ты знаешь, со мной это случается, — ответила она, любуясь деревьями, на которых появлялись первые листочки.

— И впрямь, — согласился Эненра и перевёл взгляд на Скорпиона, которая до сих пор опиралась на него и слегка прихрамывала, — ты уже меньше хромаешь, — прокомментировал он. Хасаши посмотрела на свою ногу.

— Пожалуй, — улыбнулась она, — и это хорошо.

— Конечно! В таком случае ты скоро сможешь вернуться к своему излюбленному занятию — избиению наших мастеров, — подмигнул Смоук.

— И тебя тоже? — кокетничая, отозвалась Скорпион, и Эненра громко рассмеялся.

— Надеюсь, что нет.

Скорпион снова посмотрела вперёд. Они подходили к базе Лин Куэй. Было время обеда, и все воины Земного Царства находились на улице, где и поглощали пищу. Смоук усмехнулся.

— Думаю, они решили, что на свежем воздухе обедать лучше.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что в горах может быть так красиво, — произнесла Скорпион, посмотрев на небо. Она не лгала — погода здесь действительно была прекрасной. Хасаши посмотрела на воинов Земного Царства и с удивлением обнаружила Саб-Зиро в их компании. Он сидел рядом с Кабалом и Страйкером. _Без маски_. Скорпион изумлённо уставилась на него, и он, почувствовав её взгляд, поднял глаза. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока Скорпион не моргнула. Саб-Зиро одарил её приветливой улыбкой, и Хасаши ощутила, как стремительно покраснели её щёки. Боже, он был великолепен.

Смоук, тоже заметив друга, сразу направился к нему и потащил Скорпиона за собой. Он помог Хасаши сесть, но в последний момент она, потеряв равновесие, упала прямо на колени криомансера. Смоук захохотал вместе с Кабалом и Страйкером. Щёки Саб-Зиро вспыхнули розовым, а Скорпион почувствовала, как её лицо стало неимоверно горячим. Саб-Зиро мог слегка оттолкнуть её, но, учитывая позу Хасаши, в конце концов пришлось бы дотрагиваться до неё там, где было наиболее неловко. И сама Скорпион не могла просто встать, иначе плюхнулась бы на землю, как полудохлая рыба. Они оба смотрели на Смоука, молча умоляя помочь, что ещё больше развеселило Эненру.

— Извини… — пробормотал криомансер, понимая, что не дождётся помощи от друга, — я… тут… — он осторожно обхватил руками бёдра Хасаши и пересадил её со своих колен, покраснев сильнее. Скорпион была уверена, что выглядит точно так же, поэтому поспешно отодвинулась от него.

— Это моя вина, — пролепетала она и стыдливо опустила глаза. Смоук, Кабал и Страйкер чуть ли не по земле катались от смеха. И в этот момент Скорпион поняла, что они привлекли внимание всех воинов Земного Царства. Значит, они всё видели. Хасаши застонала, почувствовав волну боли в ноге, и Саб-Зиро с беспокойством взглянул на неё.

— Нога заболела? — прошептал он, будто прочитав её мысли. Скорпион кивнула и закусила губу. Тогда криомансер встал, посылая резкий взгляд воинам Земного Царства и вынуждая их вернуться к своим делам и сделать вид, словно никакого инцидента не происходило. А сам Саб-Зиро тем временем помог Хасаши встать. По какой-то причине, то, что раньше казалось совершенно нормальным, теперь весьма смущало и даже злило. Но Скорпион послушно положила руку на плечо криомансера и позволила ему приобнять её за талию, поддерживая. Его прикосновения были более нежными, что заставляло покраснеть ещё сильнее.

— К доктору? — коротко спросил Саб-Зиро, и Хасаши покорно кивнула. Они медленно отправились в медицинское крыло, и Скорпион жутко сожалела о том, что на ней не было маски. И Саб-Зиро, скорее всего, хотел того же, поскольку постоянно отворачивался от её лица.

— Селина! Великий мастер! — закричал маленький Ханзо и бросился к ним, а за ним — ещё один мальчик.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовалась Скорпион.

— Селина, нам нужен третий человек, чтобы поиграть в прятки! Никто не хочет с нами играть! — объяснил Ханзо, и Скорпион удивлённо моргнула.

— Ханзо, Селине сейчас нужен доктор, — твёрдо ответил Саб-Зиро, и лицо ребёнка погрустнело, отчего Скорпиону стало жаль этого мальчика.

— Ну, от одной игры хуже не станет, — произнесла она, и криомансер с изумлением взглянул на неё сверху вниз.

— Но Селина…

— Успокойся. Со мной всё в порядке. Это всего лишь игра, — ответила она, а Ханзо счастливо улыбнулся.

— Я буду считать, а вы прячьтесь! — ребёнок подбежал к ближайшей стене и, уткнувшись в неё, закрыл глаза, — один… два… три… пять… девять…

Скорпион усмехнулась и посмотрела на Саб-Зиро, который закатил глаза.

— Не могу поверить, что делаю это, — проворчал он, помогая Хасаши передвигаться по коридорам и оглядываясь в поисках укрытия.

— Двадцать восемь… ТРИДЦАТЬ! Кто не спрятался, я не виноват! — воскликнул Ханзо, и звук его маленьких шагов тут же разнёсся по коридорам. Саб-Зиро и Скорпион в панике переглянулись. Для них детская игра внезапно стала миссией. Их не должны найти. Криомансер, увидев шкаф, спешно потащил за собой Хасаши.

— Нет, нет, нет… подожди! — протестовала Скорпион, но Саб-Зиро бесцеремонно затолкал её в шкаф и, войдя следом, закрыл дверь. Внутри оказалось довольно тесно, и Скорпион была вынуждена уткнуться в грудь криомансера.

— Я тебя ненавижу… — прошипела Хасаши и краем глаза заметила, как Саб-Зиро широко улыбнулся.

— Замечательно. Я себя тоже очень люблю, — парировал криомансер со спокойным видом.

Скорпиону даже показалось, будто он игриво подмигнул, и она была готова проклясть Старших богов. Если бы не они, то она никогда бы не оказалась в подобной ситуации! В шкафу было неудобно. Хасаши упиралась затылком в какую-то метлу, а руки касались чего-то твёрдого и тёплого. Когда её глаза наконец привыкли к темноте, Хасаши с удивлением разглядела лицо Саб-Зиро в нескольких дюймах от своего. Не зная, куда ещё можно было деть свои руки, Скорпион вернула их обратно на грудь криомансера.

— Ты мог бы не двигать головой? — раздражённо произнесла она. Ей явно было не по себе от такой близости.

Саб-Зиро тихо рассмеялся, и его прохладное дыхание щекотало её кожу.

— Почему нет? — ухмыльнулся он. — Может быть, мне так нравится.

— Что, прости? — задохнувшись от вопиющей наглости криомансера, спросила Скорпион.

— Ну… — пробормотал он, — любой мужчина был бы готов на всё, лишь бы оказаться на моём месте.

Увидев изогнутые в изумлении брови Хасаши, он уточнил:

— Я застрял в шкафу, прижатый к самой красивой женщине на базе. Я — счастливый человек.

От его слов лицо Скорпиона моментально красным. Она надеялась на то, что в темноте этого не будет видно…

— Ты покраснела?

Не повезло.

— Н-нет! — запинаясь, ответила Хасаши. Запинаясь! Очевидно, её мозгу не хватало кислорода из-за сидения в тесном шкафу. Скорпион услышала, как Саб-Зиро зашевелился, а спустя пару секунд почувствовала, как его тёплая ладонь накрыла её руку, а другая аккуратно убрала пряди волос от её лица. Криомансер прижался своим лбом к её лбу, и сердце в груди Хасаши заколотилось так сильно, что она удивлялась тому, как Саб-Зиро ещё не услышал этого. «Что происходит?», — подумала она.

Её дыхание участилось, когда криомансер прошептал ей на ухо:

— Знаешь, ты очень милая, когда краснеешь.

Глаза Скорпиона расширились от шока, а лицо нагрелось.

— И это так забавно, ведь совсем недавно ты пыталась надрать мне задницу, — насмешливо пробормотал Саб-Зиро. Скорпион резко сглотнула. Она хотела что-то сказать, но язык совершенно её не слушался. Тёмные глаза криомансера смотрели на неё, а его дыхание было размеренным. И хоть разум приказывал ей вытолкнуть этого наглеца из шкафа, она понимала, что по-настоящему _хочет_ его. Скорпион жутко злилась на себя, но в то же время была рада тому, что наконец разобралась в своих чувствах.

Свободной рукой Саб-Зиро мягко обхватил подбородок Хасаши, приблизив её лицо к своему. И не только лицо. Их губы становились ближе и даже соприкоснулись, как вдруг дверцы шкафа распахнулись, и криомансер, не удержав равновесие, рухнул на кафельный пол. Ханзо громко засмеялся.

— НАШЁЛ!

Скорпион с облегчением выдохнула, радуясь тому, что это не Смоук или Нанц застукали её и Саб-Зиро в шкафу. Но, похоже, она рано радовалась. Смех Нанца послышался совсем рядом, и Хасаши, хромая, в панике выбралась из шкафа.

— Селина и Саб-Зиро уединились в шкафу! Вот это да-а! — лица Хасаши и криомансера стали красными, и до Скорпиона дошёл весь кошмар произошедшей ситуации. Она только что поцеловала брата того человека, который убил её саму и её клан? Боже, она окончательно сошла с ума. Хасаши огляделась, стараясь выглядеть как можно спокойнее. И тут же наткнулась взглядом на Смоука, который выглядел… разочарованным? В его глазах была видна печаль и страх. Скорпион увидела, как Эненра проглотил комок в горле и, развернувшись, побежал по коридору, ведущему в его комнату. Скорпион нахмурилась. Она хотела пойти за ним и спросить, что случилось, но чувствовала, что и без того знает причину.

 _Смоук её любил_. Это было очевидно. Однако Хасаши решила не усугублять ситуацию и ничего больше не предпринимать.

Саб-Зиро встал, отряхивая пыль со своей одежды. Его лицо до сих пор было красным, а голубые глаза растерянно метались между Скорпионом и Нанцем.

— Я… могу всё объяснить, — произнёс криомансер.

— Мы просто играли с Ханзо в прятки и своим укрытием выбрали шкаф. Так что ничего страшного не произошло, — вмешалась Хасаши, и Саб-Зиро с благодарностью посмотрел на неё. Нанц недоверчиво взглянул на обоих, а затем пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Как скажете, голубки.

Криомансер вновь посмотрел на Скорпиона.

— А теперь давай я всё-таки отведу тебя к доктору, — пробормотал он и осторожно обхватил рукой талию Хасаши. Другие люди провожали их удивлёнными взглядами. Парочка свернула в медицинское крыло. Саб-Зиро периодически посматривал на Хасаши, не решаясь заговорить. Наконец, он собрался с мыслями.

— Мне жаль, — в ответ Скорпиону хотелось закричать «да неужели?!», однако она сохраняла спокойствие.

— Почему? — её вопрос удивил Саб-Зиро. Впрочем, другой реакции она и не ожидала.

— Пото… ты сама знаешь.

— Глупо извиняться за то, о чём не сожалеешь, — Скорпион легко улыбнулась, посмотрев на криомансера. Тот расслабил широкие плечи и усмехнулся. В конце концов, они свернули в узкий безлюдный коридор.

— Саб-Зиро, мы не туда…

Криомансер не позволил Хасаши договорить, прижавшись своими губами к её. Скорпион глубоко вдохнула через нос, широко раскрыв глаза. Как ни странно, но на этот раз она не краснела и ей не было жарко. Скорее наоборот, она чувствовала приятную прохладу. Саб-Зиро отстранился, пристально смотря в тёмно-карие глаза Хасаши.

— Называй меня Куай Лиэнг, — прошептал он.

***

Тёмная фигура мелькнула по коридору, слившись с тенями. Два молочно-белых глаза из темноты наблюдали за Саб-Зиро и Скорпионом.

— О, братец, если бы ты только знал, — ухмыльнулся Нуб Сайбот, — если бы знал…


	13. Была ли любовь?

— Не могу поверить, что ты _провалила задание_ , — шипел Шан Цунг, — неужели так сложно разобраться с какой-то женщиной? — Мидзуки стыдливо опустила голову и сжала в руках куски сломанной маски.

— Она не просто «какая-то женщина», учитель. Она — Ханзо Хасаши… кодовое имя — Скорпион, — Шан Цунг закатил глаза.

— Боже, девочка моя. Он же не бессмертный. Его можно победить. Ты сказала, что, приняв облик Смоука, сломала ей бедро и после этого всё равно умудрилась _проиграть_? — Мидзуки закусила губу.

— Ну… вмешался Саб-Зиро. Я должна была заглушить её крики. Это была глупая ошибка с моей стороны, учитель. Такого больше не повторится.

— Надеюсь.

Они снова дожидались Куан Чи в Живом Лесу. Шан Цунг продолжал злиться на ученицу из-за её провала. Им повезло, что об этом не узнал Куан Чи, в противном случае их альянс был бы под угрозой. Не то, чтобы Шан Цунга действительно беспокоил альянс — он просто хотел потянуть время, чтобы успеть воскресить армию Онаги, получить бессмертие и убить Куан Чи. И всё.

— Тебе повезло, что я умею хранить секреты от своего господина, Шан Цунг, — рассмеялся глубокий голос, и Нуб Сайбот спрыгнул с самой низкой ветви дерева рядом с ними. Шан Цунг нахмурился. Нуб Сайботу нельзя доверять, хотя, с другой стороны, какую он получит выгоду, если расскажет всё Куан Чи?

— Мне нужна плата, — Нуб ухмыльнулся под маской.

— Назови свою цену, — отозвался Шан Цунг, но в этот момент открылся портал, и Нуб исчез, как только появился Куан Чи, телепортировавшись за его спину, будто всё время следовал за колдуном. Шан Цунг прищурился, — ты опоздал.

— В своём стиле, — усмехнулся Куан Чи.

— Когда ты будешь готов к сбору душ? — нетерпеливо спросил Шан Цунг, и Куан Чи рассмеялся.

— Сразу к делу, колдун? Я готов. Давно готов, — Шан Цунг кивнул.

— Ты нашёл пропавшее порождение ада? — взгляд колдуна переместился на Нуб Сайбота, однако тот лишь стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и с нескрываемым весельем в глазах наблюдал за происходящим.

— Я послал Нуб Сайбота на поиски, но, похоже, даже он не справился, — выслушав ответ, Куан Чи пожал плечами, а в глазах ниндзя в чёрном на мгновение мелькнуло замешательство, которое быстро сменилось равнодушием.

— Вот как. Что ж, это позор. Если учесть то, как описал её Ву Лэ, я очень бы хотел её увидеть.

— Я найду её рано или поздно. Она не сможет прятаться вечно.

***

— Селина! Се-е-ели-и-ина! — тихо звал Ханзо. Скорпион растерянно моргнула и обратила внимание на мальчика. Она отвлеклась уже миллион раз за этот день и прекрасно знала, почему. Саб-Зиро. Этот проклятый криомансер занял все её мысли. Они не общались с момента происшествия, но Хасаши никак не могла выбросить его из головы. И о своих чувствах тоже думала. Была ли она влюблена? Была ли она геем? Хотя, возможно, «бисексуал» было бы более правильным термином. В то же время — нет, ведь её не привлекали женщины, особенно Фрост. От этой мысли Хасаши вздрогнула. Нет. Она была именно геем. Но можно ли быть геем, если ты — мужчина в теле женщины? Вместо тестостерона в её организме теперь господствовал проклятый эстроген. О, да, а ещё она испытывала все «прелести» существования в женском теле каждый месяц. И поклялась, что больше никогда не будет иметь претензий к поведению женщин во время месячных. Она снова почувствовала дрожь. Как же это ужасно. Но даже в том, чтобы быть женщиной, находились плюсы. Используя женское обаяние, она могла ежедневно флиртовать в очереди в столовой, и её пропускали вперёд. Это было мило.

Но разве влечение к мужскому полу — это плохо? Тут не было её вины. Это — ошибка Старших богов. Глупые боги считают, что благодаря своему могуществу могут издеваться над кем угодно. Как бы не так.

— Селина! — крикнул Ханзо. Опять. С ней опять это случилось.

— Прости, Ханзо. Прости меня. О чём мы говорили?

— О технике владения мечом-танто! Вот! — ребёнок засмеялся и указал на книгу, которая лежала на коленях Хасаши. Скорпион моргнула и посмотрела на страницу. Она ничего не помнила.

— Ханзо… давай сделаем перерыв? — мальчик кивнул.

— Конечно! — он забрал книгу и закрыл, а затем выбежал из помещения. Скорпион посмотрела ему вслед.

— Ну… тогда уже до свидания, — проворчала она и тоже покинула библиотеку. Скорпион прошла по коридору и едва не столкнулась со Смоуком, растерявшись. Она не видела Томаша с того самого инцидента, и это было странно, потому что обычно они были неразлучны.

— Томаш! — приветливо улыбнулась Хасаши, — то есть… Смоук! Где ты был? — Эненра посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, его глаза выглядели покрасневшими и опухшими, словно он недавно плакал, — что случилось? — Смоук вздохнул.

— Ты всё равно не поймёшь, Селина, — пробормотал он и, обойдя Хасаши, скрылся за углом. Скорпион хотела последовать за ним, но осталась на месте.

— Ну и дела. С каких пор он такой зануда?

— С тех самых, когда влюбился в тебя, — послышался голос позади неё. Скорпион обернулась и увидела тень на стене. Неожиданно та приняла человеческий облик.

— Нуб! Чёрт, что ты здесь делаешь? Я убью тебя!

— За что? За вторжение на территорию Лин Куэй? С чего вдруг могучий Скорпион так беспокоится о Лин Куэй? — Хасаши огляделась по сторонам, убедившись, что никто больше не слышал её имени. Хотя Нуб был прав. Почему она волновалась? Ей должно быть всё равно. Она вообще не из Лин Куэй. И никогда не хотела присоединяться к ним, даже несмотря на симпатию к кое-какому Великому мастеру.

— Я вижу, вы с Саб-Зиро поладили.

Скорпион замерла, и её глаза на мгновение расширились.

— Ну естественно. Он тот, кто дал мне убежище и…

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, Хасаши, — зарычал Нуб, не желая терпеть притворство. Скорпион сглотнула.

— Да… и что? — пропищала она. _Пропищала_. _Писк_ Великого Скорпиона. И всё из-за того, что она была женщиной. Нуб мрачно хмыкнул в ответ.

— А то, что он, очевидно, чувствует к тебе то же самое. Вами обоими будет легко манипулировать. Я повеселюсь, — Скорпион покосилась на него с недоверием.

— Поделишься планами? Или они и так предсказуемы?

— Конечно! Но от этого не менее ужасны, когда срабатывают…

***

— Томаш… Ты в порядке? — спросил Куай Лиэнг. Смоук что-то невнятно бормотал, и это раздражало, — говори яснее, Том.

— Я сказал… ты и Селина… у вас уже что-то было? Напомню, что правила запрещают иметь романтические отношения.

Саб-Зиро нахмурился, а его щёки слегка покраснели, что не укрылось от Эненры.

— Значит, было!

— Нет! То есть… один раз! Я поцеловал её… дважды! Но первый раз не считается, потому что наши губы едва касались… — Смоук скептически уставился на криомансера.

— Я не могу поверить, Куай Лиэнг! Нарушить правила собственного клана! Ты же Великий мастер! Ты не можешь просто…

— Возможно, я больше не хочу быть Великим мастером, — мрачно отозвался Саб-Зиро, и Смоук замер с открытым ртом.

— Только не говори, что это из-за Селины… — Саб-Зиро промолчал, а Смоук был шокирован ещё сильнее. — Ты… любишь её?

Саб-Зиро продолжал молчать, а Эненра сходил с ума. Как его лучший друг мог полюбить эту женщину?! Это же катастрофа! Смоук не сомневался в этом. Хотя недавно и сам думал о том, чтобы уйти из клана вместе с Хасаши, но вскоре осознал, что совершит ошибку, если поступит таким образом. А теперь его друг, Великий мастер, планирует по-настоящему ошибиться!

— Куай… она просто женщина… а клан — твоя жизнь! Ты не можешь просто уйти! — в раздражении воскликнул Смоук. — Ты не можешь поступить настолько глупо! — Саб-Зиро вздохнул и устало потёр пальцами переносицу.

— Я тоже этого не понимаю, Томаш, но… не знаю. Рядом с ней я чувствую себя иначе… думаю, счастливее. Ты знаешь, что мне никогда не нравилась жизнь в клане. Как давно мой отец оставил меня здесь? Мне было семь лет, чёрт возьми! Я никогда не хотел этого!

Смоук с печальным выражением на лице смотрел на своего друга.

— Куай Лиэнг, медальон выбрал тебя. Ты — единственный человек, способный руководить Лин Куэй, и ты это знаешь. Даже не думай о том, чтобы уйти с женщиной, о которой тебе почти ничего неизвестно.

— Я многое знаю о ней! — возразил криомансер. — Я знаю, что она — бывшая Ширай Рю. Я знаю, что она сестра Скорпиона… Я… — Саб-Зиро замолчал. На самом деле, он знал о ней не так много, как думал, — когда-то она была гейшей! Хм… — Смоук скрестил руки на груди с видом «я же тебе говорил». Однако Саб-Зиро не сдавался, — я могу узнать о ней больше! Я могу спросить! Это совсем не сложно!

— Это палка о двух концах, Куай. Селина без труда наврёт тебе, — жёстким голосом ответил Смоук, — ты совершаешь ошибку.

— Дай мне месяц. Я смогу многое о ней узнать, — настоял Саб-Зиро, а Смоук закатил глаза.

— Что, если она запуталась? Я не хотел говорить тебе это, Куай, но что, если у неё нет чувств к тебе? — тихо произнёс Эненра, и криомансер моргнул, недоумевая. Об этом-то он не подумал.

— Я… не знаю, что делать, — вздохнул он.

Смоук провёл ладонью по своим волосам, молча смотря на друга.

— Куай, за нами по пятам следуют Куан Чи и Шан Цунг. Сейчас не время влюбляться в женщин. У тебя есть более важные дела, на которых необходимо сосредоточиться. Ты поклялся защищать клан в тот день, когда стал Великим мастером. Как твой заместитель и лучший друг, я должен сказать, что Селина просто… не стоит этого, — пробормотал Смоук. Он убеждал себя в том же несколько дней назад. Ни одна женщина не стоила потери клана, семьи. И Саб-Зиро не мог взять и бросить их!

Криомансер задумался над словами Смоука. Он знал, что друг был прав. По крайней мере, умом он это понимал. Но сердцем… с ним всё было совсем по-другому. Чувство, которое он испытывал всякий раз, когда видел Селину, заставляло его сердце учащённо биться, а лицо — краснеть. Никогда прежде он не задумывался о такой любви. Единственными людьми, которых он любил, были его мать и Би-Хан. И, конечно же, Смоук, лучший друг. Но Селина заставила его холодное сердце оттаять. Он начал видеть красоту в вещах, которую никогда раньше не замечал. Он хорошо относился к своим ученикам, но не чувствовал к ним любви. Но теперь он ощущал привязанность к каждому человеку в Лин Куэй. Ученики были ему как сыновья. Горничные — как сёстры. Он не хотел оставлять их, но потерять Селину для него было страшнее. Он любил её. Криомансер поднял глаза на Смоука.

— Томаш… Я… Я люблю её, — криомансер мог лишь догадываться, о чём сейчас думал его друг. Эненра ответил тяжёлым вздохом.

— Тогда ей нужно уйти. Она разлучит тебя с кланом, Куай. А ты даже не знаешь, взаимны ли твои чувства. Выброси эти глупые мысли из головы и приди в себя. Ты — Великий мастер Лин Куэй и должен вести себя подобающе. Если ты не прогонишь её, то я сделаю это сам, — твёрдо заявил Смоук, и Саб-Зиро с трудом пытался понять услышанное.

— Я не могу просто выгнать её, Томаш… у неё нет дома. Нет семьи… — _и она будет ненавидеть меня вечно_ , добавил он про себя. Смоук покачал головой.

— Хорошо. Тогда я сам с ней разберусь. Поблагодаришь меня позже, — Эненра телепортировался прочь с тяжёлым сердцем. Он не хотел причинять боль своему другу. И Селине. Она не сделала ничего плохого, но другого выхода не было. Смоук должен был так поступить. Ради своего друга и клана. Глубоко вздохнув, Эненра начал поиски Селины.


	14. Разоблачение Скорпиона

Скорпион шокированно смотрела на того, кого совсем недавно считала своим другом.

— Что, прости? — она сложила руки на груди. Смоук виновато взглянул на неё, ещё сильнее разозлив Хасаши.

— Я… сказал, что Великий мастер Саб-Зиро приказал передать, что ты должна покинуть базу Лин Куэй. Нам известно, что Тенгу разыскивают тебя, а Саб-Зиро не хочет подвергать опасности свой клан.

Это была абсолютная ложь, но Эненра не хотел выставлять себя негодяем. Он рассчитывал на то, что Хасаши согласится уйти без вопросов, но она лишь смотрела на него… со слезами? Неужели настолько хотела остаться? Смоуку было интересно, однако своё любопытство он планировал удовлетворить позже. Сейчас он должен был убрать эту женщину подальше от своего друга.

Скорпион уставилась на свои ноги. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Её руки свободно повисли по бокам, а плечи опустились.

— Ладно… — прошептала она, — передай ему… мои лучшие пожелания… пожалуйста, — после этого она телепортировалась в неизвестном направлении. Смоук вздохнул и закусил губу.

— Старшие боги, пусть с Селиной всё будет в порядке, — молился он, надеясь, что это изгнание не убьёт женщину, о которой он искренне заботился.

***

Саб-Зиро понятия не имел, где находились Селина и Смоук, но точно знал, что должен найти их и как можно скорее! Он передвигался максимально быстро, насколько позволяла горная местность. Его голубые глаза тщательно осматривали всё вокруг, разыскивая знакомую белую шевелюру и женщину в золотом наряде. К сожалению, вскоре он обнаружил лишь первое и бросился к человеку, который, как ему казалось, был его лучшим другом. Мягкие ругательства криомансера становились всё резче и, оттолкнувшись, он прыгнул на спину Смоука, повалив того на землю.

— Ублюдок! Ты прогнал её?! — в гневе закричал Саб-Зиро. Их борьба продлилась несколько мгновений, прежде чем криомансер схватил Эненру и начал его душить, — где она?! — его серо-голубые глаза были дикими и злыми. Он не понимал, почему Смоук так с ним поступил.

— Я сделал… чтобы тебе было лучше, — Эненра задыхался, но Саб-Зиро не ослаблял хватку.

— Куда ты её отправил?! — криомансер закричал громче. Лицо Смоука приобрело багровый цвет, Эненра не мог дышать. Наконец, Саб-Зиро отпустил его. После нескольких глубоких вдохов, Смоук ответил:

— Я не знаю… она просто исчезла, — лицо Эненры выражало сожаление, но и это не смогло подавить гнев Саб-Зиро. Однако его злость мгновенно сменилась отчаянием.

— Я… я… — он упал на землю и посмотрел на небо, по которому медленно проплывали облака странной формы. Криомансер размышлял о том, видела ли Селина когда-нибудь то же самое. Слёзы затуманили его зрение, но он поспешно моргнул, чтобы Смоук ничего не заметил.

Саб-Зиро чувствовал, как его сердце разбилось на крошечные осколки. Он… заботился о ней. Даже больше. А теперь он был ужасно одинок. Конечно, Смоук понимал его так, как никто другой… им придётся вместе пережить эту пытку.

Но никогда прежде он не относился так к противоположному полу. Селина сильно отличалась от Сони, Китаны и особенно от Фрост. Когда он общался с Хасаши — хотя это происходило редко — ему казалось, что она всегда с интересом слушала. Не просто из вежливости. Криомансер опустил ладонь на глаза, скрыв их от яркого солнца.

Он вздохнул. Как его лучший друг мог совершить подобное? Смоук знал о его чувствах к ней! А теперь он не видел смысла в жизни. Зачем вообще жить, если он больше не скажет ей «доброе утро»? Какой же он сейчас жалкий…

Саб-Зиро знал, что должен был делать. Он сел, бросив взгляд на Смоука.

— Я найду её, — заявил криомансер, — ты возглавишь клан до моего возвращения, — и, прежде чем Смоук успел произнести хоть слово, Саб-Зиро перенёсся в маленькую деревню недалеко от базы Лин Куэй. Поиски начнутся отсюда.

Криомансер обыскал всю деревню, но безрезультатно. Тогда он вышел наружу и позвал Селину по имени. Даже если она его не любила, он должен был убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке.

— Сел…

— Не кричи так громко. Она всё равно тебя не слышит, — раздалось позади него. Саб-Зиро обернулся и увидел человека, очень похожего на него самого, но одетого во всё чёрное. Голубые глаза криомансера сузились.

— Нуб, — прошипел он, — и где же она?

— Внизу. В месте, которое смертные именуют адом. Я передал её своему хозяину по его просьбе, — беспечно заявил Сайбот, — также мне было приказано рассказать тебе об этом, поскольку у тебя есть кое-что, необходимое Куан Чи. Если ты отдашь ему это, он освободит твою женщину, — Нуб ухмыльнулся под маской. Всё было очень просто.

— И чего же он хочет? — Саб-Зиро не позволял своей привязанности к Селине ослепить его. Он должен оставаться сосредоточенным, если желает вернуть её.

— Очевидно, твой медальон.

Саб-Зиро замер. Он не мог отказаться от медальона, но ради Селины ему придётся подыграть.

— По рукам, — его слова прозвучали отчаянно. Нуб громко хмыкнул.

— Ты такой жалкий, брат, — он махнул рукой и открыл чёрный портал. Саб-Зиро последовал за Сайботом, даже не подозревая, какую ошибку совершил.

***

Скорпиона разбудил громкий металлический стук. Она проворчала что-то невнятное, открыв один глаз. Хасаши ожидала увидеть Смоука или Ханзо у своей кровати, которые стучали в кастрюли над её головой, но это оказался уродливый демон, водящий металлическим прутом по клетке, в которой она находилась. Всё верно. Ублюдок Нуб похитил её.

— О, вижу ты проснулся, Скорпион, — услышав этот голос, Хасаши немедленно села. Повернув голову, она увидела Куан Чи, который стоял рядом с демоном.

— Кто-кто? — она попыталась сыграть недоумение, заранее зная, что это не сработает. Куан Чи расхохотался.

— Очень смешно! Хватит игр, Ханзо Хасаши. Я знаю, кто ты на самом деле.

— Ясно, — пробормотала Скорпион, встав, — и что тебе от меня нужно, Куан Чи? Я больше не порождение ада. И ничем тебе не обязан, — колдун вновь усмехнулся.

— Я знаю, дорогой мой, — от голоса Куан Чи по коже Скорпиона поползли мурашки, — ты станешь моей приманкой, — Хасаши непонимающе моргнула. Приманкой?

— Для кого? — с осторожностью спросила она.

— Для твоего нового дружка-гея, с которым ты играешься, — услышав это, Хасаши стала холоднее, чем лёд её «нового дружка-гея», а её глаза расширились от ужаса.

— Не убивай его! — колдун усмехнулся.

— Чего это ты так разволновался? Ты ведь Могучий Скорпион, а он — отвратительный человек, который уничтожил твой клан! Я удивлён тому, что ты сам не попытался его убить.

— Я убил. Но это не тот человек, от рук которого погибла моя семья. Тот был Нуб — идиот, похитивший меня и заперший в этой чёртовой клетке, — ответила Скорпион, — а Куай Лиэнг — хороший человек. Я уверен, что без причины он никогда бы не истребил чужой клан. Неважно, вражеский или нет. Потому что в противном случае, все Тенгу и Снежные ниндзя давно были бы мертвы.

— Как трогательно, — голос Сайбота эхом разнёсся по пещере. Скорпион повернулась и увидела ниндзя в чёрной одежде, рядом с которым стоял Саб-Зиро.

— Куай! Ты должен уйти! Они тебя убьют!

— Об этом речи не было, зверушка, — рассмеялся Куан Чи, — мы просто хотим забрать то, что он отказывался нам отдавать. С тобой в роли разменной монеты добиться этого куда проще.

Скорпион через решётку смотрела на Саб-Зиро, взглядом умоляя его бежать. Криомансер покачал головой, выглядя измученным, но спокойным. Хасаши знала, что, как только колдун получит медальон, их с Саб-Зиро убьют. Как он сам этого не понимал?

С молниеносной скоростью Саб-Зиро нанёс удар в горло Нуб Сайбота, заставив того упасть на колени и хватать ртом воздух, задыхаясь. Криомансер ударил врага по затылку, заставив Сайбота пролететь вперёд на несколько футов. И, напоследок, наступил на его спину до хруста. Нуб Сайбот истошно закричал. Скорпион же была шокирована и восхищена одновременно. Саб-Зиро был глуп, но чертовски храбр. Она увидела, как ярость сверкнула в его прекрасных голубых глазах. Криомансер направился к колдуну, который был изумлён не меньше Хасаши. Куан Чи усмехнулся.

— Явился, чтобы спасти девицу, попавшую в беду? Я аплодирую тебе стоя, Куай Лиэнг. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты настолько благородный. Особенно по отношению к человеку, который убил твоего брата, — Саб-Зиро и Скорпион застыли после его слов. _Нет… пожалуйста, нет_. Колдун собрался раскрыть её ложь человеку, который был ей небезразличен.

— Моего брата убил Скорпион. Селина не виновата в том, что её брат был негодяем, — внутри Хасаши всё скрутилось в узел от его слов.

— Я всё правильно сказал. Скорпион убил твоего брата, — произнёс колдун с широкой улыбкой, — а эта женщина совсем не та, за кого себя выдаёт. У Скорпиона не осталось живых родственников, а сестры по имени Селина никогда не было, — казалось, Куан Чи забавляла вся эта ситуация, поскольку он едва сдерживал смех, наблюдая за изменившимся выражением лица Саб-Зиро, — Скорпион оказал услугу Старшим богам, и они даровали ему смертность… за которую, само собой, пришлось заплатить особую цену.

Криомансер медленно повернулся к Хасаши, выглядя разочарованным и преданным.

— И эта цена заключалась в том, что Скорпион должен был прожить остаток своих дней в теле женщины. И на что она наткнулась в первую очередь? На ненавистный вражеский клан! Я крайне удивился тому, что она ни разу не попыталась убить тебя.

— Нет! Я бы никогда не убила тебя! — крикнула Скорпион. Она должна была объясниться и как можно быстрее, — когда я узнала, что это не ты уничтожил мой клан, мысли о том, чтобы убить тебя, сразу пропали. Я больше не ищу мести… моя семья мертва, и месть её не вернёт.

— Значит, это правда, — дрожащим голосом произнёс Саб-Зиро, — ты — Скорпион.

— Я… да. Но ты же понимаешь, почему я не могла всё рассказать? Ты бы убил меня на месте, — Хасаши пыталась оправдаться, но понимала, что это бесполезно. Теперь Саб-Зиро либо сам убьёт её, либо оставит на растерзание врагам. Ни в одном из вариантов она не выживет. Скорпион видела, как сжимались и разжимались кулаки криомансера. Он посмотрел на неё, стиснув зубы.

— Ты ублюдок! — внезапно взорвался он. — Ты заставил меня _заботиться_ о тебе! — его глаза были полны необузданной ярости. — И сейчас оказывается, что ты — мужчина в теле женщины. К тому же, убийца моего брата! — Скорпион вздрогнула от его резкого тона.

— Ты не понял! Я…

— Я всё прекрасно понял, Скорпион, — прошипел Саб-Зиро, — ты всё время был на связи с Нуб Сайботом. Не думай, что я не замечал следов его присутствия на моей базе. Вы с Куан Чи с самого начала планировали использовать меня.

— НЕТ! Я бы никогда так не поступила! — вновь закричала Хасаши, но её крики не были услышаны. Саб-Зиро ненавидел её и не желал ничего слышать, — Куай, пожалуйста… поверь мне! Я умоляю!

— Ты не имеешь права называть меня Куай, — зарычал криомансер, — надеюсь, что ты здесь сдохнешь, мерзкая дрянь!

Скорпион упала на колени. Горячие слёзы текли по её щекам. Она давно так не плакала, её сердце разрывалось. Слёзы настолько затуманили её зрение, что она не увидела, как Куан Чи занёс кинжал над Саб-Зиро, готовясь вонзить оружие в его спину.

— Куай! — рядом с ними появился портал, и Смоук, выскочив из него, отбросил Куан Чи в сторону. Колдун выругался, встав, и бросился на Эненру, намереваясь вонзить кинжал ему в живот. Саб-Зиро быстро развернулся и атаковал Куан Чи.

Скорпион молча смотрела на них, заметив краем глаза, что Нуб пошевелился. Его спина зажила, и ниндзя поднялся на ноги.

— Куа… Саб-Зиро! — крикнула Хасаши, пытаясь привлечь внимание криомансера, но тот игнорировал её, — Смоук! Саб-Зиро! — она пыталась снова и снова, но друзья были слишком сосредоточены на напряжённой борьбе с Куан Чи. Нуб вступил в бой, замахнувшись мечом. Клинок был нацелен прямо в сердце Саб-Зиро. Скорпион предприняла последнюю попытку закричать, и Смоук обернулся. Его глаза широко раскрылись, когда он увидел меч, стремительно приближающийся к его лучшему другу. Доля секунды, и Эненра, схватив Саб-Зиро, повалил его на землю.

Нуб, раздражённо зарычав, замахнулся и ранил обоих, пронзив грудь Смоука и бицепс Саб-Зиро. Скорпион и криомансер одновременно закричали, когда Эненра болезненно застонал, а Нуб медленно вытащил меч, посмеиваясь.

— Отдай мне медальон, и я исцелю его, — усмехнулся Куан Чи, и Саб-Зиро, даже не задумываясь, швырнул медальон к ногам колдуна. Куан Чи поднял его и, слегка отряхнув, вгляделся.

— Прекрасно. Потрясающе. Замечательно. Нуб, мы уходим, — с этими словами колдун и ниндзя в чёрном телепортировались прочь. Саб-Зиро закричал им вслед, пытаясь остановить кровотечение в груди Смоука. Скорпион предпринимала безуспешные попытки сломать решётку. Из последних сил она смогла лишь погнуть прутья и пролезть между ними. Хасаши бросилась к Эненре.

— Нет! Нет! Смоук! Не оставляй нас! — кричала она, помогая криомансеру остановить кровь. Смоук закашлялся.

— Куай… это бесполезно. Мне конец. Забирай Селину и уходите отсюда, — криомансер хотел сообщить, что Селина на самом деле была Скорпионом, но сдержался. Он понимал, что его друг умирает, и не исполнить его последнюю волю был бы бесчестно. По лицу Саб-Зиро текли слёзы. Он взял друга на руки и открыл перед собой слабо мерцающий портал, после чего приказал Хасаши следовать за ним. Она подчинилась без колебаний, надеясь на то, что портал окажется достаточно сильным для того, чтобы доставить их хотя бы на территорию Лин Куэй. Тогда Смоук сможет умереть дома, а не в аду.

К счастью, портал нормально сработал, и все трое оказались в том же крыле, в котором Скорпион проснулась после того, как спасла Саб-Зиро. Криомансер опустил друга на одну из кроватей, и белые простыни тут же обагрились кровью. Смоук снова закашлялся, а затем захрипел, широко раскрыв глаза. Скорпион не сводила с него шокированного взгляда. Только что Смоук… умер.

— Мне очень жаль, Саб-Зиро, — прошептала она криомансеру. Его голос дрогнул, когда он ответил:

— Он не мог уйти… просто не мог.


	15. Последняя глава

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь должно быть небольшое вступление от автора оригинала с объяснениями. Насколько я поняла, автор просто устал от этой работы, потерял к ней интерес. "Womanizer" выходил с 2012 по 2017 гг — достаточно долгий срок для одного фанфика. В жизни автора многое изменилось за это время. К тому же, когда-то оригинал фанфика подвергся огромному количеству хейта по непонятным лично для меня причинам — и это тоже могло стать поводом для забрасывания работы, ведь никому не хочется читать гневные отзывы от тех, кто недоволен пейрингом, сюжетом, сменой пола персонажа и т.д. В общем, хоть автор и отметил, что при особенном порыве вдохновения фанфик может получить продолжение, лично я предпочитаю реализм, а не простые ожидания непонятно чего. Поэтому эту главу официально можно считать эпилогом, и я меняю статус перевода на "завершён".

Прошло две недели с момента смерти Смоука. Весь клан скорбел, был назначен караул около урны с прахом Эненры, хранившейся в его комнате. Ниндзя приносили подарки и записки, таким образом прощаясь. Некоторые описывали приятные воспоминания, однако никто не оплакивал Смоука больше, чем Великий мастер. Скорпион пыталась рассчитать время посещения комнаты Смоука, но Саб-Зиро практически всегда находился там. Единственный раз она смогла проникнуть в комнату, когда криомансер заснул со слезами на щеках. Никто и никогда не видел его настолько слабым, и вскоре люди начали говорить о назначении временного Великого мастера.

Саб-Зиро никому не рассказал о настоящей личности Хасаши, и она думала, что причина кроется в том, что он не хотел, чтобы её убили в тот же миг, когда правда откроется. Хотя, скорее всего, он просто желал расправиться с ней самостоятельно.

Скорпион вздохнула и направилась в комнату Смоука, чтобы наконец-то попрощаться с ним. После этого она постарается отпустить его и пережить потерю, хоть это вряд ли когда-нибудь случится. Смоук был для неё другом, и она любила его. Не так, как Саб-Зиро, а скорее, как брата. Добравшись до комнаты, она поняла, что криомансер не спал, как доложил Ханзо. Хасаши сглотнула. В такие моменты она обычно разворачивалась и уходила. Но не в этот раз. Она вошла и встала рядом с ним. Саб-Зиро совсем не реагировал на неё, и она уже было подумала, что он мог заснуть стоя, но, взглянув на него, обнаружила, что всё это время он не сводил с неё глаз.

— Я… извини, что помешала, — запинаясь, произнесла Скорпион. Криомансер поднял руку, и Хасаши зажмурилась.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, Скорпион, — он процедил её кодовое имя, и она вздрогнула, но кивнула и покорно проследовала за ним в его комнату. Саб-Зиро захлопнул дверь, заставив Хасаши подскочить от неожиданности.

— Значит, ты Скорпион. Куан Чи не соврал? — голубые глаза криомансера сузились от гнева и недоверия. Хасаши кивнула, и Саб-Зиро отвернулся от неё с тихим рыком.

— Почему… — прошипел он в отчаянии.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, Са… — он не позволил ей договорить, повернувшись и впившись в её губы. Однако Хасаши тут же его оттолкнула.

— Что…

— Почему ты Скорпион… — проскулил криомансер. Похоже, он совершенно тронулся умом после потери ближайшего друга.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Саб-Зиро? — она смотрела, как он провёл пальцами по своим волосам. Мучительное выражение его лица заставило её нахмуриться. Криомансер взглянул на неё, и его голубые глаза блестели от слёз.

— Это ты виноват в том, что мой лучший друг умер. Медальон исчез, а ты — тот, из-за кого убили моего друга. Во что бы то ни стало, я должен тебя ненавидеть. Нет, я должен тебя убить, — он выдержал паузу, — но почему я до сих пор люблю тебя?

Скорпион пристально посмотрела на него. _Он… он только что сказал это_?

— Ты любишь меня? — она хотела, чтобы её голос звучал как у Великого и Могучего Скорпиона, но в итоге получилось нечто, похожее на писк. Криомансер кивнул, и теперь настала очередь Хасаши скулить. Похоже, её разум тоже помутился. Голубые глаза столкнулись с карими, и они смотрели друг на друга очень долго.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Куай Лиэнг, — прошептала она и, как только эти слова сорвались с её уст, губы Хасаши и криомансера снова соединились. Тихие стоны начали переплетаться, пока влюблённые не стали единым целым, а их тела явно просили большего. Скорпион ощутила лёгкое головокружение, а её зрение затуманилось, поэтому она закрыла глаза и продолжила целовать этого человека, планируя остановиться лишь тогда, когда он сам захочет или она упадёт в обморок. И плевать, что случится первым. Хасаши медленно отошла назад и почувствовала, как её спина врезалась в стену, а Саб-Зиро прижался ещё ближе.

— Боже, — выдохнула она в его мягкие губы, чувствуя, как его холодные руки блуждали по её бокам и бёдрам. Резко, почти требовательно, — Куай! — Саб-Зиро хмыкнул в ответ и поцеловал её в шею. Его зубы слегка задевали её кожу, покусывая и оставляя красноватые пятна. Скорпион в удовольствии подняла подбородок и открыла глаза, осознав ситуацию, в которой оказалась. Она уединилась с человеком, которого всегда считала своим злейшим врагом. Она — сумасшедшая?

 _Да_.

Она обвила руками его шею и ногами обняла его талию. Это застало криомансера врасплох, и он отступил на пару шагов, рассмеявшись. Он посмотрел на неё, и его улыбка была ярче, чем чистейший снег в горах. Скорпион ответила на улыбку криомансера, сильнее обхватив руками его шею. Затем провела пальцами по волосам, заставив его застонать. Саб-Зиро мягко опустил Хасаши на свою кровать и навис над ней, поцеловал в губы. Однако и на этот раз Скорпион его оттолкнула, а он вопросительно взглянул на неё, молча спрашивая, хочет ли она продолжать.

— Разве тебя ничего не смущает? Мы оба мужчины, — пробормотала она, посмотрев ему в глаза.

Криомансер усмехнулся.

— Скорпион, — Хасаши удивлённо моргнула, услышав своё имя, — ты больше не мужчина. Ненависть и обида, которые я испытывал к тебе, испарились. И не потому, что ты женщина. А потому, что я влюбился в человека, который ранее скрывался за маской мстительности. Ты хорошая женщина… или мужчина, если тебе так удобнее, — Скорпион уставилась на Саб-Зиро, широко раскрыв глаза.

— То есть, тебе всё равно? Не важно, что я была мужчиной? И что я убила Би-Хана? — прошептала она и закусила губу. Это была не самая лучшая тема для обсуждения в постели, но им нужно было поговорить. К её изумлению, криомансер просто рассмеялся.

— Я бы не стал делать того, что делаю сейчас, если бы заботился о подобных вещах, Скорпион, — ответил он, — я люблю тебя, — он снова поцеловал её, и Хасаши не проявила грубости или растерянности. Его губы были такими нежными и мягкими, что она не сдерживала стонов.

— Как далеко ты хочешь зайти, Куай Лиэнг? — шёпотом спросила Скорпион. Криомансер усмехнулся, покусывая её губы.

— Насколько захочешь, Ханзо Хасаши, — Скорпион закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Кажется, женские гормоны окончательно захватили власть над её организмом. О, она покажет Саб-Зиро, как далеко хочет зайти. Приложив усилие, Хасаши застала криомансера врасплох и перекатилась на него, оседлав. Оба ниндзя ухмыльнулись, блуждая руками по телам друг друга. Из них двоих Скорпион была единственной, кто занимался подобным раньше, и то, когда была мужчиной. Она пыталась вспомнить, как занималась этим со своей женой. Как бы её жена поступила в такой ситуации? Для начала стоило снять одежду. К счастью, криомансер был одет в простую форму Лин Куэй — возможно, потому что не хотел возиться с формой Великого мастера. В любом случае, Скорпион была рада.

Саб-Зиро, похоже, думал о том же самом, потому что Хасаши ощущала, как его холодные пальцы двигались выше по её бокам, постепенно снимая с неё форму. Оказывается, в их позах было сложновато избавиться от одежды. Не говоря уже о том, что это нужно было делать быстро, чтобы не испортить момент. Они смеялись, но в итоге каждый снял одежду сам с себя. Теперь, когда одежда больше не была помехой, Скорпион обнаружила, что всё тело криомансера было холодным, а не только его руки. Хасаши усмехнулась.

— Такое чувство, словно я сижу на куске льда, Куай.

— А мне кажется, будто само адское пламя расположилось на моём паху. Смирись с этим, — Саб-Зиро сел, обняв Скорпиона за талию, и по телу Хасаши пробежала дрожь. Она начала целовать шею криомансера, постепенно опускаясь к его широким плечам. Она почувствовала, как он вздрогнул, и поняла, что ей это нравится. Знание о том, что она может заставить самого Великого мастера Лин Куэй дрожать и стонать из-за простого прикосновения губ, придавало ей уверенности. Обычно Скорпион чувствовала уверенность и силу, когда пробивала грудь своих врагов и сжигала их сердца, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что она ощущала сейчас. Ей казалось, будто её собственное сердце пылало, а грудь отзывалась приятной болезненностью, когда губы и руки Саб-Зиро исследовали её.

А затем в их головах будто щёлкнул переключатель, и они снова вцепились друг в друга, как животные, срывая нижнее бельё и задыхаясь от стонов. Криомансер сделал перекат и устроился между ног Хасаши. Каждый раз, когда он сжимал её или целовал, Скорпион чувствовала, как её щёки краснели, а температура тела поднималась. Она крепко обхватила ногами мускулистую спину Саб-Зиро, а он в отместку укусил Хасаши за шею. Не до крови, но достаточно для того, чтобы Скорпион выгнулась, прижавшись к нему сильнее.

— Ты у меня получишь, — наигранно разозлилась Хасаши и тут же громко застонала, заставив Саб-Зиро усмехнуться.

— Это обещание?

Скорпион фыркнула и закатила глаза.

— Просто поцелуй меня, тупой криомансер.

Саб-Зиро подчинился, скользнув языком по её губам. Его удивляло то, как можно было, всего лишь посасывая нижнюю губу, заставлять женщину скулить от удовольствия. Её стоны ещё сильнее разожгли его желание. Он жаждал большего, чем просто трения тел. Он обнаружил, что невольно двигался, чувствуя, как возбуждённая плоть тёрлась о бедро Хасаши. Криомансер хмыкнул, не в силах больше терпеть. Он нежно двигал рукой между ног Скорпиона, заставляя женщину мягко вздыхать, а себя самого — ощущать головокружение. Он сделал паузу, наблюдая за реакцией Хасаши, будто наслаждался каждым её движением, взглядом и стоном. После чего аккуратно вошёл в неё.

Они оба издавали громкие стоны, не сводя глаз друг с друга, а их тела двигались словно сами по себе. Саб-Зиро почувствовал, как кожа Хасаши нагрелась в десятки раз, и от неё поднимался пар от каждого касания. Криомансер наклонился и поцеловал кожу на её шее. Его холодные губы в сочетании с жаркой кожей вызывали будоражащее покалывание.

Громкие стоны заполнили всю комнату, когда тела влюблённых соединялись воедино, и все проходящие мимо комнаты Великого мастера понимали, что происходило за дверью, и старались держаться подальше. Подобные отношения были под запретом, но едва ли кто-то осмелился бы высказать претензии Великому мастеру.

Скорпион лежала рядом с Саб-Зиро, всё ещё ощущая головокружение. Её грудь вздымалась так, будто Хасаши пробежала марафон. Она вздрогнула, осознав, чем только что занималась. Она переспала с Саб-Зиро. Внезапно она услышала, как он застонал, но скорее от боли, чем от удовольствия. Скорпион открыла глаза и нахмурилась.

— Куай, что случилось? — она села, разглядывая его тело, и вскоре поняла, в чём была причина: на груди и спине криомансера виднелись ярко-красные пятна, которые покрывались волдырями. Это… ожоги? Хасаши пристально посмотрела на них, заметив схожесть с отпечатками ладоней. Она ахнула.

— Куай! Боже! — но Саб-Зиро только усмехнулся.

— Ты немного… перегрелась. Слава богам, что твои руки обожгли лишь мою грудь и спину, а не… — он выдержал паузу, — некоторые другие части тела.


End file.
